A Noble Act
by lizard1969
Summary: Takes place after Missing. G and Sam get Dom back but the repercussions and the events are tragic as are the secrets that are uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Revised chapter…**_

_**Just another way Missing could have ended…or maybe an excuse for some team angst. Just a short fic.**_

_**Paraphrased dialogue from the show was used.**_

_**I have accidently used Czechoslovakia in the story and it has been brought to my attention that the country no longer existed at the time of my story…I knew that but had one of those brain dead moments. So I do apologise…**_

**Higher Calling**

The plan had been put in motion and time was of the essence. They needed to find Dom. Their plan to use Kensi disguised as Claudia and extract the truth from the Taro brothers, was the best they could come up with in such a short time.

Callen had arrived with Kensi, her head covered by a sack, dressed in Claudia's nurse's scrubs. Callen was nervous as was Kensi. They all knew the probability of this working was next to none, but they had to try. Even the slightest clue could lead them to Dom's whereabouts.

Sam was scurrying to find the right entrance. Eric was trying but everybody's patience was wearing thin and their nerves were frazzled. This was their last and only chance; they couldn't mess it up. Finally Sam was in running in the dark trying to eliminate the brother's backup.

Meanwhile Callen walked in with Kensi disguised as Claudia. He held her roughly and pulled her along, trying to imitate a reluctant sister. Rafael stared at the two and he knew, whether he could tell from Kensi's build or simply by sixth sense, that Callen hadn't brought Claudia.

Right at in that moment the torchlight was shone into Callen's face, he kept his cool. Then came the words that he was dreading, "You think to fool us. We knew you wouldn't bring Claudia. Who are you?"

_Damn! _Thought Callen. He stared into the torchlight as he carefully placed his hand behind Kensi's back and took grip of his Sig. staring into the light and keeping eye contact he answered _NCIS_.

Sam was running desperately through the dark and congested tunnels. He heard Callen say _NCIS: _that was the distress word. Sam needed a distraction, counting down 3 2 1 he fired at a water pressure gauge. This caused mayhem. It gave Callen the opportunity to pull out his Sig whilst Rafael Taro hears the gunshot then shoots at Callen and Kensi stumbling back for cover. It all happened so quickly in a dark, noisy and cramped place. They needed to keep one of the brothers alive. Callen fired pushing Kensi back; protecting her and trying not to fatally wound Rafael.

Then Callen lets go of Kensi in order for her to find cover, he stands straight and keeps firing, making himself a buffer between the bullets and Kensi. Suddenly he feels a stinging but is too worried about keeping her safe. One of their agents was missing, he couldn't, no wouldn't lose another, not Kensi. Callen keeps firing and sheltering Kensi whilst moving back as Kensi finds her gun. They find a place behind a large pipe to take cover. It proves to be effective.

Sam continues to fire on Jose` who returns equally deadly fire. The gunfight continues as a sheltered Rafael and Callen exchange gunfire. Then Callen sees an opportunity. He yells at Sam, "Cover me!" Sam sees what Callen wants to do.

Sam moves still firing at Jose who's up on the walkways covering Callen. The noise is overwhelming.

Callen moves out from his cover lifts his arms and feels that stinging again. He pushes past it and shoots Jose` dead. One brother down and they really needed to keep Rafael alive.

Rafael notices that change in game plan and comes out just in time to see his brother roll down the stairs.

He leaves himself vulnerable; Sam sees him and shoots Rafael. He falls. A relieved Callen re-holsters and he and Sam approach Rafael with Kensi following behind.

Callen crouches; a stabbing pain rips through him but doesn't let it show. "Where is he Rafi? Where is he?" he asks whilst holding his hand.

"I want a deal," he mumbles as Kensi moves closer.

"What do you want Rafi?" asks Callen trying to maintain his cool while inside he is seething. All he wants is information before he dies.

"Not for me for Claudia. Don't take her and a clean record," demanded Rafael Taro with his dying breath.

Callen didn't even think twice, "You have my word!"

Rafael spoke, "Blue van Old Creek Rd left him inside. Pick 9pm. Never saw them." Then he died. They had the information. They needed Eric. Sam had Eric on the phone but the reception was crap, so he motioned to Callen and Kensi that he was going outside.

Callen had let Rafael's hand go and stood up. The pain splintered through his body again, burning down his right side. His hand darted to his side as he held it long enough to catch his breath. He and Kensi make eye contact. She noticed Callen struggling, she noticed how he held his body favouring his right side and his face paling, "Callen?" she asked moving closer. He'd been injury free for the last months now…well any serious injury. Fear coursed through her veins as she thought back. Callen's shooting had affected everyone so deeply because it had premeditated, cold and brutal. It had also nearly killed the infallible and illusive Callen.

Callen heard his name and looked at Kensi, then looked down to where he had placed his hand on his right side. It came away wet. His eyes widened and Kensi looked at him in horror, "Callen you've been shot," she Kensi, "Let me look!" She fought with Callen to remove his hand. "I'm ok, let go. We need to find Dom!" he insisted. But she won and he glared at her but stood there letting her. She saw the entry and exit wound; red, nasty and bleeding. "It's gone through," she said relieved, well sort of. She had a bad feeling from the beginning. She couldn't lose Callen. Having his blood on her hands, she thought about those 5 bullets ripping him apart and she froze with that memory.

"Dom's the prerogative. Don't tell Sam. You know how he gets," whispered Callen, "Get me something to stop the bleeding!" His voice jolted her.

"What Callen, where? We're in the middle of a factory," argued Kensi keeping pressure on his wound and starting to lose her cool, "you need a hospital!"

Callen saw her distress and tried to calm her. He used his clean hand and raised her chin until they were eye to eye, "Kensi, it's gone through. I'll be Ok just find something to staunch the bleeding. We need to find Dom and we're on a time limit, Kens. This can wait."

She couldn't believe this man. She looked at him and shook her head, "Only you Callen…"

He smiled weakly. Then he said, "Gaffer tape…factory should have gaffer tape." Kensi nodded and started looking around, meanwhile Callen could feel the warm blood trickling down his leg. Somehow the wound had started bleeding heavier. He wouldn't tell Kensi.

"Here I found it!" she said whilst running towards him.

"Ok rip the sleeves off the jacket and place one on…" he was interrupted by her.

"I can take it from here. Just hold your shirt up and don't move," she said. Callen pulled up his shirt and her hand went straight for the entry wound. She placed the torn fabric on the wound. Callen grimaced. Then she circled his back and noticed the blood streaming from the exit wound. She looked up at him but Callen averted her gaze. She gave up. Her hands trembled as she doubled the amount of fabric and placed in on the wound. The pieces stuck. The blood was acting as an adhesive. Then she got the gaffer tape and wrapped it around. All the while hearing Callen gasp and hiss, "You ok?" she asked.

"Yep, finished?" he asked.

"Just about. You'll know what waxing is like when this comes off," she said as she moved closer to tear the gaffer tape, her eyes caught a glimpse of the scars that punctuated his torso. He felt her stop.

"Kensi!" he shouted hearing Sam's footprints nearing.

"Done! Pull your shirt over," said Kensi as Sam came round the corner.

He saw them standing suspiciously but they didn't have time for innuendos or speculations, "You guys coming? Eric has the coordinates," said Sam as he led the way.

Kensi waited for Callen to move just in case he stumbled or…

"Kensi go! I always follow," ordered Callen angrily, finding his second wind or a late adrenaline surge. She huffed and marched forward quickly. Callen followed, holding his side while out of Sam's sight. His movements were measured and slow until they got into the car.

"Kensi you ride shotgun. I've got a few thing to check out," said Callen as he eased himself into the back seat pulling out his phone; a slight sheen forming on his brow.

Sam had already put it into drive as Callen closed the door. The drive was long and Callen fought hard to keep awake. Kensi had lowered the sun visor so she could see Callen via the vanity mirror. He was drifting. She saw the droplets of sweat trailing down his face, "Hey Callen, do you think Rafi was lying?"

Suddenly Callen opened his eyes, thankful that Kensi had spoken, "No," clearing his throat, "he wouldn't mess with his sister's life. How far Sam?"

Sam heard Callen's voice. There was something definitely odd about it. But he just put it down to weariness, "Round the corner."

As he said, he took the corner sharply. It caused Callen to lean on his injured side. He let out an _ohhh _and quickly disguised it as an exclamation, "Ohhh there's the van…stop the car Sam. Stop it NOW!"

The car came to a screeching halt. Kensi jumped out, Sam jumped out and Callen did his best trailing a little behind. Sam failed to notice because he was so intent on finding Dom. So blinkered, he was ignorant of his partner's plight. They pulled out their guns and moved towards the van. Kensi went right for the driver's seat…empty. Sam and Callen went to the back. They motioned _on 2,_ Sam reached for the handle twisted it and pulled it open. Callen moved forward and scanned the back. It was dark but he could make out a figure. Sam was still pointing the gun when Callen called out, "Dom!"

Sam put his gun away and clambered into the van nearly knocking Callen over. Dom was sitting, back against he van, hands and feet tied. He had blood on his clothes. He was weak and dehydrated. The opening of the door shocked him as he raised his arms and tried to scurry to the back of the van away from the intruders, "Please…no!"

Sam moved closer, "Dom it's ok. It's Sam. We found you! You're safe!"

Sam was trying to be gentle and compassionate then Callen piped up, "Sam, it's 10 to 9. We need to go NOW! There'll be here soon." How prophetic were his words. Just then a black SUV rounded the same corner they had. Time had run out.

Callen moved back taking a defensive stance next to Kensi and said, "Get in the van, wait til I give you the ok and go. Take Dom to safety. We'll cover you."

"Callen you're in no condition to stay," argued Kensi.

"I'm your superior officer and I'm ordering you to GO!" said Callen, the exertion making him wince.

"OK, OK! " she said not wanting to cause he any more pain. She hopped into the driver's seat and found the key still in the ignition…_now that was stupid _she thought. The van started and she kept it idling.

Callen moved to the side and shouted to Sam, "Sam, lock up the door. We cover Kensi as she drives Dom to safety. We'll deal with them."

Sam did as he was told and Callen took cover behind the car quickly followed by Sam. The car was racing towards the van not having seen the agents. They stopped the SUV near the van and three men got out whilst the driver stayed. Callen spoke into his earpiece, "Kensi go!"

She placed it in drive and sped off, the three men were taken by surprise as they scrambled to get it, realising they couldn't, they tried to get back into their SUV. That's when Sam and Callen emerged out from behind their car and started pelting bullets; two went down. Their shots being precise and calculated. Then Callen wounded the other and Sam ran chasing the car as it tried to get away. He kept shooting at the windshield, then at the wheel. Then Callen held his Sig steady and using the last two bullets, aimed and hit the gas tank, setting off an explosion that sent the SUV leaping into space. Sam and Callen shielded their eyes from the heat. When the dust settled, Sam turned to Callen with an impatient scowl, "Now that got him. We needed him alive Callen."

Callen turned to Sam, his breathing labored, "Check the others…I think I wounded one. We might be lucky." Sam looked over to G and his gaze lingered. Callen wouldn't have asked. He would've just completed the gruesome task and then pouted. Sam walked towards the three bodies, but his head was still focused on his partner. Callen put his gun away and called in, "Hetty…has Kensi contacted you?"

"Mr. Callen good to hear your voice. She has, yes and by all accounts Miss Blye and a tired Mr. Vaile are on their way to the hospital. Back up will be there in 10. Did you manage to arrest the perpetrators?" asked Hetty.

Callen was relieved that Kensi had managed to get to safety; he knew she would. He breathed deeply fighting back the pain and the tremor in his voice, he bit back on the pain and said, "Three down," then he saw Sam signal him that the last man standing was indeed that, he was alive, "and one left to talk. We need an ambulance. I'll ring back."

Before he could end the call, "Mr. Callen is everything all right?" Hetty had noticed something in his voice.

He hated lying to her but his needs and her lecture could wait. They had to find out the reason and the person behind Dom's abduction, "Hetty I need to go."

She didn't like that. Something was definitely wrong.

He limped over to Sam and heard him talking in Arabic. His vision was blurring but he kept it together. The terrorist lay on the sandy dusty ground, a shot to the shoulder and cuffed. Sam wouldn't take chances. He'd live to talk another day. Sam felt Callen's presence, "Did he say anything?" Callen shifted his weight. He really needed to sit down before he fell, "who's pulling the strings?" The strain was noticeable now as he avoided Sam's glare.

"Only that they were going to hold him for ransom. Federal agents are gold apparently and that he was an easy target…" he spat out the news disgusted with the creeps they had to deal with.

"But I'm sure he'll be more talkative once we've had a chat!" said Sam. The last couple of words were accentuate by his threatening voice and aimed solely at the terrorist whom he slowly turned to hit menacingly. If Callen wasn't in so much pain, he would've found it amusing. Then before either could say a word, the cavalry arrived. They loaded the terrorist in as the ambulances loaded the dead bodies, then forensics got to work. The quiet lookout suddenly became a flurry of activity. It was dark and the floodlights suddenly brought light to the scene and to the true and dire situation.

Sam finally got into the SUV and closed its door. He could do with a long hot shower and his bed. He needed sleep. Dom was safe after hours of not knowing, but he was safe. Kensi was safe and at the moment all seemed right with the world. He looked around but couldn't find Callen. All he wanted now was to find his partner and go home. Then all of a sudden he saw him through the side mirror, leaning against the car waiting or so he thought. He called out, "G! Come on…even the floor's more comfortable than the side of the car," but Callen didn't answer. He was annoyed and yelled having turned on the engine, "G! Come on!" But still Callen remained silent, still leaning against the side of the car. Sam thought it was odd. But a lot of things had seemed odd since the boiler room in the factory. A sick feeling crept into his gut, he got out of the car and hastened his pace and stood next to Callen. Before calling his name again, the floodlights had truly shed light on the situation. He saw a dark stain on his jacket, his shirt and down his pant leg. He felt his own blood rushing to his head and a sense of simmering panic. He tentatively moved around to face Callen slowly. He noticed Callen had his eyes closed and his face was pale. His eyes reluctantly moved down to where he found more blood. Careful not to startle him, he placed his hand on Callen's shoulder, "G?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 has been revised and re-submitted. I realised the mistakes I had overlooked and changed the ending. **_

**Chapter 2**

Callen slowly opened his eyes trying to focus, "Sam?"

"G?" said Sam. His voice laden with worry and concern, dreading the truth of the situation.

Callen placed his hands on the SUV and tried to pull himself straight and upright but his body betrayed him. His left hand went to the wound and the right grasped for Sam's shoulder. Sam supported Callen's weight by grabbing his hand and pulling his arm around his shoulder. He could hear Callen's labored breathing and gave him a long concerned look. Sam had been so caught up with Dom that he had failed to see what was unfolding around him. He had failed his partner. Callen had continued to fight for Dom's life disregarding his own safety. This is why Callen was such a formidable agent. He managed to see an operation to its end notwithstanding the repercussions or setbacks. He had promised Sam that they'd get Dom back safe and sound. Callen kept his promises. Regret and guilt started to wash over Sam. Callen knew how much this meant to Sam, he knew how important this was to Hetty and the entire team; in light of this, his life was secondary.

Sam calmed himself and breathed deeply. He was now taking over. Then in a lowered and measured voice, "Easy easy. Let me look," he said pulling up Callen's shirt.

Callen's free hand covered in dry blood, darted out and grabbed Sam's fist like a vise and his eyes met Sam's. Callen glared at Sam: his eyes cold and void.

Sam's eyes widened in horror, "No G, not now. It isn't the time to play hero. It isn't the time to shut me out. Let me see!" Callen hesitated but didn't resist. Sam felt his partner's tense body slacken. Callen had given him silent permission that spoke volumes. Sam shifted his eyes from Callen's to the makeshift bandage soaked in blood. He felt sick. The blood was caked onto his skin. His clothes stiff from it but then he saw a small trickle oozing out from under the bandage. He looked back up at Callen, "When did this happen?" He was angry, but an anger borne out of concern.

Callen sighed knowing full well the barrage of insults and chastisements that were to follow; however he answered raspily, "At the factory…Rafi…had to keep Kensi safe," his body subconsciously folding over on itself.

"Why did you keep it from me? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sam hurt, but knowing the answer all to well.

Callen knew that Sam would've felt gutted but so much was at stake and that was priority. Callen had his head down. The exertion to lift it was too much. But he lifted his eyes in response to Sam's questions. His eyes said everything; silently providing him with the answers. Sam understood and let it go. He'd fight this battle another time. He was a tornado of emotions. He was barely managing to keep them in check when he asked, "Car or ambulance?"

"Car…you drive faster," coughed out Callen waning fast. A snarky smirk appeared on Sam's face. Callen had to ability to always throw him a curve ball. He was amazed and in awe of his partner. This time he couldn't and wouldn't berate him. He'd be the partner Callen needed right now. He'd get him help and see him through this.

"Come on then…easy," said Sam. He held his partner and eased Callen into the back passenger seat whilst saying, "The wound's a mess G. It's still bleeding. Try and keep pressure on it. I'll get you to the hospital. But if I get booked, you're footing the bill."

Callen couldn't help the slight smile that crept onto his face. The banter…he loved the banter. But this hunt had been long and his body was exhausted…he had finally given up. The pain had become blinding and the darkness was beckoning. _Sam_ he tried to whisper. Failing to get a response, Callen gave into the pain.

Sam was on damage control and on automatic pilot. There was only one directive now and that was saving Callen's life. "We'll be there soon," he said. Meanwhile images of Venice Beach, 5 bullet holes, blood gushing and his partner's last breath were replaying in his head. Sam was in shock. This was not how he imagined Dom's rescue to be. G had been shot, he had hidden it to save Dom, to protect Kensi and Sam hated himself for thinking Callen was off his game. So he kept driving fast.

Callen was accustomed to the dull throbbing pain in his side now. He couldn't keep his eyes open but he tried. He was worried about Sam. He was acting so out of character, "Sam," he tried adding voice to the word. Sam didn't respond…Venice Beach that's all that was going through his mind…Venice Beach.

Callen angry and disheartened that Sam didn't respond tried again this time trying to raise himself and his voice. The pain flared up and he stopped, clutching the wound and falling back down on the back seat and this time, he passed out.

**At Cedars-Sinai**

Kensi was dirty, hungry and tired. She had found a spot outside Emergency waiting for news about Dom, when her phone rang. She fumbled it, her hands having a mind of their own. Finally she answered, "Yeah."

"Miss Blye, it's been a long day. How are you holding up?" asked Hetty hearing the weariness in her voice.

"I'm ok," she said not elaborating too much and not adding how worried she was of Callen and Sam.

"I'll be there soon then you can go and get some well-earned rest, dear. Has there been any word on Mr. Vaile's condition yet?" asked Hetty.

"No not yet…what about Sam and Callen? How's Callen?" she asked innocently.

"We have a witness in one piece this time…and why the concern over Mr. Callen in particular, Miss Blye? Did someone forget to keep me in the loop?" asked Hetty anxiously. She remembered the odd feeling she got from Callen's call earlier.

"Hetty, who rang you, Sam or Callen?" asked Kensi.

"Mr. Callen rang. Miss Blye?" asked Hetty, her voice short on patience, "What do I need to be told that is being withheld?"

"How did he sound?" asked Kensi full knowing that she'd incur Hetty's wrath any minute.

"Miss Blye, we have all been through enough, what has happened to Mr. Callen?" she blasted down the receiver.

"He was shot," said Kensi, the words oozing out like molasses on a cold day, already picturing Hetty's devastated look.

The words took on a life of their own. They slammed into her as she sat dumbfounded staring into space, then finding herself looking at Callen's empty chair. No, not again. The news of any of her 'children' missing or hurt or both, was never easy to process, but in particular Mr. Callen. Alone in the world, searching for a family, a past to give some sort of meaning to his life, Callen was the one that needed the most. Not that he ever asked for it. He would give his life for his 'family'. Sometimes Hetty thought it was a way of ensuring his acceptance by them, of ensuring love through gratitude. But he had their love regardless.

In her stupor the phone started slowly to drift from her ear as she heard Kensi's voice, "Hetty…Hetty are you there?"

It shook her out of her trance, "I'm sorry Miss Blye. How bad is Mr. Callen's injury?" she asked masking the pain through her authoritarian tone.

"An entry and exit wound in the gut. He wouldn't let me call an ambulance. He was determined to find Dom. He was losing a lot of blood, Hetty, he got me to patch it up, but…" said Kensi on the verge of hyperventilating, being curtly interrupted by Hetty.

"Where did it happen?" asked Hetty afraid of the answer.

"At the factory. He didn't even tell Sam. All he could think of was saving Dom," explained Kensi.

_Oh Mr. Callen…why…why. Always putting others first. When will you realise that you're as valuable as everyone else on the team…oh dear boy! _Thought Hetty.

"I haven't heard from Mr. Hanna nor from Mr. Callen since the last update. But there is one thing I'm certain of Miss Blye in this whole universe, is that Mr. Hanna would never let anything happen to Mr. Callen. He is in good hands. I will try to get a hold of them and pass on any information," and she hung up the phone.

Suddenly she bellowed for Eric through the intercom, "Mr. Beale, I need GPS location on Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen."

Eric face turned pale as he started to work his technological magic. He found them. He was about to call Hetty when he felt a presence behind his shoulder, "Oh good, LA County General," Hetty said as Eric jumped in his seat. Hetty noticed his reaction and said quite seriously, "I think you should taper your consumption of those caffeinated energy drinks Mr. Beale. They make you rather jumpy."

Eric contorted a strained smile then said, "But Dom's at Cedars."

"Yes, Mr. Callen was injured and it seems County General was the closest option. I'm heading off there. Please let me know if anything, Mr. Beale and I mean anything should come up," said Hetty placing a hand on Eric's shoulder, something she did when she feared for the safety of her team.

Eric nodded then as Hetty started for the door, he asked, "How bad?"

She half turned around slowly and shook her head, "I don't know," and left.

**County General**

Sam screeched the SUV to a halt in the Emergency entry, and then he turned to Callen who had passed out. He could still hear his labored breathing. He jumped out of the seat and ran to the rear screaming, "Help! I need help! Gunshot wound! NCIS agent."

Two nurses came running out with a trolley and found Sam already trying to pull Callen out. Being as herculean as he is, it was an awkward position for Sam to get to Callen. Then he saw a male nurse open the opposite door and slide his arms under Callen's upper body. Lifting his knees onto the seat, he was able to provide leverage for Sam and the other nurse to move Callen. Sam smiled at the male nurse for his clear headed thinking because he just wasn't thinking straight. They placed him on the trolley and started pushing him inside as the female nurse spoke to Sam, "Injury?"

Sam was trying to keep up the pace, as his eyes didn't move from Callen's pale visage. "Gunshot wound to the right side of his abdomen. Clear entry and exit, but it happened 2-3 hours ago…he's lost so much blood," said Sam still transfixed.

The nurses parked the trolley in an emergency bay and started pulling out syringes, vials of medicines, tubes and the such, as the ER doctor ripped open his shirt, "Gaffer tape used as a makeshift pressure bandage…well I'm impressed. Nurse scissors. We need to remove this and see the damage."

As the doctor helped the nurse remove the gaffer tape, "Doctor, BP's dropping…he's going into tachycardia…" yelled a nurse. Sam's head rose in panic, as the doctor ordered 50 mls of something, to the sound of Callen flat lining, a female nurse turned to him and gently pushed him out the doors, "You need to wait outside. The doctor will be out as soon as he can."

Sam knew how this worked. He'd been through it with Callen so many times, but it never became easier. It was out of his hands now. Sam just stood there, as he stood after Venice Beach, in shock and helpless. With G, it was never minor or complication free. It was always a drama. Not that he wanted it that way, but it just was. Sam hadn't moved for hours it seemed. The flurry in and out of Callen's room hadn't stopped. Despair was now becoming his friend until someone stood by him bringing hope, "Mr. Hanna, come and sit down. I've brought you some tea."

Sam turned his head as if in a daze, staring at Hetty. It took a while for him to realise who had spoken. She met his face with a comforting smile and he let her guide him to the chairs. She handed him the tea. He cradled it and she sat silently waiting for Sam to speak first although all she wanted to hear was that Callen was fine.

Sam took a sip and suddenly the heat awoke every sense in his body. He spoke and Hetty listened, "He..I didn't know he'd been shot until Kensi had taken Dom and the terrorist had been dealt with. I'm sorry Hetty. I was so focused on getting to Dom and catching those terrorists and I thought G was off his game, I didn't realise…I just didn't know and Kensi didn't say anything. I'm his partner. We count on each other. I let him down…and now…I won't lose him Hetty," his voice petering as he looked at her.

Hetty smiled sympathically and placed her had on his knee, "Oh Mr. Hanna. This is far from being anyone's fault or lack of duty of care. It is our profession. It is our calling. You are an excellent agent Mr. Hanna, you're professional and your dedication to your job, the team and Mr. Callen is inspiring. But there will always be things that we cannot control, as much as we'd like to. There will always be agents like Mr. Callen, who for whatever skewed reason in this absurd world, danger will follow him like a nursing cub. I want you to think about it this way: someone once said sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love. Everything Mr. Callen does and doesn't do, as in his case, he does because he loves you and his team. He shielded Kensi from the gunfire, kept on going to save Dom and didn't tell you because he didn't want you to worry, Mr Hanna. Incomprehensible as it may seem, that is our Mr. Callen and he will make it through because his story is far from over."

Sam looked at her, he really looked at her. He was always astounded at her amount of wisdom, "You're right as always Hetty but it doesn't stop me from feeling responsible. You know his life had been so hard. He's been through things no kid should ever have to live through, and still he can't make peace with it. He's never had anybody, Hetty, nobody to look out for him, to have his back. I just want to make sure he knows he is not alone.'

Hetty was amazed at her gentle giant; a terrifying image to his enemies but a caring sensitive man to those he loves. "I know Mr. Hanna but do remember you are not your brother's keeper nor his protector. He will always have his demons and enemies, Mr. Hanna. You cannot always accept responsibility for Mr. Callen's safety, do you understand what I'm trying to say, Mr. Hanna…this was not your fault. Mr. Callen knew exactly what he was doing," said Hetty.

Sam bowed his head and sighed. Hetty whispered, "I know Mr. Hanna…I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n This was only supposed to be a short 2 chapter fic, but now it's taken on a life of its own. I hope you continue to enjoy it. A big thanks to all the reviews and alerts.**_

_**Oh..the story will take on some new characters.**_

**Chapter 3**

The unlikely pair sat quietly, waiting and maybe praying for the two agents. Kensi had rung minutes ago with news about Dom. He was suffering from exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration, cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. They had placed him under sedation so Kensi told Hetty she'd be on her way to County General. There was nothing else she could do for Dom. Now it was Nate's turn.

The ER was a buzz of activity but Hetty and Sam sat still until a doctor emerged, "Mr. Hanna?"

"Doc…hey. How's my partner?" he asked as Hetty stood and joined him.

"We've managed to stabilize him for surgery. We'll know more after that," said the doctor.

"But I saw him flatline…," said Sam quietly.

"Like I said, we've stabilized him. His BP is close to normal but there's a bleeder we need to find and stitch up. I'll let you know the outcome as soon as I can," said the doctor giving them both a sympathetic nod and left.

Sam stood staring after the doctor as Hetty said, "Mr. Hanna come and sit down."

Sam did as he was told then he said, "You know it's the waiting. I hate waiting and doing nothing. I just want to be helping, doing something."

"There'll be plenty of time to help Mr. Hanna. No matter the outcome tonight, Mr. Callen will need you, hell he'll need all of us and so will Dom," explained Hetty.

Sam had his head down as he heard the words and he knew Hetty was right but he hated feeling like this. He just needed someone to blame and he needed his punching bag. Then he saw two boots in front of him. He slowly looked up and his eyes met those of Kensi's. Her eyes were wells of tears. She stood there like a child waiting to be berated by an angry father. Sam looked at her, noticing her lip quiver. He stood up and collected her into his arms. Hetty looked on and her heart rejoiced. She was so proud of her team. The love and the concern they shared for each other was par none. Kensi broke down, "Oh Sam I'm so sorry. He ordered me not to tell you. He was so hell bent on saving Dom, he didn't want anything to distract us!"

"Kens…it's ok. It's not your fault. Nobody could've stood up to Callen, not when he's in that search and rescue mode. You did the right thing. You helped him Kensi…he'll be ok," said Sam whilst rubbing her back, his hold on her strong as ever.

"Come Miss Blye…take a seat. It won't be long now," said Hetty and she pried Kensi away and sat her down. She had found her partner but could possibly lose her mentor and idol.

The three sat in silence, still in a sort of suspended animation, whilst the hustle and bustle of the hospital scurried all around them. However, someone caught Sam's eye. A young nurse who was buzzing around not actually doing anything. She kept looking over. It made Sam nervous. He glared at her and caught her off guard. She was startled, smiled nervously then looked away. He took out his phone and took a photo of her. Kensi turned her head and looked over to Sam, "What's up?"

"That nurse…seems a bit odd. I'll have Eric check her out," said Sam as he sent the message to Eric

Just then the doctor Sam had spoken to earlier, emerged from behind a door making a beeline for Sam, Kensi and Hetty.

"Good news. We located the bleeder and managed to repair the damage. The transfusion is going well. Infection had set in but he's on a course of antibiotics, which should clear it up. Mr. Callen will be fine. You'll be able to see him soon. The nurse will let you know," explained the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Grey," said Hetty, "Thank you so much."

Relief washed over them like a hot shower, giving them a new sense of hope. Life was so unpredictable and the team was finding that out. Hetty and Kensi sat back down waiting for the go ahead, when Sam called out to the doctor, "Sorry Doctor Grey, that nurse, what can you tell me about her?"

The doctor thought the question rather odd. He did a double take, "Oh that's Sally Jacobs, she's new, started today. That's probably why she seems lost, I gather." Sam wasn't convinced.

"Ok thanks," said Sam. The doctor left and Sam's phone rang, "Eric what have you got?"

"The woman is Sally Jacobs, 23 from Missouri, recent graduate just moved to LA. Her background checks out Sam…nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" asked Eric

"Nothing. Maybe after everything that's happened to day I'm just paranoid. Thanks Eric," Sam tried to rationalise his disconcerting feeling.

"Sam how's Callen?" asked Eric, fearful of the answer.

"Doc said he'll be fine Eric. He's going to be ok. We'll able to see him soon. I'll keep you updated…thanks for holding the fort," said Sam, knowing how lonely Eric got in these situations.

Kensi turned to Sam, "Did she come up on the radar?"

"No…no," said Sam still unconvinced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was quiet apart from the whir of the machines and dimly lit. Sam walked over to his partner. He saw colour in his face and he looked rather peaceful, "I think this is the most sleep you've had in a while G," said Sam with his half smile.

Callen's eyes started to flutter, then slowly they opened to slits and Sam could see the glint in Callen's crystal blue eyes, "It's.." and his voice halted. He gingerly cleared his throat and continued, "It's been a long couple of days and I needed my beauty sleep."

A deep chuckle erupted from Sam, that brought a slight smile to Callen's face, "Beauty sleep…didn't work then. You woke up too early."

Then Sam looked at Callen intensely and his face became serious. "Sam…I'm ok," said Callen knowing the train of thought that was passing through Sam's head.

"Yeah…it was hard G, seeing you like that. I'll never get used to it," said Sam sadly.

"Sorry but you would've done the same, Sam. Dom was our priority," said Callen, fatigue and pain creeping up on him. His face winced as he tried to move his upper body.

"Hey, lie still!" ordered Sam pushing Callen down.

Callen gave him a scolded little boy's look, "Rafi started shooting and Kensi was exposed. What was I to do?" He stopped and took a breath, "As I pushed her back, he got me. I tried to hide it from Kensi but she was right there and if you knew…" explained Callen.

"I would've stopped you but I wouldn't have given up on Dom, G. We would've managed some other way, there's always another way, and you know that. You don't need to be the hero. We're a team, G…a team. You could've died today. And in your state, you could've put our lives in danger. We need you and we don't want to lose you, we can't lose you, G," said Sam. There were so many feelings that he was holding back. He couldn't unleash them on Callen now.

Callen blinked slowly. He had just had a long couple of physically and emotionally exhausting days, been shot, gone through surgery and now, feeling worse for wear, he was facing an upset Sam. He looked at Sam, "Sam I'm tired. We can do this later."

Sam took a step back and realised how weary Callen was and how he had done what he promised he wasn't going to do; berate Callen. Now he felt guilty and sorry. Callen wasn't making eye contact with Sam. Sam understood, "Ok then…you rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Callen knew Sam's anger and over-protectiveness came from his fear of losing him. That was Sam's issue. Callen knew he'd never do anything to put his team in danger. If at anytime he thought his injury would put his team in jeopardy, he would've stepped down. This wasn't about being a hero, not about bravery. It was simply about doing a job and rescuing a team member and he desperately wished Sam would understand that.

Sam was good at verbalizing his feelings. He needed to unload, and purge and give meaning to things around him. Callen didn't. Sometimes it was hard dealing with this side of Sam. Sleep was beckoning him when Hetty and Kensi came into the room, "Oh Mr. Callen so good to see you awake!" Callen smiled tiredly at Hetty and Kensi but noticed Kensi standing sheepishly behind her. Kensi blamed herself. "How are you feeling?" she moved closer and touched Callen's hand.

Hetty was a professional, made out of the same mold as Callen. They didn't blur the line between emotions and getting the job done. There was also no emotional analysis over decisions made during an op. The right outcome was their priority. Sometimes it made them seem uncaring, cold and detached. But it wasn't true. They had to be like that so people like Sam and Kensi could be true to themselves.

"Tired, sore but ok…Dom's safe, we got the bad guys…I'm ok Hetty," he said. Hetty smiled. It was times like these when she understood the true value of Callen.

"You are tired and I will let you get some rest. I had to see with my own eyes Mr. Callen that you were doing well. But before I do though I think you should speak to Miss Blye," said Hetty.

Kensi started doing 'no way' hand actions, "Oh that's fine Hetty. I can speak to Callen tomorrow."

"No…you need to speak to him now. I will wait for you outside and drive you home when you're finished," then turning to Callen, "Glad to see you well my boy."

Hetty walked out not before patting Kensi on the shoulder for encouragement. She smiled and inched over to Callen, who had kept his eyes on Hetty. Suddenly she saw the two blue orbs staring at her and smiling, "Hey you," she said coyly.

"Hey Kens…you did well during the op. Thank you for saving my life. I know I asked you to do things that were beyond your better judgment but…thank you," said Callen honestly; his remaining energy and strength quickly waning now.

Kensi loved this man, not as a lover but as a friend and fellow agent, "You're thanking me. I should've forced you to go to the hospital. I should've told Sam, Callen. It's my fault you were shot…I'm sorry," she said close to tears.

Callen used his remaining strength and reached for her hand. She saw his exertion and willingly gave it to him, "You've got nothing to be sorry for. The plan was mine. I put you in danger and I needed to protect you. It happened the way it did. Nobody foresaw it, no one could know. We found and saved Dom Kensi, I'm fine and things are good. Stop blaming yourself and enjoy what we achieved today Kens."

He always knew the right thing to say. She could see that this wasn't just a pep talk, but an honest appraisal of the operation. She wiped a tear from her cheek, "We saved Dom today and you're alive. We did good."

"Get some sleep Kens. You'll feel better tomorrow," said Callen, really wanting to give in to sleep. She gave him a peck on the forehead, smiled and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had descended and the staff was cut to a minimum. With the help of painkillers, Callen had fallen fast asleep. He didn't hear the footsteps that entered his room, he didn't hear the brakes of his bed being unlocked and he certainly didn't feel his bed being wheeled out of his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleep…sleep was good, thought Sam. He always felt better after a good night's sleep. He was dreaming of his kids when he thought he heard his mobile. He shifted in his bed as the dream faded away, the ring grew louder. It suddenly dawned on him that it was his mobile. In a mad panic, he reached out and answered his phone, "Special Agent Hanna?"

"Yes," he said looking at he clock telling him it was 3:40am.

"It's County General," said the voice.

"Callen…what's happened?" Sam started to panic, getting up and trying to find his pants.

"Please sir, I don't know how to tell you this…Special Agent Callen is missing," said the voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_**Question of Deeks has come up. I really like his character so he might get a peak in. Thanks for all the reviews!**_

**Chapter 4**

"What missing? What do you mean missing? The guy couldn't walk out of there even if he tried and believe me G would," Sam started to yell over the phone.

"Mr. Callen was in no condition for that. We had sedated him heavily so he could get a good night's sleep. So sir you'd better come down and see for yourself. He didn't walk out…we think he was taken," said the Director of Nursing.

"Taken?" asked Sam as he put the phone on speaker whilst trying to get dressed.

"We found his hospital bed near the ambulance exit. We're preparing the surveillance footage now for you and LAPD...I'm really sorry sir," said the Director, "Nothing has ever happen like this before."

"We're on our way…and thank you," finished Sam and thought to himself, _only you G…only you_, then he called Hetty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty was asleep, but barely. Since the Krakow incident she always slept with one eye open, or so to speak, when she heard her phone and she suddenly felt her heart sink. Night calls never brought good news. Her mind thought of Callen. The boy she had watched over for many years, now a man; the man she would like to call her son, the man who would have all the answers one day.

"Hello Mr. Hanna," she said having seen the caller ID.

"Hetty… it's G," said Sam.

"What's happened? Has he…" Hetty didn't finish, unable to finish the question.

"No, well I don't know. He's missing Hetty…The hospital seems to think someone's taken him. I'm heading over to the hospital. They've got LAPD involved as well," said Sam getting into his car.

"Missing? Taken? Why and how, Mr. Hanna?" asked Hetty.

"I don't know. Maybe it's tied in with Dom's abduction or maybe something else. With all the enemies G has, it could be anyone," said Sam shifting the Challenger into drive.

"Get there as soon as you can, Mr. Hanna. I'll ring Mr. Beale and get him started on scanning the area and then I'll ring Miss Blye and have her start interrogating our prisoner and I'll meet you down there," and she hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing G noticed was the darkness. The same darkness which filled the cupboard, then the hitting and the memories of one particular home where he lost his innocence and discovered the monstrosity of men. Still disorientated the darkness felt impervious. He felt suffocated by it. He started having trouble breathing. Panic started to rear its ugly and threatening head. But the more he moved, the more pain he was in. That's when he noticed a constant whirring. There was no whirring in that cupboard. Then he felt himself lying on a hard cold surface. He ran his hands along the edge of the makeshift bed. It was a slab of concrete. He tried to sit up but he felt the lancing and blinding pain in his side. He was disorientated. He ran his hand over his face and felt stinging in the fold of his arm. That's when the memories started to drift in. He remembered Rafi, he remembered getting shot, the hospital, Hetty and Kensi and arguing with Sam. Then he remembered sleep.

Callen wasn't in the hospital anymore and this wasn't Sam's spare room, nor Kensi's cluttered 'study' as she termed it. Where was he? He tried to move but he lacked the strength he often called upon. He just had to face the fact that he wasn't strong enough to do anything. He was trapped and he was powerless. At this very moment Callen felt fear. He had known fear intimately while growing up in the multitude of abusive foster homes. But he had built walls to shield himself from their miasma. However this time was different. Those walls wouldn't help him; they'd only hinder him. He would play this out calmly and analytically. He'd be the brilliant agent not the frightened child. He'd wait until he knew more about the situation and then he'd strategise and plan his way out. Hoping in vain that Sam and his team would find him.

So he decided to do the next best thing, and that was to lie there, get stronger, rest and wait until he knew more. That's all he really could do. He closed his eyes and wished he hadn't argued with Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stormed into the hospital making himself seen and heard. He walked up to the front desk which was abuzz with activity; nurses, couple of doctors and LAPDs finest. Suddenly a tall woman dressed smartly for 4am, saw Sam and walked immediately over, "Special Agent Hanna?"

Sam kinked his head to the side and looked her over, "Yeah NCIS and you are?"

"I'm Ms. Sandra Best, Director of Nursing. I called you earlier," she said calmly and in control. She wasn't going to let Sam intimidate her.

"So what happened?" asked Sam so bewildered.

"Like I said on the phone Special Agent Hanna, we don't know. Nurse Talbot had just begun her rounds of the early morning shift and that's when she immediately reported Mr. Callen missing. The bed was gone. The monitors and IVs all disconnected. We started a search calling in extra personnel and security. We found nothing except Mr. Callen's bed near the ambulance bay. We've left everything the way we found it and we haven't touched a thing. Then I called you and security called LAPD. Their liaison officer is Detective Deeks," she explained pointing to a scruffy looking individual.

"First things first…I want to speak to Nurse Talbot," demanded Sam.

"Of course. You may use my office and I'll send her straight in," she said compliantly.

The scruffy individual finished speaking with security and caught Sam's eye. Concerned flashed in his eyes. Sam reciprocated by nodding as Deeks excused himself and walked over. He extended his hand, "Hey Detective Deeks."

"Deeks huh? I've heard of you. Pretty good under cover. I'm Special Agent Sam Hanna NCIS. What can you tell me?" asked Sam.

"Oh you guys have heard of me? Cool," then he noticed Sam's scowl appearing, "Oh ok not now…yeah. Obviously it's your crime scene. The boys in blue haven't touched a thing except for going over the security tapes. But as security played back the tape, it was deleted, interfered with…we don't know. Maybe your IT guy can do something with it. We've taped off the room and the area around the ambulance bay…sorry agent Hanna," said Deeks.

Sam noticed this guy was thorough and respectful of procedure…and sensitive to the fact that it was a fellow law officer who was missing. "Call me Sam. Did you talk to Nurse Talbot yet?" he asked.

"No," said Deeks secretly hoping to be asked to sit in.

"Come on then…we're a bit short staffed. Do you think your boss would lend you out until this is solved?" asked Sam, probably overstepping his authority. But this guy was known to NCIS, he was confident, thorough and a bit left of centre.

"No love lost between he and I…" smirked Deeks. Sam smiled. They both walked into the office and saw a petite blond sitting looking like a deer caught in headlights; she looked scared. Deeks smiled at her and sat quietly near the door. Sam moved closer trying to make his large frame as less threatening as could be.

"Jeannie Talbot, I'm Special Agent Hanna NCIS," said Sam smiling finding a chair and sitting close to her. Then he turned to Deeks, "And this is Detective Deeks LAPD." She flashed a tiny smile and shyly looked away. This poor girl was sacred out of her wits. "Jeannie, we just want to talk to you about what happened this morning. Can you run through exactly what you did?" asked Sam gently and meekly. Jeannie started talking and Deeks listened. She did. She was very particular and very descriptive.

When she had stopped, Deeks had a question, "Jeannie who did you relieve?"

She thought the question odd but Sam could see Deeks train of thought and then he remembered that girl. She thought for a moment, "Oh yes, Sally Jacobs I think her name is. She only started yesterday. New to Los Angeles from Missouri I think."

Sam's mind was racing and he continued the questioning, "Did she do or say anything strange or odd?"

Jeannie thought for a moment, "No…well I don't know. I only met her when she finished her shift. But now that you mention it she did say something rather odd but I thought it was just a Missouri thing."

"What did she say?" asked Deeks.

"She looked at me and said well my job here is done and left," said Jeannie. Sam glared at Deeks; that was a red flag.

Deeks saw Sam reaching for his phone so he took over. He walked up to Jeannie and flashing his brilliant smile, "Jeannie thank you so very much for all your help," and escorted her out.

Sam was on the phone to Eric, "Eric that girl you scanned yesterday, Sally Jacobs try again…she's in on this. We have to find her."

"Ok but I ran her name and face through everything, Sam. Nothing came up. I don't know what else to do?" said Eric exasperated.

"Do something Eric…think out of the box. G's life is at stake. I'm also sending you the security video footage. LAPD said it was tampered with and erased. I think you can do something about that. Please Eric, we need something!" pleaded Sam. As he hung up he turned around to see Hetty.

"Mr. Hanna, what's the update?" asked Hetty.

"We have nothing Hetty. We might have a lead that Eric's following up on and a deleted security video," huffed Sam.

Hetty pursed her lips and nodded her head, "There must be something we're missing." As she said that Deeks walked in the room and froze. She turned to him and greeted, "Oh Mr. Deeks, I'm so glad you're liaising with us. I've spoken to Captain Turner and I've advised him that you'll be giving us a hand. So do you have any ideas?" Deeks shook his head still in shock that he was known to the project manager of NCIS.

Sam looked at Hetty puzzled, then looked at Deeks who returned his puzzled look shrugging his shoulders. She picked up on their questioning looks and smiled, "Now come gentlemen…you really think I'd let anyone help on our investigation! Now Mr. Hanna fill me in while we go down to the ambulance bay."

She started to walk as Sam followed her, giving Deeks a sideways glance to hurry on. Deeks shook his head no. Hetty stopped just outside the office and without looking back, "Mr. Deeks, do you need a personal invitation?"

"Coming, coming," said Deeks as Sam smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The video footage arrived at OSP. Eric loaded it into a machine and yelled, "Ty…come up and bring the BZX 200…we need it to filter static and enhance video."

Ty ran up the stairs, found Eric and without saying anything, attached the machine through a USB port and started typing, "This video is damaged. They've used military equipment Eric. I don't think…"

"No we have to find a way. They're relying on us, Callen's relying on us Ty," said Eric.

Ty nodded, "Yeah…look if this doesn't work…I've been tinkering with something. We could give it a go."

"Ok..Ok," said Eric as they both started working tirelessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is Mr. Callen's bed," Hetty said noticing the droplets of blood left behind from the removal of the IVs. "Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks anything unusual?" asked Hetty padding around like a cat.

Sam and Deeks were looking everywhere but nothing. Forensics were already doing their job; tagging and bagging, swabbing and swiping. Hetty recognize one of the forensic team, "Mr. Gates."

"Oh Miss Lange…one of your agents?" asked Harry.

"Yes unfortunately…what can you tell me?" asked Hetty.

"Nothing so far. However we've found some threads and hair. They'll take a while to be analysed. Oh yes, and we've found a partial print, maybe too small but we'll process as soon as we can Miss Lange," said Harry.

"Good good…Sam there's nothing here for us. Let's head back home and see what Eric has for us…let me know as soon as you know anything Mr. Gates," said Hetty.

Both Sam and Harry nodded. "Mr. Deeks…you ride with Mr. Hanna," said Hetty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callen had managed to sleep. He was certain it was the residue of the drugs he had been given at the hospital. But now they were wearing off and the pain had woken him just when he heard rattling. Keys, maybe? Then the room started to lighten until it became so bright that he had to shield his eyes. He tried to sit up but the pain brought him crashing down. A young man of fairly large build of North African appearance entered and made eye contact with Callen but remained silent. He walked over, grabbed Callen's arms and pulled him to a sitting position. The pain that radiated through Callen's body was intense and paralyzing. Callen let out a blood curdling scream as he felt the stitches rip.

"Quiet!" said the young man, "screaming won't help. Don't fight me or the pain will be worse." He pulled Callen's arms together behind his back and tied them together with ties, tight. Then he pulled him up to his feet. But Callen's legs couldn't hold his weight and he started to collapse. The young man summoned superhuman strength, bore his entire weight and walked him to a chair that Callen saw for the first time. He sat Callen down making sure the arms went around the back of the chair and then tied his legs to the chair.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," said Callen through clenched teeth trying to keep the pain at bay.

"My boss doesn't take chances, especially with you Agent Callen," said the young man, "He'll be in soon."

"What's all this about?" asked Callen, wishing the spots would disappear, wishing he was pain free, wishing he hadn't had an injury.

"You'll find out soon enough…just keep this in mind, we are all pawns, a means to an end," and the young man left.

Callen was confused. _What on earth was going on? _He thought to himself then he felt the wound start bleeding again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**a/n next chap…kensi's interview**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kensi had received the phone call that every agent dreads. Days ago they had all received the _agent in distress_ call, but this morning she'd received one from Hetty…about Callen. He was missing. Sam was on task and a detective from LAPD named Deeks. Eric was working with Ty; two exceptional geeks and now she had the task of interrogating one of the creeps responsible for this mess.

She had showered and cried a river of tears. That was it. She had shed the last of her tears. Tears couldn't help Callen. Now she was determined to pull herself together and bring the terrorist to his knees. When she arrived at OSP, she headed straight for Eric.

"Hey Eric, hey Ty…any progress?" she asked whilst looking at the computer screen.

"No, nothing. This woman Sam has got me chasing. There's nothing on her. It's as if she doesn't exist. Ty's working on the damaged video surveillance from the hospital and making very little progress and I still can't make sense of the traffic cams. Someone has interfered with everything. Whoever did this, they're professionals…I mean first class…Carlos the Jackal professionals. I don't know Kensi…" he looked at her wanting reassurance that everything would be ok. She couldn't give him that, not before she had spoken to the scum waiting for her at the boatshed.

"Keep trying Eric…you'll find something. I'm going down to interrogate the wounded kidnapper. Don't forget to keep a watchful eye and tape everything. Wish me luck!" and she left after having given Eric a pat on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was waiting there when she arrived. It was 5 am and the sun was still to rise. Time had no meaning until Callen was found. She observed his cocky behavior and demeanor. She'd put an end to that. She took a deep breath, cemented her persona and strutted it. He smiled at Kensi who smiled back, "How's the arm?"

"I want a lawyer," answered the kidnapper.

"Ok maybe something easier like what's your name?" asked Kensi.

"I want a lawyer," the kidnapper responded.

"Ok…So three down and you're the only one that made it. I wonder what your boss would think," said Kensi, starting the psychological warfare. He stared at her. "You know I could easily put word out there that you betrayed them all just to save your sorry ass, but that wouldn't be nice."

His eyes betrayed him even though his outside demeanor was as cold as ice. "I want a lawyer," he continued to ask.

"Lawyers aren't awake at 5 in the morning. Someone else I could ring…. say maybe your boss, or whoever is pulling the strings. You know that people like your boss don't leave loose ends. You're a loose end. Why do you think you were left alive? We need information and we're willing to listen to anything you have to say and maybe help you out," said Kensi sitting on the corner of the table leaning closer to the kidnapper.

His face was in direct eye line of Kensi's assets, "Anything you have to tell me?" and she leant further forward.

He shook his head and tried to focus but what Kensi said about loose ends scared him, "You don't know him! He will kill me and then he will kill my family. Your agent should've killed me!"

"I want to know who he is. We can protect you and your family. Tell us…tell me," pleaded Kensi.

The kidnapper stayed silent for what seemed an eternity. Kensi sat with him. But time was running out for Callen, "We rescued our junior agent. But now another agent has been taken. He is running out of time. You have 10 mins. then we put word out on the street and we let you go."

The kidnapper's face went ashen and there was a sudden looked of serenity and calmness on his face. Kensi was unsure of what to make of it. Then the kidnapper spoke coldly and precisely, "Whatever I decide, death will be the end product." Then at that very moment, his jaw clenched and his face went rigid. It took Kensi a moment to realise what was happening, then when she did, she leapt on the man screaming, "NO! NO! NO! You fool, you damn fool." They fell to the ground and she pried his mouth open and tried to take the capsule out, but it had dissolved and the man was foaming at the mouth.

Eric noticed a flurry of movement through the monitor. He saw Kensi jumping on the man, wrestling with him and then nothing. He lay motionless and Kensi sat next to him on the floor. Her hair falling on her face as slouched defeated. She looked up to the camera devastated. Eric felt her pain…crap the guy was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes had grown accustomed to the dimly lit room. His shoulders were straining and his abdomen was aflame. His was pounding from exhaustion. He started to slow his breathing in order to control the pain. He tried to think and process what he knew to make sense out of the situation, but whichever way he saw it, nothing made sense. Too many pieces of the puzzle were missing. He was annoyed that he couldn't make heads or tails of it all and just when fatigue and despair were about to drown Callen, the door opened and a slender figure walked in. Callen strained his eyes to focus. The light shone behind him and he was just a shadow. It was then the shadow spoke, "Special Agent Callen, pleased to meet you. I hope you are comfortable." The last word slithered out with a snigger.

Callen could play this two ways either play the victim or play the agent. He decided on the agent. Something in his gut told him this was personal, but he wasn't sure who were the protagonists in this drama.

"The accommodation is too Stalag 13 for my liking and the food…there's been no food," said Callen baiting the slender figure.

"Yes well, you just can't please everyone. As you can see Special Agent Callen, you're not on summer camp. You're here for a purpose and once you have fulfilled that purpose you will be no longer needed. Don't take it personally, it's busines," said the slender figure coming closer to Callen.

All Callen was thinking was _come closer you bastard, let me look at you, let me head butt you_. "Oh and what is that?" said Callen.

"You see, I arranged the kidnapping of Agent Vaile however things didn't go as planned…you saw to that. So now it's Act II and you're the star," said the slender figure taking a seat on the concrete slab to the right of Callen and crossing his legs.

"Oh so this is payback. That's so petty!" said Callen hoping to get a rise out of the man.

"No Special Agent Callen I'm not that petty nor vengeful and this, I'm sorry to say, is not about you. You are simply a means to an end. We kidnapped Agent Vaile because it was easy. Our initial target was you, but you are a hard fish to catch. But imagine our jubilation when there you were helpless and alone at the hospital. So easy! I have you now so let the negotiation begin," explained the man still sitting motionless.

"You know that the US government doesn't negotiate with terrorists so what do you want?" asked Callen feeling used and truly helpless.

"I want to cause a certain person the same level of pain that was inflicted on me and my family. It is retribution Special Agent Callen. She will know what it's like to lose a son," said the man almost madly.

"A son…she. I don't have a mother. I am no one's son. Let me go. It's not too late, please. You've got the wrong person," rationalised Callen.

"No Special Agent Callen. We thought killing Agent Vaile would've cause her the pain of losing a child because of his youth and innocence, but now we have you, her surrogate son. The man she has sworn to look after. She will see you suffer and die, and she'll be powerless to do anything because this time we won't make any mistakes. They will NOT find you! There is no hope for you Special Agent Callen,," the man slender yelled, causing Callen to feel that sense of fear again. Then it struck him. He was talking about Hetty.

"Are you referring to Henrietta Lange?" asked Callen shocked by the conclusion.

"Oh give the man a cigar…YES. She killed my son. She was responsible for his needless and merciless death. She will watch you die and she will suffer. So enjoy the time you have left Special Agent Callen, for it won't be long. Yusef will be in shortly and then we begin," said the slender man and then he left the room.

Callen shuddered from the shock of what he had just heard. This was all about Hetty. Callen just sighed from the inevitability of the whole situation. He always thought he'd go out in a blaze of glory, never as a pawn of vengeance. Then moments later, Yusef entered with rope and a meat hook. He threw the rope over the ceiling beam and attached the hook. Then undid the ties. Callen tried to struggle but to no avail. Yusef tied Callen's wrists together and strung them up on the hook. Then tore open his shirt. His body jerked with pain. It was excruciating. He felt as if his insides were ripping apart and it overwhelmed him as he slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hetty walked into OSP to the gruesome news of the kidnapper's death and Eric's inability to find any leads. She went straight to her desk. Hetty was not feeling well. Sam followed her with Deeks who was amazed at the digs. Sam motioned for Deeks to sit on the couch, the couch that Callen often slept on. He changed his mind and told him to sit in Dom's chair. He needed to talk to Kensi and Eric. He took one last look at Hetty and went upstairs to find a distraught Kensi, still reeling from the incident in the boatshed and a disheartened Eric. This had never happened to Eric before. He always came up with something.

"Sam!" said Eric surprised.

"Hey…nothing huh?" he asked fully knowing the answer.

The three of them sat there. Where to now? Meanwhile Hetty and Deeks came up and joined in the despair. In that moment, Hetty glanced up at the screen Eric had searching for Sally Jacobs and she stood still.

"Mr. Beale enlarge that image for me please," asked Hetty ever so quietly, almost afraid.

Eric tapped a few keys and up popped the image. Hetty froze, as the others looked confused. Sam saw her sway, "Hetty?" He went immediately to her side and supported her shoulders, "Hetty?" he repeated quietly.

"Is she the nurse that you Mr. Hanna were concerned about?" asked Hetty.

"Yes Hetty, she is. Do you know her?" asked Sam.

"Yes, she is the daughter of a very old friend. I was responsible for the death of his son," she said plainly to the shock of everybody. "This could only lead me to believe Mr. Vaile and Mr. Callen's abduction could be an act of revenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The OSP went deathly silent. Hetty was embarrassed and mortified that this situation was her fault. She finally lifted her head and steeled herself against their accusing glares, but as she looked up, she was met by compassion and understanding. "Hetty, you need to explain this so we can find Callen," said Sam. He saw her sway and he led her to a chair.

She nodded, and spoke, "Years ago I was in Romania on a mission when I was sent a young agent. He was brilliant but so young and green. The agency needed someone with a background in the diplomatic circles. His father was the Czechoslovakian Ambassador. I told my superiors that he wasn't experienced enough for the particular mission. But they insisted and I was too indoctrinated to stand up to them. I was so careful, making sure all aspects of the mission were scrutinised and analysed. But unfortunately, he was made and tortured before being executed. He was only 25. To this day, Tomas' death haunts me. Years later his father tracked me down and made me a promise, that when the time was right, I would feel the pain he felt. I tried to make him understand that his son knew the dangers and we did everything we could to safeguard him. But Viktor was consumed by pain and hurt, and he wanted revenge, he wanted someone to pay. I guess the time has come. Viktor was very connected and very powerful and somehow I don't think much of that has changed. The girl looks exactly like Tomas…that's how I recognized her. This is all my fault," Hetty finished.

Nothing she had said shocked them or surprised them. This was their world; a world of deceit, death, and pain. This whole situation may have been a result of Hetty's past, but it was their problem now. Kensi went to Hetty and held her hand, "Someone once said that in our profession the past will always catch up with us, it's how to face it that defines our character and our heart." Hetty had recognized her own words. She smiled at Kensi. She had picked her team well.

"So now we know who we're dealing with let's find G. Eric everything you can find on Viktor Rolnik," ordered Sam. So they team got to work. Everyone took on a task and started collecting intel.

After a while Deeks yelled out, "Ok…Viktor has a number of ghost companies with various industrial holdings in LA. He wouldn't have moved Agent Callen out of LA, so I think our best bet is scouting the buildings for signs of anything. I can organise that through LAPD."

"Great Deeks, take Kensi with you and good job," said Sam. Kensi nodded. They needed to have an agent on site but before Deeks could leave the OSP, Eric received an email, titled 'Tomas'.

"Hetty…an email. Starting the trace now," said Eric, "Shall I open it?"

"Yes, we've been down this path before. We know what to expect," said Hetty dejectedly. Sam, Kensi and Deeks all moved closer to the screen. All the email said was _video transmission in 5 minutes. _

"We can't wait around. We have the upper hand and we can't lose it. Kensi, Deeks…go search those buildings and get your boys to do it discretely. We don't want to tip them off," ordered Sam.

Kensi stopped and looked at him, "I want to see the video, Sam."

"Just go Kensi, I'll let you know," Sam said but Kensi didn't move until Deeks touched her on the shoulder.

"Agent Blye come on, let's go," and she followed.

Sam sighed. He really didn't want Kensi seeing the video. He knew how close Kensi and Callen were and he wanted to spare her the pain. "Eric on your game, we need all the intel we can get from this video," said Sam, coordinating the case.

Hetty was numb, very unlike her. Sam saw that. At her age, pain and heartache like this was devastating. Just then, static emerged on the screen and Eric said loudly, "He by-passed our firewalls and security protocol. Hetty who is this man?"

Hetty couldn't answer; she was too shocked by the image that was presenting before her. Special Agent Callen strung up like a carcass. His toes barely touching the floor and the bandage soaked with blood. Anger simmered in Sam as bile started its way up his throat. He fought hard to keep it down. Hetty's gasp silenced the room as Eric sat transfixed by the horror. Sam was glad Kensi wasn't here. Then they heard a voice, "Miss Lange, it has been a long time, 16 years to be exact. Tomas would've been 41: a man with everything to live for, with a family to love and be loved by. But you made sure that would never happen. You killed by son, my Tomas." Slowly they saw Viktor move into camera view and Hetty felt dread and despair.

"I have one of your agents here, Special Agent Callen and what a coincidence he is the same age as Tomas would've been. 16 years ago Tomas came to be under your wing of protection and you failed him, you allowed him to be tortured and executed like a dog. I saw his bedraggled body, scarred beyond recognition. His mother couldn't even see him before he was buried forever. Now the time has come Miss Lange, for you to step into my shoes and feel the pain of losing a son. But before we execute him, Yusef will have some fun. He will replicate the torture Tomas went through. It's fitting, no? and you will watch," he finished.

"Eric tell me you're getting something from this?" asked Sam without removing his eyes from the screen.

"It's incredibly encrypted and bounced of so many servers, almost like a ping pong tournament," said Eric. Sam glared at him. "I promise I'm doing my best," protested Eric.

Sam picked up the phone and rang Kensi, "Kensi anything yet?"

"We've covered two buildings and nothing…nothing," said Kensi. Then all of a sudden she heard a scream over the phone, "Sam…what was that? Sam?"

Yusef had pulled and tightened the rope, jerking Callen suddenly and painfully, waking him from his unconscious sleep violently. Sam didn't want to answer. "Sam! Was that Callen? Sam!" yelled Kensi.

"Yeah…he's alive but won't be for long. Find him Kensi…find him!" and he hung up the phone not wanting Kensi to hear what was coming next but keeping his eyes on the screen. Viktor came into the picture and walked over to Callen, he whispered something and they all saw Callen's body stiffen. He kept his head down. Viktor whispered something again and they all saw Callen mouth the word 'no'. That's when Viktor lost his patience, grabbed Callen's head and lifted it up so it was facing the camera. Then he saw, then they all saw what they had been dreading; Callen made eye contact with the camera. He made eye contact with all of them. The brightness had left his eyes replaced by finality, acceptance and pain. They pleaded for salvation.

"Say hello to your friends, Agent Callen. Hetty's watching too…" forced Viktor. Callen shook his head in defiance. "Oh come now, don't be stubborn," he nodded to Yusef who walked by and slammed his fist into Callen's left side, "Say hello!"

Callen viciously drew in breath, looked at the camera then at Viktor, "NO!" said a defiant Callen as a hand slapped him aggressively, drawing blood from his nose, his head falling to his chest.

Viktor looked at the screen and smiled sardonically, "Oh this is what's it's like to have the blood of someone's son on their hands. The camera needs a rest and so do my servers, Mr. Beale, you're getting too close. I'll transmit soon enough. Can't have Agent Callen dying on me before we have some fun!" The camera went off and the screen was black.

The team was in shock. Seeing Callen punctured by 5 bullet holes now seemed so insignificant to what Sam saw today. Sam secretly thought that the search and rescue mission was futile. Even if they did find him, Callen was in bad shape. But where's there's hope, there's life and Sam had to hold onto that.

"Eric…anything? Were you getting close?" asked Sam moving over to him. Eric was still staring at the blank screen. The picture on the screen hypnotized Eric. He had never, ever seen Callen at someone's mercy. He had never seen him so weak. "Eric?" yelled Sam. That shook Eric out of his reverie, "Yeah, I located a possible grid section of LA. I'll cross-reference it with the holdings Deeks found and maybe we'll end up with something." He typed and typed, scanned and cross-referenced but nothing. "Sam I have nothing, NOTHING!" said Eric losing his cool something he never did.

When all seemed lost a small but powerful voice uttered, "Where would a diplomat feel the safest, Mr. Hanna?"

"Somewhere where he'd have diplomatic immunity," and the penny dropped, "at the Consulate…he's at the Consulate?" he said disbelievingly.

The phone rang, "Sam…we've found nothing," said Kensi with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Come home, Kensi. We know where he is," said Sam in a monotone voice. Things were just going from bad to worse.

"OK, I'm on my way," and she hung up feeling hopeful but ignorant to the new conundrum.

Sam turned to Hetty, "So a Consulate, how do we get to him, Hetty without causing an international incident?"

"Let me make some calls," she left not making any eye contact, feeling shame and regret.

Sam didn't blame Hetty, but sometimes he came across as judgmental and self-righteous. He wanted to assure her that he didn't feel that way. But she had to make her calls and they all needed some time. Then the screen came back online. Eric and Sam's heads snapped up. There was Viktor again filling up the screen, obscuring Callen. Sam yelled for Hetty. "Part two of our play, Hetty. Behind me is your brave and noble Agent Callen. It has been hard waking him so I thought we might SHOCK him awake. What do you say? Yes, good I thought you'd agree," he said turning to Yusef who smiled at him, "Now Yusef!"

The jumper leads went into the tub of water Callen's feet were submerged in. Hetty entered just as electricity reverberated through Callen's still body. "You can stop now," he said moving closer.

Callen's eyes flickering and slowly opening, "Is that all you got?" he managed to mumble. Fury appeared in Viktor's eyes as a smile appeared on Sam's.

"You tell him Callen," said Eric, knowing he'd never be able to replicate Callen's cockiness and bravery in the face of such despair.

"Oh Agent Callen, you are a tough one. Yusef again!" ordered Viktor. Yusef obeyed like a stooge. Again the shock waves surged through his body, violently rattling Callen, to the point this time of unconsciousness.

"BASTARD!" yelled Sam, finally the emotions he tried so hard to hide, emerged and erupted like a volcano, "YOU BASTARD!" He stormed out, found his punching bag and started pounding and punching and kicking. Until exhausted he fell to the floor, holding his face in his hands, Sam shed tears for Callen.

Meanwhile back in the OSP tech centre, the video was continuing. Callen had been shocked another 2 times, "Well Hetty, I think that'll do. The next time we'll see if we can keep Callen awake so you can hear and see his suffering." The video streaming stopped.

"Eric, using the information you are collating, see if you can draw any connection to the Czechoslovakian Consulate. If I have a smidgen of proof I might be able to do something," Hetty said to Eric. Eric nodded. She made her way downstairs again holding on to the bannister ever so tightly and found Sam, sitting on the floor near the punching bag. She tentatively walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Oh Mr. Hanna I'm so sorry. We will find M. Callen in time, I promise."

Sam felt her caring hands and looked up at her. "Hetty there's no blame here. We just need to find him. If only there was a way in…an angle but there's nothing," said Sam disheartened.

Suddenly as if by divine intervention, Kensi and Deeks walked in. Hetty looked at the pair and she had a flash of genius, "Mr. Deeks I need to talk to you. Miss Blye and Mr. Hanna I may have a plan," said Hetty showing some hope for the first time since this whole mess started.

30 minutes later, the screen flashed on. The image of Callen burned in their retinas, hanging limply, dirty and wet. The blood on his face hadn't been cleaned off. But the team had a new resolve and a new plan. Deeks was executing it as they spoke. He'd have news soon, meanwhile Viktor appeared on the screen again. "Hetty hello…Agent Callen is strong and has resilient mental fortitude. You know how to pick them unlike my son. But I'll let that go for now. You know Tomas was tortured. They used the many torture techniques on him, some quite savage and brutal. I thought in memory of my son, Agent Callen might what to commemorate and honour him by enduring the same. Yes, I can see you agree. Yusef, you may start."

The team didn't want to watch but couldn't tear their eyes away. Yusef moved towards Callen whose eyes were darting back and forth. Callen saw the paraphernalia on the side table and he knew this torture so knew what to expect. He tried to move. But pain seared his body with every movement, "No…please not that!" They heard Callen plead, "NO!" The team was seeing a new side to their super agent Callen.

Yusef slid the large bowie knife across Callen's chest, making a 10 cm incision. Callen bit down on his lip and readied himself. The vinegar was poured on and then the salt rubbed in. Callen screamed as his chest became awash with fire. He passed out, "Oh no you don't!" said Yusef, picking up a bucket of water and drenching Callen, "Wakey, wakey!"

Callen shook his head and his eyes glared at Yusef, "When I get out, I will kill you!" Yusef smiled. He didn't take it seriously. There was no way that Callen would survive and escape.

Sam heard Callen's threat and his heart rejoiced. He was not giving up. Callen was ready for the fight.

Yusef halted before the next cut. Viktor wanted some of the spoils and took the knife and made a longer incision. This time Callen glared at him, holding back the scream. Then with a maniacal smile, he poured the vinegar and the salt. The pain was blinding. As much as Callen wanted to keep it together, he couldn't. He screamed and tears started streaming down. Viktor laughed. Callen's body slackened but he remained awake. He looked up at the camera, "Sam find me…I'll hold on. Don't let him win," and he passed out.

"Oh the empty words of a fallen soldier…one more time Agent Callen," said Viktor and Yusef threw another bucketful of water.

Morale was low then Sam got a text…_contact made, going for coffee._ Well done Deeks, well done!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He saw her at the coffee shop round the corner from the Consulate. He became Marty Deeks, graphic designer and entered the café. He sat at the table next to her with his latte. He saw her reading _Les Miserables _and drinking a cappuccino. Then he leant over and said, "Excuse me, would you pass the sugar?" and flashed his huge smile.

She looked up, startled that anybody would give her the time of day, "Sorry?"

"Sugar, please?" replied Deeks.

"Oh of course," she replied. She grabbed the sugar bowl and handed it to Deeks. He purposefully touched her hand whilst grabbing the bowl, making her blush.

"It's one of my favourites. I think Victor Hugo was a fantastic writer. The way he captured the French revolution in such a compelling story; everyone deserves a second chance and vengeance is an empty pursuit." She just looked at him unsure who this roguish man was, unsure how to take him.

"Sorry I get carried away. I love books. My name is Marty, Marty Deeks," he extended his hand.

She was absolutely blown away. He was cute, he loved literature and he was interested in her. "Oh, I'm Natasha Rolnik," she said coyly.

"So Natasha, are you new in town? I haven't seen you here before," asked Deeks.

"We moved here a month ago. My father received a new positing ago from South Africa to the US. I was so excited to come to America especially Los Angeles," Natasha explained.

"Your father, what does he do?" asked Deeks using all his charm.

"He's a Czechoslovakian Consul," she said smiling.

"Wow…imagine all the places you've been to. Do you move around a lot?" asked Deeks.

"We did when I was younger, but now father likes to stay in one place for a while, of course if our government allows it. You know how bureaucrats are," she said looking at Deeks and slowly falling for this larrikin.

"My family are farmers out west. They have been for generations. I hated the farm and moved out here. I'm a graphic designer. Lucky my brothers can follow the tradition…well one brother. One of my brothers, Bill died in Afghanistan 2 years ago. He was older than me. Dad's favourite even though he denied it. He never got over it. He wrote hundreds of letters to the government blaming them for his death…totally obsessed. But I was the one who was always in trouble and always living in my brother's shadow. When he died it got worse…I just had to leave and make my own mark in the world," said Deeks. He saw the look on her face. His little speech had hit a nerve. She felt the same way.

"I had a brother too. He died many years ago but my father has never gotten over it. It broke up his marriage. My mother couldn't put up with his obsessive fixation on my brother' death. She left and I stayed. I worry about him. Sometimes I think he needs help but I'm always afraid to approach the subject. I'm afraid that one day he'll just snap, Marty. Anyway enough about that, my father is hosting a lunch today at the Consulate. I get so awfully bored would you like to come? The entertainment might be dull but the food is exceptional," said asked. She was easy prey; lonely, sad and innocent baring her age.

"Sure I'd love to. Do I get a tour?" asked Deeks implying, maybe some _action_.

Her face went red. She lived a closeted life and Deeks was a breath of fresh air. No one like him had ever paid her attention, but Marty did. "I'll give you a tour, with pleasure…12 for cocktails, lunch is at 1," she said smiling.

"It's a date. I need to get back to work now," Deeks said as he got up, went to where she was sitting and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Natasha blushed. She was falling hard, "See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Deeks had made contact within an hour. He was good, he was NCIS good. He arrived at OSP and jogged upstairs just in time to see the next round of torture. He saw Kensi, Hetty, Eric and Sam staring at the screen. "So Hetty, the next round. Do you know Yusef was a champion boxer in the Special Forces? No, I hear you say, well he's going to show you some of the techniques he mastered…on Agent Callen," sneered Viktor.

Sam whispered, _no!_

Callen looked at the camera hardening his features but then he smiled ever so slightly and measuredly closed his eyes. Kensi looked at Sam, "What's he doing? How can he remain so calm?"

Hetty recognized it and spoke, "Reiki…self-healing and distancing himself from the pain. You are clever Mr. Callen."

They didn't know if his methods of maintaining sanity were working, but Yusef was having a ball; his fists pounding and punching, cracking bones and splitting skin. There hadn't been a sound from Callen. After minutes, Callen was unrecognisable and Yusef was sporting sore hands. "Now enough is enough. One mustn't spoil their help. Yusef cut him down and hose him off. Let him rest. I suppose he'll need some food. Hetty your agent must rest. I'll be in touch," said Viktor before the feed ended.

Kensi started to pace, "I don't know how much more Callen can take!"

"We've got an opening," said Deeks and they all turned around to see him smiling. "Callen won't be touched for at least 4 hours. He's hosting a lunch at the Consulate and I'm invited," he smiled broadly, so pleased with himself.

"Well done Deeks. We need to use this wisely. Now we can't enter the premises unless we have proof of a crime. The video shows Viktor and Callen but no connection to the location. So we can do this one of two ways; Deeks once you're inside, you could tell her the truth and appeal to her sympathetic side, and hopefully she could show you where Viktor would be holding Callen. Once we have the proof, I can appeal to Jackson, of National Security and get Viktor prosecuted or least expedited, or two; we'd go uncover," suggested Hetty.

"I don't think we need to separate them Hetty. We can put both plans in action. Deeks you could work on Natasha, work on her compassion and concern about her father's mental health. If we can get Natasha to confront her father, we might get a confession and the security tapes would get it all. Meanwhile Kensi could go undercover as a reporter, writing an exclusive article on 'The Lives of Foreign Diplomats', that way you could keep an eye on him and I can go in as maintenance, for an electrical shortage in the basement that Eric could arrange. We could attack it from 3 points. We'd find Callen and get him out," said Sam hoping the others would be on board. For the first time since this mess started, Sam actually felt some hope, some relief that they had gotten a lead, something to work with. They were going to get Callen back!

Kensi smiled and was excited, "Oh I like it."

"She digs me and we've made a connection through the brothers' story, so I think I can talk her round. She's worried about her dad. I think that'll supersede any allegiance to him especially when she finds out what he's up to," said Deeks confidently.

"Ok then Deeks, you might need some proof. Snippets of some of the footage on your phone downloading now," said Eric.

The cloud of uncertainty and despair was finally lifting. Hetty felt a sense of pride at how her team of misfits rallied together to save Callen. They would be successful; they would bring him home hopefully in time. She, on the other hand, would deal with Viktor her own way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was in place; back stories, credentials, uniforms. Hetty dressed Deeks and he looked smart, Kensi couldn't help looking at him. He caught her sideway glances and he smiled and she quickly turned away feigning disinterest. She was cute and she secretly thought he was too. He'd ask her out when this was finished. "Mr. Deeks you look fit for a Consulate lunch, be kind to her. When you explain this to her, she will feel used. Make sure you treat her with respect and compassion. She is as much a victim here as Mr. Callen," said Hetty.

Deeks looked at her and smiled, "I know Miss Lange…I will."

Finished with Deeks, she called over Kensi, "Miss Blye…you look wonderful. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you," said Hetty while adjusting Kensi's skirt. "Now Mr. Beale has organised your credentials and backstory. You are Evelyn Ross from _The International. _Stick with him. Keep him busy. This will give Mr. Hanna a clear path, Miss Blye," she finished.

Kensi saw Hetty's hands shaking. She caught Hetty's reflection in the mirror, "Hetty?" Hetty looked at Kensi's reflection, "We'll get him back."

She nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Callen had found himself cold and slumped in a corner when he regained consciousness. They didn't bother restraining him. His injuries making it impossible to Callen to move let alone escape. He tried to open his eyes but only his right eye obeyed, his left one swollen shut. His body was numb. The Reiki had helped. The pain was compartmentalised; he couldn't feel a thing. However he felt pain, anguish and sorrow, not for himself but for his team. Callen knew that the day would come when it would end, maybe not quite like this, but he'd die on the job. He was resigned to it. But not like this and not when he was so helpless to fight back. He would not die a victim.

But they would be the ones suffering when they found him in the state he was in and no longer with them. He was most worried about Hetty. Tomas' death was the first to scar Hetty's heart, Agent Sullivan's death had caused the scar to grow deeper and wider but Agent Callen's death would be the one to tear her heart in two. It would be the end of Hetty.

Thirty-six years ago she received a note from a very dear friend asking her one favour, to look out for his son. There was no mention of a daughter. She took that promise to heart and she'd done exactly that. She'd never tell Callen because she couldn't.

They had worked together in her early foreign intelligence days. He was a free agent with an astounding reputation. They needed someone with a certain expertise. He was their man. He arrived from Europe and introduced himself as Grigori. That's all she knew about him and that's all she'd ever know. Their mission was long but a success. They grew close and built an incredible friendship solely based on trust and anonymity. Then he left and she never saw him again. She couldn't tell Callen things she didn't know, things that would put him in harm's way. She swore secrecy and had made a promise; Callen must never know.

The food sat in a dirty plate on the floor next to him and that's where'd it stay. Callen tried to sit and assess the damage but there was too much. The thing that scared him the most was that he was having trouble breathing. During the beating, ribs were broken; he knew he felt them snap. One must've punctured a lung. He knew what that meant if they didn't arrive soon. He told Sam that he wouldn't give up, and he wasn't going to. But there was so much he could control. They had to reach him soon! He closed his eyes, found that place where he was at peace and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric had worked his magic. An electrical anomaly had been detected by security. They followed protocol and the contracted electrical company sent in a man; an electrician by the name Sam. Smooth as silk, he walked in and passed security. He was in, "Eric I'm in. Heading for the basement."

"Roger that. I've downloaded the basement's layouts onto your phone," said Eric with newly found enthusiasm, "Kensi?"

"Sailed through with flying colours and making a beeline for Viktor," whispered Kensi.

"Deeks?" Eric said.

"Yep, just about to make contact. I'll keep you informed, over and out," said Deeks, pumped about his role in saving a federal agent but he was also feeling uncomfortable about shattering Natasha's trust. He knew she was lonely and she had taken a big emotional risk opening up to him. He was about to destroy her. He was sorry about it and he felt terrible, but there were bigger this at stake than Natasha's feelings.

"Uh…Marty, you don't have to do the 'over and out' thing" said Eric trying not to make Deeks feel like a total geek and loser.

"Oh ok," said Deeks, glad Eric had told him before he did to Kensi or Sam because he'd never live it down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha had placed his name on the guest list. She was by her father's side but anxiously looking at the entrance waiting for Deeks, "Something wrong my dear?" asked Viktor.

She turned around to face her father with a beaming smile, "Of course not. I invited a friend just making sure I see him when he arrives."

"A man?" asked Viktor concerned and nervous.

"Yes father. He is very nice and intelligent, funny and…" said Natasha.

"Natasha…be careful. I don't want my little girl being hurt, that's all. I've already lost your brother," he said growing solemn.

"Why do you do that? You always bring up Tomas. He has been dead for 16 years father. Let it go," she pleaded.

Suddenly she saw something that would stay with her forever. Her father's face became so enraged that she literally feared for her life. "Don't you ever say that to me. He was my son, my brilliant and wonderful son. He was going to achieve great things but he never go the chance," said Viktor almost trance-like.

Natasha's eyes widen and for the first time in her life, she feared him. She saw the man her mother had warned her about years ago. His grip on her arm tightened as she tried to pull away, "Father, you're hurting me," she said with a slight panic in her voice.

He stared at her, "Your brother was perfect and they killed him. Understand? Killed him! You will not talk badly about him. You are nothing compared to Tomas," his voice suddenly getting louder.

Natasha was desperately trying to pry herself away when Viktor's PA slid next to him, "Sir, you're making a scene. I'm sure you can do this later. There is a reporter waiting to speak to you and she cannot see this behavior…she is from _The International_."

Viktor, eyes still fixated on his daughter said, "Thank you Jarko." She took that window of opportunity, ripped her arm from his grip, turned and rushed off… into Deeks.

"Hey Natasha, where are you going in such a hurry," said Deeks pretending not to have seen everything. But he had seen the scene and placed himself in her way. He needed to play this well and carefully.

She lifted her head, "Oh god, Marty. I am so sorry. I didn't realise…did I hurt you?" she said fighting back tears.

He gently lifted her chin, his smiling face suddenly showing concern, "You're crying?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh it's nothing," and started to walk off.

"No, people don't cry without a reason," he pulled a tissue from his pocket. "Natasha. Come, come on," said Deeks placing his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to one of the closed side rooms.

She didn't want to fight with Deeks and she found his warmth soothing. They went into the room and closed the door.

Meanwhile Kensi stood waiting to be introduced. Jarko had calmed Viktor, whose behaviour had warranted some raised eyebrows. "Mr. Rolnik this is Ms Evelyn Ross from _The International_. She's doing a feature…" Kensi interrupted Jarko.

"Sorry I don't mean to be forward or rude but I can speak for myself," glaring at Jarko. She then turned her attention to Viktor who was immediately taken by Kensi's spunk and beauty, "I'm Evelyn Ross and I'm doing a feature on _The European Gentleman_." She extended her hand, tilted her head and smiled. He smiled, took her hand in his and gently kissed it without wavering his glance, "A great pleasure, Ms Ross. Walk with me and we'll talk." All Kensi could think was, 40 secs, hook line and sinker! Everything was going to plan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An impatient Sam had weaved his way through the rat warren that was the Consulate's basement, searching every room and closet. Hope was fading, maybe Hetty had been wrong, maybe he wasn't here and they had wasted so much time following a red herring; until he saw Yusef sitting at a table outside a closed door. Sam smiled…payback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**a/n oh yeah!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all the reviews and the helpful hints. **_

**Chapter 8**

"Rupert, there is a situation," Hetty spoke to the Director of Homeland Security who then in turn spoke to the Czechoslovakian Minster of Foreign Affairs. It was all set. Viktor would be extradited and trailed in Czechoslovakia, once her team worked their magic. Once in Czechoslovakia, Hetty would deal with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deeks sat Natasha down on the supple mahogany Cambridge lounge that graced the study, and poured her a glass of water. She accepted it and smiled through her anguish. "It'll be ok Natasha. He was just being a dad," said Deeks trying to defend her father. He'd hope by using reverse psychology that she'd reach her own conclusion of her father's mental and emotional instability and turn against him.

She looked at him incredulous. She couldn't believe he was taking her father's side, "Just being a dad! A real father wouldn't go psychotic like that. He would cherish the only child he has left, Marty. This is it…I'm going back to Czechoslovakia and living with my mum. This was a huge mistake!"

Deeks didn't say a word. This was harder than he thought. He really liked Natasha and could see himself having a relationship with her but he was here for a reason and hopefully she'd understand. "Natasha…relationships with our parents are difficult especially when we come into our own and want to live our own lives," he tried to be understanding and helpful.

"Marty I know that. But lately he has been distant and preoccupied. He's hiding something from me. Like the other day, he had me work a casual day at the hospital…" she was saying but got interrupted.

"At the hospital?" asked Marty. This was going exactly the way he had hoped.

"Oh I'm a registered nurse," he nodded, "He wanted me to keep an eye on this man who had been shot. I did it but he didn't tell me why not even when I asked him out right…nothing. You know what he said _don't worry your pretty head_ and he bought me a Birkin." She noticed no reaction from Marty, " It's a Hermes handbag worth $10 000."

"Oh…oh. I could pay off my car with that," he said smiling which made her smile as well. "Natasha that sounds like a 'I've done something wrong' present to me…a buy-off," said Marty playing along carefully.

"Exactly what I thought…I just don't know what he's up to," she said looking and sounding so sad.

This was the moment. "Natasha what if I could tell you what's going on?" he said tentatively, afraid it may all blow up in his face.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him, smudged mascara framing her pretty eyes then scoffed, "I knew it. I knew no one like you would ever go out with someone like me. Who are you Marty Deeks and what do you want?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to mislead you," he tried to justify his actions.

"Yes you did and it has to do with the man in the hospital, doesn't it? My father is at the bottom of this whole ridiculous scenario," she said acerbically.

"Your father has orchestrated the abduction of two NCIS federal agents. He has tortured them with the intention of killing them. NCIS managed to rescue the first agent. But the second agent, the man you were observing in the hospital, is still held by your father. NCIS headquarters has been receiving video footage of the torture the agent is sustaining. He has him here, Natasha. He will kill him," said Deeks keeping it factual and need to know basis.

"Marty, what are you saying. I know my father is not perfect and I may have ranted like a spoilt child, but what you're saying is beyond ridiculous," she said trying to keep a level head, but the conviction in her voice was waning.

Marty sighed sympathetically, and pulled out his phone, "I didn't want to show you this. I wanted it to be the last resort but here is the proof you need."

The footage showed her father, showed Callen and showed Yusef. It was beyond incriminating. She hiccupped in horror, "It is my father…oh my goodness what is Yusef doing? The poor man," she looked up at Marty, "Turn it off. I've seen enough. But why, Marty? Why would he do something like this?"

"Viktor holds this agent's supervisor responsible for Tomas' death and he wanted to make her feel the pain and the anguish he felt when he lost your brother," said Deeks.

"My brother knew what he was doing. He knew the risks. There is no one to blame, Marty. Your agent, your friend should not have to endure such pain and suffering over this. This is a grave injustice." Then drawing up some courage, " What can I do?" she said resolved with her betrayal of her father. Deeks nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Payback! Sam walked towards Yusef, "Hey man, is the secondary fuse box down here. I can't seem to find it anywhere else."

Yusef was suspicious. He stood up from his chair, as Sam got nearer, "No, it's not down here. You shouldn't be here. You should go back."

"Nah, I'd better take a look. My boss is a real a-hole. I'm under enough pressure to get the thing fixed for the party upstairs." Very casually he looked around the alcove and noticed the door, "Hey maybe it's in that room," suggested Sam making his way towards it.

Yusef moved to stand in front of Sam blocking his way. His face hard as steel, "You cannot enter!"

Sam looked at him still maintaining his cover and smiled, "Come on man…what, you hiding the crown jewels?" and tried to push his way through when Yusef pushed him back.

"I said you cannot enter," repeated Yusef with menace pushing him back.

"Try and stop me!" and with that Sam landed a right hook at Yusef's face. He stumbled back against the wall. Sam repositioned himself, whilst Yusef shook the stars from his eyes. He got up angry and lunged towards Sam who took on his full force. Yusef got in a hit, and then Sam retaliated with a knee to the abdomen. Yusef elbowed Sam then followed with a roundhouse kick sending Sam to the floor. Yusef didn't waste time and grabbed Sam's neck. The pressure around his neck was becoming increasingly overwhelming. Sam was struggling to stay awake. But then he got his second wind. His left palm went straight to Yusef's windpipe, causing the giant to retract back in a fury, hands grabbing his throat.

Sam gasped for breath and saw the opportunity to end it. He sprung up and flung his arm around Yusef's neck and started to squeeze. Yusef started jerking like a rodeo bull, hitting Sam's hulk against the walls, his face turning red and then blue. Sam could feel his ribs taking all the brunt. They'd be blue and bruised tomorrow. However nothing compared to Callen's injuries. He shouldn't complain.

The all of a sudden, the giant started to crumble to the floor as Sam held onto his grip, not relenting until Yusef lay passed out on the floor. Sam let go and sat breathing heavily, letting his lungs have their fill. Then he took out the plastic ties and placed them on Yusef's wrists and ankles, "I'll deal with you later!" Bloody and bruised Yusef lay motionless.

Sam felt the bruise on his cheek swelling up and stickiness down the side of his face…great! Sam hated facial injuries. He grabbed at Yusef's shirt and ripped a piece from it and used to wipe the blood from his face. Then he looked at the door. He was anxious but brimming with trepidation. He was afraid of what he'd find on the other side. Callen had been alive after the vicious beating, but with all the injuries he had sustained, maybe…well just maybe they'd taken their toll.

He placed his hand on the handle, half expecting it to be locked but it levered open easily in his hand. Then he pushed the door open. The room was dark and it reeked with blood and stale human smell. His eyes took a moment too long to adjust to the lighting. It was too dark to see anything. He couldn't see Callen. Desperation crept into Sam's confident demeanour. He called out with caution whilst feeling his way around the room, "G?...G? It's Sam."

Nothing. He moved further into the room and stumbled upon a table and a lamp, nearly knocking them over. He hadn't seen them in the footage. He didn't want to switch it on, but there was no other way of finding Callen. He decided to switch it on and literally everything was revealed; the monstrous torturing equipment, the meat hook, the chair and a puddle of water. Stemming from the puddle was a wet trail that led to a far dark corner of the room. He saw his friend, his partner, and his brother-in-arms slumped pathetically in the corner. Sam rushed over. Callen was soaked in a mixture of blood and water. He was shivering and his eyes closed. It didn't look like Callen; the cocky, self-assured super agent. This person in front of him was a parody of everything Callen.

Sam watched Callen, watched his shallow and extremely slow breathing. He didn't know how to reach out to his partner. He was so vulnerable and so hurt. Sam felt his throat constrict and he worked hard to hold back the tears as he slowly said, "G?" He raised his hand and he felt it shaking. He was afraid to touch him. So he stilled his hand as best he could and touched Callen's shoulder. He was afraid that Callen would be startled thinking it would be Yusef. But Sam didn't get a response. He tried again, "G? It's Sam."

Still Sam saw nothing until he noticed Callen's breathing quicken a tad, and then he saw movement. Callen opened his eye and focused it on Sam. Relief washed over Sam, "Hey man…welcome back." But Callen didn't say a word. He just stared at Sam.

Sam had brought a blanket in his 'electrician's' bag. He pulled it out and was about to wrap it around Callen, when he heard, " 'bout…time…I …was…getting…bored." With each word, Sam heard laboured breathing. Callen was hurt and he was hurt bad.

"About time? Do you know where you are? You're in a bloody consulate. Your rescue is going to cause an international incident, G. Only you…only you. Here lean forward and I'll wrap this blanket around you. You're freezing," Sam, said ready to pull the blanket around. Callen tried to move, but gasps and whimpers of pain followed. His brow frowned and tears streamed down his cheek. Sam stopped unsure what to do next.

"Sam…I need …help," struggled Callen. Callen never asked for help. It said a lot. He couldn't move without willingly causing himself pain and he wasn't that masochistic.

It pained Sam so much to see Callen in this situation. He never ever showed his emotions and was always willing to shrug off any injury. He hated being made a fuss over. But now he was hurting so much and Sam knew that in order to help him, he needed to cause Callen more pain. "It's ok G. I'm going to help you and get you out. I'm going to put my arm just around your shoulders and pull you forward. Then I'll swing the blanket around, ok."

Sam touched Callen's left shoulder, and he cried out, "Not…that shoulder. It's…dislocated."

"Why didn't you tell me? Anything else I should know?" said Sam a little annoyed. Callen glared at him the best he could. It wasn't very convincing. "Ok let's try again. On the count of 3…ready, 1, 2, 3." Then he gently pulled Callen towards him. Callen held his breath. Sam felt heat radiating off Callen's body and he felt it tense but the blanket was now embracing his weakened body.

Callen started to slow his breathing, trying to control the pain, "I need…to close…my eyes, Sam."

"No, no G, keep them open…well at least one open Cyclops. I'm just waiting for Deeks' diversion and we're out of here," said Sam not knowing what to do. "Do you want some water?" he asked.

Callen's eye looked at him and started to close his eye, "G! No…no you stay with me," Sam started to panic. Then he heard Callen's voice.

"How's…Hetty?"

"Good, good. She's ok…no I don't know. She seems frail, G. I'm worried about her," said Sam honestly, "and I'm worried about you. Let me make an assessment of your injuries."

Sam started to move his hands towards Callen's abdomen when Callen hand jutted out and he whispered, "Too many…don't. Let..me..speak…to …Hetty."

"What, now?" said Sam. He really wanted to see the damage Callen had sustained. But this request to speak to Hetty. It suddenly hit Sam, Callen thought he was going to die…not on his watch.

"Yeah…I mightn't make …it Sam and I don't want…Hetty to think…she's responsible…please," said Callen waning.

"You are going to get through this…hell you were worse in Bogota remember?" said Sam trying in vain to elicit some hope in Callen. Callen remembered Bogota and he tried to laugh, but as he did it prompted a cough that racked his body. His good arm grabbed his stomach and ribs, while it twisted on itself only to reveal blood on his lips and chin. Then it stopped and Callen had passed out. Sam cleaned the blood and he immediately started fearing the worse. While Callen was out, he started assessing the damage. He was worried about the wound, but more so about the blood on his lips. He scanned his abdomen and his sides until he got to his right side. It was swollen and tight. There was internal damage. Callen needed a hospital now. Then the ribs; he felt at least two broken. One must have punctured a lung. He needed help. Sam started to panic and spoke to his earpiece.

"Deeks, how long?" he asked with desperation.

"Five minutes Sam," answered Deeks quietly moving away from Natasha, "bad?"

"Yeah…hurry," said Sam, looking at his partner. They needed the distraction to get Callen out. They were still on international soil and Callen couldn't wait for injunctions. Then he noticed Callen slowly waking, controlling his breath, "I want…to …speak to Hetty, Sam," said Callen sternly.

Sam picked up his phone and Callen relaxed, "Hetty?"

"Mr. Hanna? Are you in? Have you found him?" asked Hetty nervously and sounding so frail.

"Yeah, G wants to talk to you," said Sam, unsure whether he wanted to listen to this. He knew what Callen was doing…famous last words. Sam didn't want him to do it. He didn't want Callen to stop fighting. Sam was afraid that by exonerating Hetty, he'd be at peace to let go.

Hetty waited on the phone unsure of what Callen had to say and why, why couldn't it wait until later. Then it dawned on her, maybe he couldn't or didn't know if he would be able to and Hetty grew sadder, "Mr. Callen?" her voice breaking.

"Hetty," came his whisper so vulnerable and so young, "I want you to know this was not…(he coughed, again spitting blood) not your fault. I don't (the cough strangled his body again and Hetty's heart was breaking) blame you." Sam moved forward trying to support his partner. But Callen looked at Sam letting him know that he was fine to continue, "Ever since I remember you've been there for me as you are now. If I don't get a chance (coughing again) thank you for everything, Hetty."

"No Mr. Callen. A long time I made a promise to a dear friend to look over you. I don't intend to break my promise. I order you to fight, fight hard and make it back to us. We need you more than you'll ever know. Understand?" said Hetty not knowing what else to say. She gave him something to hold onto, a piece of the puzzle he wanted so badly to complete. Hopefully he'd react.

The phone was silent. "Who did you make the promise to?" asked a weary and hurting Callen, too tired to play games.

There was no response from Hetty for a while and then she said, "You'll only find out when you make it out. We will sit and I will tell you a story."

Callen didn't reply but a voice came over Sam's earpiece, "Game time 2 minutes."

"Hetty…" said Sam, "it's show-time."

"Please bring him home," begged Hetty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n The characters might act a little out of character because the next part of the story is a bit AU so please don't pick it to bits…just a warning._

**Chapter 9**

Natasha held onto Marty's hand as they both walked out of the study to the main ballroom where her father was holding court. Kensi entranced him. "So Miss Ross, what can I tell you?" asked Viktor, so suave and so charming. Kensi could only feel venom and hate.

"There are only few men in this world that are renowned for the diplomatic abilities and accomplishments. You are one of them. You intrigue the diplomatic world, Viktor. I want to know why, I want to see what makes you tick and I want the world to know…through my article of course, "said Kensi batting her eyelashes and really playing the besotted vixen well.

"Miss Ross…" he started to say.

Then she placed her hand on his forearm, "Evelyn please…no formalities."

"Evelyn I will tell you everything I can, with pleasure. Maybe we can take this conversation to my private quarters," he smiled extending his arm. Kensi smiled back fully understanding the implications and took his arm graciously. But before they left, they heard a female voice.

"Father, what do you think you're doing?" she yelled. Then she turned to the people gathered around, "My father is a criminal, a mentally unstable individual. He has kidnapped and tortured American federal agents to get revenge over the death of my brother." The guests gasped and started looking around in sheer surprise.

Suddenly security guards were at her side immediately grabbing her arms. She started to struggle, "Let me go…" Deeks looked on after having connected his phone to the central hub. He really couldn't interfere too much. It had to be Natasha's role although it pained him to see her treated so badly. He waited patiently because as soon as the security guards came from downstairs he'd notify Sam.

Viktor was caught off guard but being the quintessential diplomat, he tried to quell the shock that he saw radiating from everyone, "My dear friends, my daughter is not well. She has been taking medication to help her with depression…"

"NO, NO, NO! I have proof," she yelled, "You will not get away with this. I will not let an innocent man suffer and die because of your ridiculous and mad revenge plot." Deeks pressed play. The image of Callen and Yusef flashed on the 4 plasmas gracing the ballroom instead of the images of his homeland, then the incriminating image of Viktor. The guests in the ballroom went hysterical and the security guards came running up. Showtime! Kensi nodded at Deeks.

"Sam now!" yelled Deeks, trying to get his voice over the ruckus of the guests.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat with Callen for what seemed a very long time. It was hard keeping Callen awake. Sam reminisced about some of the more entertaining cases and people they had dealt with. Some had brought a smile to Callen's face. Sam was getting impatient because he could see that Callen was growing weaker…Deeks, Deeks, Deeks he thought. Suddenly a voice came through his earpiece, "Sam now!"

"Got it!" responded Sam then he turned to Callen, "G, time to go. Can you stand?"

Callen looked at Sam, "Need help."

"Ok, I've got you. I'll grab you from under the arms," Sam said. He moved himself into position and grabbed Callen. Callen threw his good arm around Sam's hulky shoulders. Bearing almost all his weight, he heaved Callen onto his feet. "Let's go!" said Sam. As he took the first step, Callen's legs crumbled. It caught Sam off guard and they nearly went tumbling to the floor. "G…" he looked at Callen, "G?" Callen had passed out. So Sam, keeping a firm grip on his good arm, twisted in such a way to fling him over his shoulder. He knew if Callen were awake he'd be screaming in pain. Sam turned and headed for the door.

The window of opportunity was small before the guards returned and he'd have to hurry. He got to the exit and found the hall empty except for Yusef still passed out. He gave Yusef a kick to the head for posterity. Then Sam sprinted down the various corridors the best he could, until he got to the service exit. There he found the EMTs waiting with the ambulance. Callen's dead weight was bearing down on Sam as he reached the trolley. One EMT helped Sam place Callen on it while the other started with the assessment. Sam spoke into the earpiece, "We're out."

Then the taller EMT spoke to Sam, "We need to go. You riding with us?" Sam nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was mayhem…but before Natasha could say anything else, Kensi moved towards Viktor and smiled broadly, "You Viktor, are under arrest."

Viktor turned around and arrogantly said, "Oh please, I am a Czechoslovakian Consul. I have diplomatic immunity."

"Really, not when your Minister for Foreign Affairs gives our Homeland Security permission to charge you and extradite you…Mr. Consul. Like I said, you are under arrest and oh, here they come," Kensi said quite pleased with herself. The Homeland agents walked up to Viktor and place him in handcuffs, to the shock and horror of all the diplomatic guests. They read him his rights as the started to move him off, when Kensi grabbed his arm and moved in closer, "Just that you know, revenge is best served cold, Viktor. Watch your back. You've made NCIS your enemy." Then she nodded to the other agents as they took him away while others had gone to get Yusef.

Only moments had passed when the consulate staff and the Homeland Liaison officers started to clean up the mess and minimise any political fallout and media exposure. Kensi saw Marty and Natasha. She saw how distraught Natasha was and she saw how sensitive and understanding Marty was. She'd leave Deeks with Natasha and let him bring her into the OPS centre when they were ready. He was the only one who had lived through the betrayal of her father and he'd be the one to console her and help her. Kensi nodded at Deeks and spoke in her earpiece, "Take care of her." Deeks smiled sadly and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood in the emergency waiting room…again. He looked at his hands and saw blood, Callen's blood. He tried to wipe it off on his shirt, but his shirt and his jeans were covered in filth and blood, Callen's blood. His head hurt and his ribs did too. He needed to shower because as he was a terrible sight to behold. But leaving the ER was out of the question until he had news. So he trudged to the bathrooms and stared at himself in the mirror. It had been a long and difficult case. He didn't recognize the eyes staring back at him. They were weary, tired and jaded. The glass half-full was now close to empty.

There had been so much to deal with and yet more to come. He was tired; not just physically but emotionally. Callen had become the closest thing to a brother he had and watching his ordeal, it affected Sam to the very core of his existence. They all accepted that in their line of work, injury was part of the course. But when injury was a result of revenge and payback, it was hard to take. It was redundant. Callen's torture was senseless and meaningless. What made it worse was the fact that Callen and Dom were only pawns in Viktor's plan. They had wasted valuable resources for something that didn't threaten lives or the nation's security but they had been wasted on a madman's folly. What made it all the more frustrating was that they nearly lost Dom, a young agent showing lots of promise and the future of their best agent lay in doubt. Not to mention the affect this case would have on the whole team including Hetty.

But for the moment Sam knew he had to concentrate on more important things. He needed to find out how Callen was faring and he needed to call in. He splashed the water on his face and washed the grime and the blood off as best he could. At least now he looked a fraction more respectable. He left the bathroom and found himself back at the ER waiting room. He had spoken to Hetty and asked her not to come to the hospital. There was nothing she could do and he'd keep her posted. It had been hours since they had brought him in and no word. However, Kensi had appeared, "Sam?"

Sam turned around so relieved to see her. He turned straight to face her and gave her a huge hug, "Hey, big guy. You look terrible. Go home. I'll stay."

Sam shook his head, "No…I'm tired but I want to stay, Kens. I need to know if he'll be ok. Then I'll go home."

"Ok then, any word?" she asked, loving Sam's faithful personality.

"No. It's been hours. Last time someone came out and gave us an update, but now nothing. I asked the nurse and they don't know. Kensi I'm afraid, you know. G wasn't G. He said and did things that just weren't him. I'm afraid he's given up," said Sam sitting down.

Kensi followed him and sat next to him and flung her long arm over his muscular shoulders, "Sam you of all people should know the different ways agents react when the find themselves under a great amount of stress. Callen isn't inhuman and he isn't invincible. What you saw was the raw Callen, the man no one ever gets to see. He is strong and he is determined. He wouldn't give up. He wouldn't do it to us, to you and especially to Hetty. Have faith in him Sam…he'll pull through and then you can tease him about having to have carried him out. He'd owe you big time…you're still ahead on that?" Then she realised how stupid a comment that had been. She'd emphasized all the times Callen had come close to death, more than she could count on her fingers and toes.

But Sam saw the humour and good-nature behind the comment, "I'm 4 up and he knows that. You're right Kensi…your right about everything."

More time had passed and Kensi and Sam had fielded more calls from Hetty, Director Vance, Nate, Eric, Deeks, Dom and most surprisingly Gibbs. Apparently the word was out in security cirlces of what had happened. Kensi's head was resting on Sam's shoulders when it snapped up. She saw a doctor emerge from the ER. She stood up pulling Sam up with her. "Family of Mr. Callen? I'm Doctor Gallo," said the doctor looking very tried and drawn.

"NCIS…and yes we're family. I'm Agent Sam Hanna and this is Agent Kensi Blye. How's he doing?" said Sam.

"Mr. Callen has barely survived 4 hours of surgery. We've placed him in a medically induced coma to help the body through the healing process and minimise traumatic shock. He is critical and his chances aren't as hopeful as we would've hoped. The superficial wounds will heal. The gunshot wound was infected and we've got him on strong antibiotics for that. We found two broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung and drainage is in place. However what causes us the most concern is the damage to his right kidney. It is on the verge of collapsing. We've got him on dialysis. We hope that will relieve the pressure on the kidneys and facilitate healing. There is nothing else we can do except pray," explained the doctor sounding upset and angry.

"Thanks doc…Is there something wrong? What's with the attitude?" asked Sam a bit peeved that saving Callen's life seemed like an inconvenience to the doctor.

"Agents Hanna and Blye our profession is to save lives and preserve life. No one should go through that amount of pain and suffering. I understand your profession safeguards the nation and protects us all, but what Agent Callen went through was inhumane and it angers all of us here. I hope you catch the person who committed such a heinous crime. I can assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure Mr. Callen gets through this," said the doctor passionately.

"Thank you Dr. Gallo…but our job is what it is. We protect and we lay down our lives but we're used as trading chips. We're resigned to it…Can we see him?" said Kensi calmly because she could see the raging storm behind Sam's calm exterior.

"You can but be prepared. It's not a sight for the faint of heart and please don't touch anything. Talk to him. Tell him things you know he'd like to hear. I'll be around and Agent Hanna, get some rest. I'd hate to be treating you as well," said the doctor. Sam and Kensi were annoyed at his candid bedside manner but it was also refreshing because they knew exactly where things stood and they could deal.

"So, shall we Sam?" she looked up at Sam, "We'll say hello and then I'll take you home. You shower, eat and rest and then you can come back."

Sam turned to Kensi with a look of surprise on his face, "Did you hear what the doc said. How can I leave G when he's in there fighting for his life, Kensi? How can I? I need to be with him."

"You will but not like this Sam. He doesn't need you now but he will when he wakes and you need to be awake and ready to help and support Callen," spoke Kensi frankly.

It made sense to Sam but he didn't like to admit it. "Ok…you're right," said Sam and they walked to the ICU room. As they opened the door slightly, they could already hear the beeps and hums of the machines. Sam took a deep breath and so did Kensi. They entered and froze at the sight of Callen. Kensi took Sam's arm and pulled him forward.

"Come on Sam," said Kensi finding a reserve amount of strength in herself to help Sam through this. They stood at Callen's bedside and didn't recognize the person in the bed.

"That's not Callen Kensi," said Sam in shock.

"It is Sam. He'll make it through. He's Callen, our Callen," said Kensi to Sam then turned to Callen.

"Hey Callen, bit of a rough couple of days. The doctor said you'll be fine but you have to keep fighting and we'll be here every step of the way. I love you Callen," said Kensi keeping her emotions in check. She threaded her arm through Sam's and gave him encouragement.

"Hey G…we got the son of a bitch. Kensi was great as always. We borrowed a detective from LAPD. His name is Marty Deeks, bit of a Shaggy look-a-like. He did a great job with Viktor's daughter. We pulled it all together and we came through for you G. Now it's your turn. You need to get through this G. We're all here for you. I'm going to go and get cleaned up. Saving you is always dirty work. Then I'll be back, ok? See ya buddy," said Sam. Callen didn't respond. His body still and battered, but Kensi smiled at both her boys and they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n I don't like writing descriptions of hospital scenes. So you'll find that I skim over those parts. I'll leave it to your imagination. This is a 'tie-up-loose-ends' chapter before we get to the next phase._

**Chapter 10**

It was late in the day and most of the NCIS operatives had gone home when Deeks entered the boathouse with Natasha and found Hetty sitting on the lounge, waiting. "Miss Lange?" said Deeks surprised.

"Oh Mr. Deeks you're here and this must be Miss Rolnik," said Hetty showing fatigue and worry whilst she stood to take Natasha's hand, "hello dear, I'm Miss Henrietta Lange, the person who is responsible for this mess."

Natasha took Hetty's hand, quite underwhelmed by the woman standing in front of her. She imagined a Norse female warrior. However Natasha greeted her as she smiled weakly, "Pleased to meet you Miss Lange. Please don't blame yourself. This is all my father's doing, his madness. My father is responsible for this not you."

Hetty was impressed by the stoicism of this young woman, "You are very kind to say that. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, especially after the death of your brother."

"Thank you Miss Lange but that was over 15 years ago. I have moved on, so has my mother and honestly I hate talking about it now. I hate dredging up the past. My father hasn't. He became so obsessed with the way Tomas died. I read the report. It was a bad situation. Your management of the case was without fault. My brother was brilliant, yes but he was inexperienced, young and rash. My father couldn't accept that his precious and perfect son had made a mistake; he couldn't accept that he wasn't infallible. Now so many years later people are still suffering. It just had to stop," said Natasha regretting that she was ever involved in this whole mess, regretting she was ever a Rolnik.

"I am never at a loss for words, Miss Rolnik. But I'm sorry to say I am today. My heart aches for your pain and the part I played in it. I hope one day you can find peace. But now NCIS thanks you for your assistance and I personally thank you for helping to save the life of one of my agents," said Hetty whilst gathering her handbag. "Now I will leave you and Mr. Deeks to talk and debrief. Then I'm sure Mr. Deeks will find you some nice accommodation for the night. I don't think you'll want to go back to the consulate. Goodnight Miss Rolnik and goodnight Mr. Deeks," said Hetty.

But as she started to leave Marty asked, "Are you going to see Callen?"

The question and the tenderness in his voice hit a nerve, "Yes Mr. Deeks."

"Say hi from me even though we haven't met yet.," he said unashamedly conceerned.

"I will pass on that message," said Hetty as she exited the boatshed.

Then Marty looked at Natasha and exhaled, "You want to talk about what happened?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked Marty, "No…I don't need to. I think I'm ok. I just need sleep."

Natasha was beautiful and strong. He walked up to her and brushed some loose strands from her face and tucked them behind her ear, "I've got a spare bed. You can bunk with me tonight or until you decide what to do." She raised her left eyebrow and her lips lifted into a smile. "I don't 'mean bunk with me' just, you know, use my spare room," he explained quite embarrassed. She looked at him and she saw that Marty felt something for her and it wasn't pity.

"Sure, that's really sweet. I don't have anywhere to go. Thanks Marty," she said graciously. Marty nodded and led her out of the boatshed to his apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hetty hated this part the most. Driving into the car park she could feel her heart beat hasten. Too often had she done this where Mr. Callen was concerned. He had a habit of flirting with danger and he always made it through, but this time, after what she saw in the video footage, she wasn't sure. The walk to the elevator and through the silent corridors was longer than she anticipated. She arrived at the ICU level and stood outside Callen's room plucking up the courage to go in when she heard a familiar voice, "It's the best time to visit when it's all quiet and no one's around."

Hetty registered the voce and smiled, then slowly she turned around and lifted her head; of course he'd come. "Jethro…good to see you," and he gave her a hug.

"I came as soon as I heard. I've just seen him. This is worse than last time. They certainly did a number on him," said Jethro Gibbs as laconic as always.

"It was painful to watch, Jethro. Viktor was right targeting Callen. He is like a son to me. I pray he survives," said Hetty baring a bit of her soul to Jethro.

"He's Callen. He will. Anyway I need to get back to D.C. but I'll come when I can. He knows I'm always there for him. If he's a son to you, he's a brother to me. If you need anything just call me," said Jethro looking at Hetty, making sure that she understood his role and commitment in Callen's life.

Hetty pursed her thin lips and nodded her head as she gently touched his arm. She knew Callen had an ally in Gibbs. It warmed her heart that he had people, special people in his corner. Then she saw Jethro's usually unexpressive face, look concerned, "Has he been?" he asked.

"I don't know and I probably won't. Though Jethro I hope he does," said Hetty.

"Me too. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have a son like Callen. Anyway we cannot intervene. It's not our place. Take care Hetty," he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. It lasted a while because it helped ease their mutual pain. He let go and walked away, giving Hetty a final wave. She stood there alone again but she felt stronger. The door beckoned and she went in.

The room was dimly lit but the machines gave off enough light to enable Hetty to see the disheartening sight that lay in front of her. She moved closer and noticed how still he was. Medical coma they had said. They knew what they were doing and she trusted them. Callen, the person who didn't sleep, couldn't sit still and constantly needed to fidget, was lying ever so still. She extended her hand and caressed his hair and then his cheek. "Oh Callen, why must it always be you. This was my mess. I'm sorry you had to be involved. Viktor will pay for this, he will pay dearly, you have my word. You see Callen, I promised to look after you, to keep an eye on you and it seems I'm not doing a good job now, am I. You need to come through this because I need you and I love you. You are the child I always wish I had and I need to tell you important things. Today I realised that I don't want to die nor do I want you to die without knowing the truth. It's time you know what I do. Be strong and get well, liebes Kind. I'll see you tomorrow," said Hetty wiping the solitary tear that ran down her face. She fixed her handbag on her shoulder and slinked out just as she slinked in.

Xxxxxxxxx

The thoughts were hazy but familiar voices floated in and out. He heard them talking unable to make anything out. He heard Hetty and Sam, Kensi and Jethro…Jethro. Callen thought if Gibbs had come, things must have been dire. But he thought it was so reassuring that he was loved so much. He finally found somewhere he belonged amongst people that truly cared for him. Maybe, just maybe he had found home. Maybe it was time to stop running chasing ghosts from the past. He was pain free and he knew that wasn't right, but it felt good. He enjoyed the nurses talking about him and the visits from his friends until he heard a voice he didn't recognise.

"What a man you have grown to be Gerhard! Noble, strong and fearless just like your father but you have your mother's compassion and heart. It pains me to see you like this son. Get well soon and one day we might meet," said the mysterious voice.

Callen fought to wake and see the man whose voice he just heard, but he couldn't. The drugs were too strong. He heard a deep droning mumble and he was unable to decipher anything except for two words; son and mother. This voice, this man knew something about his past. Hell, this man could be his father. This thought focused Callen on his recovery. He needed to heal faster and quicker to find this man, this allusive man who had made contact with him. His family definitely was here but his past was out there, hiding. Why?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks had passed and the whole debacle was over. The team had been successful with the help of Deeks who had proved himself to be a valuable asset. Dom had been transferred to D.C and there was a vacancy in her team. Deeks had gone back to LAPD working his usual beat feeling a little disgruntled. He'd seen the bright lights of being a federal agent and he wanted more. LAPD just didn't cut it anymore. But it wasn't luck that Hetty called Deeks in.

He sauntered in casually, looking around, still amazed at and mesmerized by the OPS centre. Some of the agents looked sideways at him and he just stared them down with his disarming smile. Then he saw Hetty, Sam and Kensi. He made his way over a little more tentatively, "Mr Deeks how wonderful for you to join us. 9:30 did I say not?" scolded Hetty. But Deeks couldn't quite make out if she was serious or being facetious.

"I was held up…the highway was…" he stopped as he saw Kensi and Sam smirking, though Hetty kept her game face. He felt so out of his league. He just wanted to crawl up and suck on his café soy latte.

"Next time leave earlier, Mr Deeks. The reason I called you is that I have a proposition for you. We were all impressed by your work on the Rolnik case, Mr. Deeks. Mr. Vaile has been transferred to D.C. and with Mr. Callen on sick leave, we need some one who can bridge the communication between LAPD and us. We believe you bring something new to the NCIS team, a special set of skills. We'd like you to consider being a part of our team Mr. Deeks," offered Hetty smiling, almost like the calm before the storm.

Kensi looked at him as if she was daring him to accept. Whereas Sam seemed welcoming enough, after all he helped save his partner. He didn't need to consider. He was secretly hoping for this for the past couple of weeks. Yes, his answer would be yes.

"Wow…yeah. I don't need to consider. I'll be like James Bond, you know with all the gadgets and fast cars," said Deeks getting into his James Bond pose.

Sam lifted his eyebrows and Kensi shook her head, "Boys and their toys." Deeks looked at her with feigned hurt. Sam smiled. He was going to be a good fit. There was so much to fill Callen on.

"Mr Deeks you'll find that what we do here is far less glamorous than Sean Connery's undertakings. I'm glad you'll be joining us, but please take your appointment seriously. I've spoken to your commanding officer and he seemed very happy with your transfer, maybe you can enlighten me as to why over a cup of Allegria Jasmine Burst Tea," said Hetty seriously.

"Tea?" said Deeks cocking his head towards Kensi and Sam. They smiled in return relishing the fact that Deeks had fallen into the 'tea' trap. He was in!

"Tea Mr. Deeks, excellent for the mind and the spirit. Sit!" ordered Hetty still sporting her mischievous smile and Deeks sat…immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet at NCIS something that rarely happened. Normally he'd be sparing with Callen or going over some cold cases, but Callen wasn't here, his chair was still empty. So he decided to visit Callen. He pulled up a chair and sat with Callen when Dr. Gallo walked into Callen's room, "Agent Hanna."

"Hey Doc," said Sam, "how's our boy?"

"Good, surprisingly good. Agent Callen's vital signs have been constant and stable. We've been reducing Agent Callen's sedative intake. Hopefully he'll wake in the next 12 hours. It would be nice for him to see friendly faces when he wakes," said Dr. Gallo smiling for the first time since Callen was brought in.

"That's good news. About time I have my partner back," said Sam touching Callen's arm.

Then Dr. Gallo said, "Waking up is just the beginning, Agent Hanna. He has a long road ahead of him."

"I know. Callen and I have been through this before. We made it through then and we'll make it through now," said Sam giving Callen a sad reminiscent look.

"I suppose it's a job hazard. Anyway Agent Hanna I have work here so if you don't mind…" said Dr. Gallo.

"Sure, let me know the minute he wakes," said Sam and Dr. Gallo nodded.

Sam left with a bounce in his step.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The first time he woke all he could feel was the discomfort radiating from every inch of his upper body. The fuzziness in his head faded and the fog shifted as he opened his eyes. The room was white and sunshine streamed through the venetians. It had taken him some moments to adjust to the lights. He closed his eyes a couple of times before forcing them to stay open. That's when the nurse entered and called the doctor. He checked Callen over and told him how remarkably well his recovery was going. But all Callen could remember was the litany of injuries the doctor went through. It seemed overwhelming. He needed to get better; he needed to find that voice. Those thoughts had tired him out and sleep regained its hold on him.

The next time his eyes opened he heard something that made him feel safe and relieved, "G…man, finally," said Sam, standing so that Callen wouldn't have to turn his head too far.

Callen turned his head slightly, smiled and whispered, "Sam?"

"You remembered, how sweet," said Sam trying to lighten the mood, "How ya doin'?

"How do I look?" said Callen with a raspy voice.

"Better than you did when we brought you in. I can tell it's you now," said Sam feigning humour whilst masking the pain of that day.

Callen let out a chuckle and then a groan. "Hey easy there G. You're awake but far from running the LA Marathon," said Sam. "You have to stop doing this to us G. I don't know how much we can take, how much I can take?"

"Hey for the record, this wasn't my fault," said Callen uttering the words that weren't meant to be said out loud.

"I know, I know," said Sam unsure what to say next.

Noticing the awkwardness Callen said, "You know this is the part I hate the most…I hate lying here doing nothing," said Callen lifting his hand to scratch his head.

"I know G. Look this is where you have to be right now. Be a good patient. Do what the doctor says and you'll be out of here before you know it," Sam tapped G on his thigh. Callen looked at Sam, something was off.

"Did you catch him?" asked Callen almost afraid to ask.

"Yep…hard op but we had help from Deeks, LAPD ring in. He's our liaison with LAPD. Helping us out while you're in here," said Sam

"Where's Dom? He's ok isn't he?" asked Callen nervously.

"He's fine. He's been transferred to D.C. He came to see you, but you were out," explained Sam. "Now enough with the 20 questions, relax and let me tell you about Deeks or Shaggy as we like to call him, and how Kensi owned him," said Sam. He rambled on and on, but all Callen could think of was that voice.

Lost in his own thoughts, not listening to Sam at all, he interrupted him in the middle of a sentence much to Sam's annoyance, "Ask Eric to run through the video footage of…how long have I been here?"

"Three weeks G. You've been awake 2 days and you're already being bossy. What's it now huh? What are you telling me?" said Sam annoyed that his partner wasn't listening.

"Ok run footage for the last 3 weeks. Someone was here," said Callen vaguely and showing signs of fatigue.

"G you need to rest. Come on…you were in a coma. You hear all sorts of things," explained Sam worried about his partner.

Callen started to get agitated and trying to get up, "Sam…a man came and all I remember were the words son and mother. You need to find him."

Sam rushed over and placed his hands on G's shoulders to force them down, "Ok ok don't do that. Lay down. I'll get Eric working on it." Then he buzzed the nurse. Callen started breathing regularly again. Sam had a word to the nurse. Sam turned to Callen, "I'm going now and talk to Eric. You promise to get some sleep and rest." Even out of action trouble followed Callen.

Callen nodded and frowned as he saw the nurse, "Sam," he harrumphed, "No more drugs. I hate not being in control…Sam?"

"You need to rest. See you later," said Sam leaving looking back and seeing Callen's pleading look, whilst the nurse prepped the sedative. He knew what the sedatives did to Callen, but he needed them. She walked over to Callen and ran her hand over his hair, which had now grown the longest he'd ever worn it.

"Agent Callen, just relax," said the nurse as she walked over to the IV. Callen had closed his eyes ready for the psychedelic onslaught. But as she was about to administer the sedative, her foot tripped on the sliding bed table and the table tipped hard on Callen's legs. She gasped immediately pulling the table off. The impact would've caused pain but Callen didn't stir. The nurse looked over at him. He hadn't moved, or yelped, or screamed…he hadn't reacted. She gathered herself and placed the syringe on the medication table and said, "Agent Callen, I don't think you need it. See if you can rest on your own and if your still having trouble resting I'll give you the shot."

Callen opened his eyes almost incredulous, "Ok thanks."

She nodded nervously. She had to get out. She had to find Dr. Gallo and tell him what had happened. The blue-eyed hero was not out of the woods yet.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam had gone back to OPS centre still shaking his head at Callen. The guy was on the brink of death and all he could think of was the strange voice he heard uttering those 2 words. He'd have to run this past Hetty first. She was sitting at her desk looking preoccupied and pensive. A new case had come across her desk. But her concentration kept wavering. She kept thinking of Grigori. She needed a distraction. It the midst of her thoughts she felt the shadow of Sam blanket her, "Mr Hanna, how's our boy?"

"You know G…can't wait to get out," said Sam. She was expecting him to say more. She continued to look at him inquisitively, "Mr Hanna?" lifting her voice into a question.

Sam averted his gaze and mumbled, "It's G…"

"I thought you said he was doing well?" asked Hetty a trifle confused.

"G thought he heard a voice, a male voice. He remembers hearing the words _mother _and _son_. He wants Eric to go through the security surveillance footage to see if this phantom exists," explained Sam, shaking his head.

Hetty's body stiffened and her face hardened. Sam noticed Hetty's reaction. She stood up holding onto the edge of the desk and walked carefully so she was standing in front of Sam. Sam looked down at Hetty, wondering why such a simple and seemingly unimportant request would cause such a reaction in his operations manager, "Hetty?"

She took a moment and looked up, a look of concern clouding her face, "You must leave this alone Mr Hanna. It is imperative, do you understand?"

"No…no I don't. So what are you telling me, that G was right, Hetty? There was someone there?" asked Sam almost incredulous.

"I'm asking you to let it go. Lie if you must," said Hetty, steeling her glare.

"No. I can't Hetty. What do you know?" demanded Sam angrily. He was puzzled as to Hetty's behavior. Why would she impede Callen from finding out things about his past?

"Mr. Hanna, if I were to tell you anything I'd put you in a complicated situation. You'd feel compelled to share it with Mr Callen. I couldn't burden you with that. Trust me. Let it go," said Hetty with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Sam focused on Hetty. She nodded as her eyes glistened, "Ok…but you will fill me in when the time is right," said Sam almost with a threatening tone. He saw Hetty release a sigh of relief.

"You best cover your tracks with Eric. Inform him of the video and I'll handle the rest," said Hetty but Sam was still unconvinced. Before he left, Hetty said quietly, "Mr. Hanna, you're doing the right thing."

Sam turned around still angry at what he was told to do, "I hope you're right Hetty, for G's sake." Hetty looked after Sam as he stomped up to see Eric.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the night, a power surge went through the OPS centre wiping out all the recently processed files. Simultaneously a similar power surge hit the hospital's surveillance power board, wiping all data. 4 months of surveillance data gone and any trace of the man Callen thought he heard.

XXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews guys _

Chapter 12

Meanwhile Callen's nurse rushed out of Callen's room looking for Dr. Gallo when she literally ran into him, "Oh Dr. Gallo. It's Agent Callen."

His face cringed with concern, "What's wrong Jill? He was doing so well."

"Well he is and he isn't. I knocked the sliding bed table onto his legs. It should've hurt him but there was no reaction. I refrained from giving him the sedative and thought I'd better come for you," she explained worriedly

"No reaction at all?" Dr. Gallo asked for clarification.

"No, none," answered Jill.

"Come with me," he said and they headed for Callen's room.

It was late in the evening and Callen felt uneasy. His body was reeking with pain and he was regretting the refusal of the sedative. He was struggling with the lack of sleep when he saw his door open, Nurse Main switch on the light Dr. Gallo say, "Hello Agent Callen, how are you doing?".

Callen winced, "Sore."

"You should consider taking the pain meds. I'm going off duty shortly and I'd like to check up on you before I go. You're making remarkable progress, Agent Callen. Everything is healing well, however some are taking longer than others. Now it's just a matter of getting stronger," he said placing his stethoscope on Callen's chest. "Good, good," said Dr. Gallo then he checked his BP.

"I'm just going to check you reflexes. Just relax," said Dr. Gallo as he started on Callen's upper body. Everything seemed in order. Then he pulled the covers back and using the blunt end of the tweezers, he ran them down the underside of Callen's feet. There was no reaction. Turning the tweezers around, he ran them up and down his left leg and then his right leg. No reaction. "Agent Callen, could you try to wiggle your toes for me please," asked the good doctor.

Callen tried but he couldn't. He tried again. Still nothing. Then he suddenly realised that the reason he couldn't wiggle his toes was because he couldn't feel them. He started to breath faster, "I can't." He clenched his teeth and his eyes started to dart around focusing on the doctor. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier?

Dr. Gallo noticed his distress, "Agent Callen…calm down."

"I can't feel a thing and I can't move my legs," he said calmly but his voice hiding a panicked fear.

"Ok, my preliminary tests suggest that there may be some residual trauma. We need to run some tests," said Dr. Gallo averting his gaze away from the confused and angry Callen to Jill. "Nurse Main please notify the technicians that we need the Spine MRI machine stat and then help me get Agent Callen prepped," he said meekly. He thought to himself how could he miss it. But Callen had been out, unable to communicate. This was the first real contact and the first real communication with him. This was the last thing he imagined. He knew it would be temporary. There was no spinal cord damage; that was the only thing he was certain of. The MRI machine would prove that. The only reasonable explanation was that the swelling from the injuries surrounding the base of his spine were putting pressure on it and causing the paralysis. It would be temporary, but for how long? That he couldn't answer. But now he had a distraught agent on his hands that he needed to reassure and calm down. Callen wasn't yelling or screaming. It was a silent panic and the doctor could see it. Callen was processing and shutting down. He was shutting down his emotions. This is how Callen dealt with events of such monumental proportions. He would detach.

"Agent Callen, we're taking you down to the MRI machine to run those scans then we'll know more," said the doctor eyeing Callen for a reaction. There was none. He motioned to Nurse Main and they wheeled him out. Callen felt his purpose in life slipping away. If he didn't have his work, he had nothing. At that moment Callen closed his eyes and decided it was all just too hard. His life had been a continual struggle; fighting the good fight, struggling with the mystery of his past, the loss of the one and now this…It was time to stop fighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

OPS Centre

"No…crap…no….what?...how? Shazbot…" Eric yelled.

Sam walked up the stairs hearing the curse-less swearing of Eric, when he saw Eric wheeling himself from one terminal to another, "Crap…no!"

Sam grabbed his shoulders and stopped him midway between terminal A and terminal B, "What are you doing?"

"That footage you wanted me to process…well it's gone, vamooshed, vanished skedaddled, pooft, no more. I can't find any trace of it anywhere, Sam," panicked Eric wondering whether Sam would take out his frustrations on him. He never wanted to be on Sam's bad side.

Sam breathed deeply and let Eric go, "Thanks for trying man but there are bigger forces at work here. Don't worry about it. Just let it go. I'll tell G you tried."

Sam always looked for an angle, an angle to everything but now he just surrendered. He made no impossible requests. He just accepted the disaster, "Sam I can keep looking. If Callen thought he heard someone…Callen doesn't make these things up. I'll keep looking."

Eric's tenacity to his work and his loyalty to Callen were exemplary, but this was a fight he couldn't win and Sam wanted to make that clear, "Eric, man don't. Someone didn't want us poking around. Just let it go."

"Sam what? You never give up," said Eric surprised by Sam's behavior.

"I'm not giving up Eric, I'm just picking my battles," then he patted Eric on the shoulders and went downstairs to the only person that could have all the answers.

Hetty was typing hesitantly on her laptop when Sam approached and said accusingly, "So. This is how you handle things, getting rid of the video footage."

She had continued typing as Sam spoke which infuriated him even more. When he had finished she stopped and raised her head, "Mr. Hanna I don't appreciate your tone neither do I appreciate your accusation. I don't know what you're alluding too."

"Don't play games with me Hetty. You know damn well that the hospital surveillance video footage has been deleted from the system and all of its traces. Only a few people have access to that level of security," he said accusingly, his glare showing anger and pain that Hetty very well understood.

She paused and she brought her hands together under her chin and thought. Sam was growing impatient; shifting from one foot to the other the she spoke making direct eye contact with Sam. He felt chills. "Mr. Hanna I didn't know. I can honestly tell you I had nothing to do with it. But mark my words, I will get to the bottom of this."

She was a renowned operative, a master of deceit yet Sam believed her. He nodded, "I'm counting on it," he said as he held onto Hetty's stare before turning to leave.

"Give Mr. Callen my love," said Hetty. Sam didn't acknowledge her. She knew he was mad and she understood how it seemed to be all her doing, but he was wrong. The only other person capable of completing such a difficult task was Grigori. She was sure he had intervened but she couldn't tell Sam. She had to try to find the man and find out what he was up to because she wasn't going to let Callen fall to his ministrations.

Xxxxxxxxx

The morning had brought no relief to his pain. Callen remembered the events of the previous night all too well to the point of being administered a sedative. His hand slowly moved down to his thigh. It hovered while he mustered up the courage. He couldn't feel anything. Maybe, maybe if he touched his leg he'd find some feeling. Then he lowered it and squeezed…nothing, nothing. His hand fell to his side dejected. That's when he heard Dr. Gallo's voice, "Good to see you awake Agent Callen…the sedative helped you get some needed rest. You look better."

Callen just looked at him keeping his jaw clenched. "I understand that this was a shocking revelation but there is hope, light at the end of the tunnel," said Dr. Gallo trying to appease Callen, offering some solace. Callen unclenched his jaw, breathed in and forced himself to contain his emotions that were bubbling through his indifferent façade.

Dr. Gallo took in his silent treatment and continued, hoping that the results of the tests would change Callen's outlook, "The scans show there is swelling due to the infections to the bullet wound and the kidney trauma. The swelling is putting pressure on your spine causing a state of temporary paralysis. Callen I want to stress the word temporary."

Callen's blue eyes fell on the doctor. Their anguish burning through the doctor's heart. He could feel Callen's pain. "You are a very resilient and strong individual. Look at what you've been through and you've survived to everyone's surprise, Callen. This is just another hurdle. The swelling will subside and with physio, you'll be back on your feet before you know it. You need to fight this battle in your mind before you can fight it physically," explained the doctor, desperately waiting for a reaction from Callen. But there was none. Callen remained stone faced. "Ok then, we'll start the physio tomorrow. I'll ring your partner, Agent Hanna and update him on your status. We'll get you through this Callen. You're not alone," said the doc. Still Callen didn't say a word. He just kept his vacant stare. The doc lifted his eyebrows in disappointment and started to head for the door when he was stopped in his tracks.

"No one must know about this, promise me you won't tell anyone," ordered Callen looking straight at Dr. Gallo.

An intimidated doctor, nodded, "Ok…no one…patient doctor confidentiality."

Callen sat silently in his room. He thought of Hetty and he thought of his team. There was no resentment. There just couldn't be. They had been through so much and he couldn't put them through anymore. They knew he was recovering well and that's all they needed to know. He didn't want them to worry and most importantly, he didn't want their pity. He could give up but what would that get him, absolutely nothing. He wasn't a quitter. The doc was right, just another hurdle and Callen was resolved to beat it but on his terms. He had worn so many masks in his life and this one would be just like every other, the only difference he'd be deceiving his team…his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the great encouraging reviews guys!_

Chapter 13

He walked into the hospital, blending in with the other staff. The identity he constructed was impeccable, his knowledge incredible and his legend infallible. His incredible IQ made it easy for him to learn and to retain information. He couldn't get it wrong this time. So he made his way down to the Rehabilitation center, found the staff sign-in sheet and signed in. As he closed the folder, a female voice caught him by surprise, "Hi?" asked Mary O'Connor, a resident physiotherapist, wondering who the older distinguished looking stranger was.

He raised his head and saw her. She was rather plain but he found her interesting and maybe a bit naïve, easy to manipulate and deceive. So he flashed a smile that lit up his crystal blue eyes, "Hi, I'm Jack Peters. I'm temping for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh I'm sorry," she blushed, "you must be temping for Maurice. Terrible what happened…you know the hit 'n' run. Anyway I'm Mary and if you need anything, you know, where to find things or just protocol, just ask me."

He looked at her still smiling and said, "Thanks I'll remember that."

She lingered on his look. She could've sworn he was flirting. She finally looked away, "Ok then," looking at her watch, "gee, my first appointment is in 15mins so I'd better be going," she picked up her patient list.

"Thanks Mary, might see you later," he said donning an authentic Mid-western accent. She nodded and left. He picked up his patient list and he was pleasantly surprised he hadn't lost his touch; G Callen was first on his list. A smile grew on his face.

Xxxxxxxxx

The disagreement with Hetty had left Sam feeling nauseated. He hated butting heads with her; he always felt guilty afterwards. She had a knack of making him question his resolve. But this time Sam was certain he had made his opinion clear. He saw it in her eyes. However, the morning traffic was its usual snail trail and Sam was getting impatient. There was so much to tell him and he knew Callen wouldn't like it. His was afraid of the Callen's reaction due to the missing footage. But he knew his partner. He was tenacious and stubborn. Sam couldn't withhold anything, Callen would know. He wouldn't stop looking for answers. It was in his nature. Finally the exit for the hospital and Sam veered left. He could get to it blindfolded.

He maneuvered his way through the various levels and corridors, waving to regulars he'd made friends with while waiting for news on Callen. He saw Callen's door open and no nurses at the station. Immediately Sam started to worry. Concern spread through his being like a bushfire in December. He hastened his steps and found himself staring at an empty bed. He panicked, the he thought to himself _he was doing great, the doc had said so!_ He left the room and started furiously looking for anyone who could enlighten him. Finally he ran into Nurse Main, "Hey Nurse Main…where's Callen…he's ok isn't he?"

Poor Nurse Main was taken by surprise nearly spilling Mr Beech's bedpan when she heard Sam's booming voice. She steadied her hand, place in on the floor and turned to Sam, "What on earth are you doing here? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" she said with her teeth clenched.

Sam was feeling stupid and contrite as he lowered his head, "I'm sorry…G's not in his room…"

"And you expected the worst. Oh Agent Hanna. Agent Callen is doing remarkably well. He's down at physio. He'll be up shortly," she explained trying not to divulge more than she could.

"Physio…why?" asked Sam curious.

It wasn't in Jill Main's nature to mask the truth but she was under strict instructions concerning Callen's situation, "Well, he needs to build up some muscle tone and exercise his lungs. That's why the physio, Agent Hanna. Go ahead wait in his room. He shouldn't be long."

Sam noticed a hint of hesitation in Jill's voice. Was there something he wasn't being told about? After all Sam was the next of kin. "Is there something I should know, Nurse Main?"

_Oh crap she thought he can see right through me…be calm Jill. It's ok_. She looked him straight in the eye, even though she had to crank her neck 45 degrees and felt her knees weaken but said convincingly, "No, everything is fine. Now go I'm busy unless you want to do the honours?"

Sam looked over at Mr. Beech with his toothless smile and Sam smiled politely but not sincerely, "No that's fine. I'll go."

Jill watched him leave as relief washed over her. This was going to be hard.

Sam was walking over to Callen's room when he literally ran into Dr. Gallo, "Oh man sorry…oh Dr. Gallo sorry…"

"Agent Hanna.." said Dr. Gallo hoping to avoid Sam at least until Callen would decide to tell him the truth.

"How's our grumpy patient doing?" Sam asked. Being trained in suspect interrogation, he noticed the same reaction from Dr. Gallo as he received from Jill…avoidance, lack of eye contact, nervousness.

"He's healing well…anyway I need to go. Nice seeing you again," and he left leaving Sam confused and suspicious….what the hell was going on?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Previously…

Callen was nervous about the therapy sessions. He knew hard he would have to work and how little progress, if any, he would make initially; this had been made clear by Dr. Gallo. But there was a goal. He had to find the man that accompanied that voice, the voice with the German accent. He had to keep that as his focus and not get disheartened. That would be fairly manageable. Callen was good at compartmentalizing. What would be difficult, would be keeping all of this from Sam. Sam could read Callen like a book. He couldn't know about the paralysis, no body could know. This was his fight, no one else's.

Hetty always berated him for flying solo. She wanted him to overcome his trust issues and become a true team player. But truth be it, Hetty never thought he would. History had molded her blue-eyed boy, and history had left scars. The scars of his past had become an insurmountable barricade that would always separate Callen from his teammates.

He was lost in his thoughts when the door opened and he saw it…the wheelchair. Suddenly Callen started to panic. He saw the chair as his future and he started to panic. Sheen appeared on his brow and he clenched the white crisp sheets in his hands. Jack noticed Callen's reaction and it saddened him. He saw this boy at the peak of his trade, helpless and desperate, needing salvation, needing a friend. He hadn't been there when Callen had needed him most but now, now he'd try. Now he'd risk his life to save his son.

"Hey there champ," he said moving closer to Callen. He said nothing. He couldn't even bring himself to look towards Jack. Jack left the chair. It was obvious that it was the cause of his distress and he went over to Callen. "I'm Jack and I'll be you physio until we get you back on your feet. We'll be seeing a lot of each other," said Jack starting to pull the covers off Callen. Callen held on tighter. "I noticed your name was G Callen…interesting. So do you want me to call you G, Callen or quitter?" said Jack waiting for Callen to take the bait.

Callen heard the word quitter and suddenly felt a surge of anger bubble up to the surface. He turned his head to face Jack and his eyes; full of rage, anger and frustration pierced Jack's.

"Ok good I got a reaction. Kid, this needs to be done. I won't lie to you. It'll be hard but you've got the best and I won't let you down. I'll expect the same level of commitment from you. So come on…" Jack said as he tried again to remove the covers.

Callen's hand forced the sheet down, "You can call me Callen and I can do this myself," he said decidedly but meekly.

"Ok then Callen I'll get the chair," said Jack happy that the initial connection was made. He maneuvered it to the side of the bed whilst Callen pushed himself to a sitting position.

"So how do I do this?" asked Callen, still not making eye contact. He was embarrassed to be at the mercy of someone else.

"You need to move your butt into the chair and then ease you legs down. I can help with the first time," offered Jack, concerned but proud that Callen showed such fierce independence.

"I can do it," stated Callen flatly.

"Callen I know you're strong and proud, but you haven't done any physical exercise in a while, you need to go slow," said Jack as he watched Callen strain as he moved across into the chair. He fell into it but he did it. He felt a tinge of satisfaction. But the effort required had used up all his energy. He couldn't finish the task. Jack noticed Callen's exhaustion and this time he didn't offer. He grabbed Callen's legs and placed them ever so gently on the footrests. Callen didn't protest but gave Jack a dirty look. Jack smiled, "Come on kid…let's get started."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sitting in the armchair in the corner of Callen's room, still feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed over the little interaction with Nurse Main when the door opened. He sat up and saw Callen being wheeled in. He knew it was standard procedure but seeing Callen in the chair shocked him. It was if this time was different and his thoughts were written all over his face.

Callen was exhausted. He'd pushed himself too hard, well that's what Jack had said, but according to Callen it wasn't hard enough because there was still no feeling and he was rabid. The last thing he needed was to see anybody. That's exactly when he saw Sam and the look on his face. Sam didn't know…Callen was sure but the look he had was dripping with pity. Callen couldn't deal with it…not now.

"Hey G, how'd the physio go? Man you look wasted," said Sam nervously following Callen as Jack wheeled him in.

Callen got that look on his face. Sam recognized it, "That tough huh?"

Jack noticed Callen's apprehension and understood the patient's wishes, "Sir, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes. I've got a few more things to do before he's all yours."

Sam looked offended and hurt. He tried to catch Callen's eye, but Callen averted his gaze. Actually he hadn't spoken a word since entering his room. Sam squared his shoulders asserting his presence. He wanted to tell Jack where to go, Callen was his friend and they'd been through worse, but Sam was a stickler for rules, "Yeah ok, I'll be right outside," and he left still trying to grab Callen's gaze.

"Thanks," uttered Callen quietly.

"You should tell him. He seems like a close friend, brother almost," said Jack looking honestly at Callen.

Callen lifted his gaze and met Jack's equally bright blue eyes, "That's exactly why I can't. It would break his heart." Jack understood.

Minutes later Callen was tucked safely in his bed, Sam sauntered in and pulled up a chair, "Am I allowed into the inner sanctum, or is this club house only for the wounded?"

"Sam…" said Callen acknowledging the hurt.

"I'm sorry man, just with everything we've been through, I get kicked out," said Sam.

Finally Callen lifted his gaze and met Sam's pleading eyes, "Sorry…" carrying so much meaning, "you know he's new and does things a certain way. So how's things back at home?" asked Callen changing the subject.

Sam wasn't buying it but he'd play along until he knew more. He knew G and he was hiding something, "Everything is back to normal." Sam rambled off telling Callen about Eric, then Kensi's latest date when Callen yawned and Sam knew it was time to go.

"Gee is that the time, some of us have to work. I'll be back tomorrow. You need anything?" asked Sam.

"Yeah an escape tunnel…bring me the short wave radio on the kitchen bench and the screwdriver kit…I'm going mad at least I'll go mad doing something," whined Callen.

Sam patted him on the legs, "Ok pal. Hang tight," and Callen waved him off. As Sam left he noticed that Callen's medical chart was missing. That was odd. He was going to find out what was going on. He walked over to the nurse's station where a young nurse was answering a phone call. He smiled at her and she smiled back holding up one finger and mouthing_ one minute. _Sam waited hoping to avoid Nurse Main and Dr. Gallo.

Finally the young nurse said, "Hi, may I help you?"

"Yeah, I just left my friend's room when I heard the person in the next room coughing, like he was choking and couldn't breathe," said Sam feigning concern.

"Oh gee that must be Mr Talbot, poor thing has emphysema. Thanks," and she hurried quickly off. Sam saw that the coast was clear and went round the station. He looked everywhere, in the filing cabinets, boxes, trays until he saw a plastic archive box labeled _CONFIDENTIAL_. There he saw Callen's file. He extended his hand not before he heard his name, "Agent Hanna?"

Sam was caught red-handed, like a boy stealing cookies from a cookie jar, "Oh Nurse Main, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here…?"

She pursed her lips and quirked her eyebrow.

"Yes well, you see I dropped my keys and I was just picking them up," and he quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket into his hands the holding them up, "Oh I found them. I'd better be going. Have a great day then, won't you. Bye!" and he left. So close yet so far. Something was up. But if Callen knew and didn't want to tell him, he should respect his privacy. But then on the other hand he knew Callen was his own worst enemy. He needed to know and Eric could find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the delay._

Chapter 14

The day had passed and another crisis diverted. It had taken a little longer without the expertise of Agent Callen, but nevertheless successful. Hetty opened her door to one of her many houses and walked over to her turn of the century liquor cabinet. She took a sigh of relief. She twisted the top of her favourite scotch and started pouring herself a drink when she felt movement behind her. In a millisecond she had turned around and had her gun pointed directly at her old friend, "Grigori?"

"Hello Hetty, you can put your gun down," said Grigori stepping out of the shadows and smiling.

"No…" she said not moving nor wavering, holding her gun faultlessly still, though inside Hetty felt uneasy and nervous.

"_Bitte Hetty_," he asked humbly, his eyes pleading yet keeping his distance. History had taught him better than to mess with Henrietta Lange.

She lowered her gun and motioned for him to sit down, she went back to the liquor cabinet, forever keeping an eye on Grigori, and poured him a drink as well, neat, just they way he liked it. She walked over keeping a distance and placed the drink on the coffee table. She then got hers and sat down opposite. He extended his hand and picked up the glass, "Do I need to be concerned?" asking Hetty whether the glass or whiskey had been poisoned.

"No. Why are you here Grigori? She asked well knowing the answer and really not in the mood for any charades.

"Is this how you greet all of your old friends?" he asked trying to lighten the situation.

"No…only the ones I'm suspicious about and I won't ask how you got in. How have you been Grigori?" asked Hetty taking her first sip.

"Well and you?" he responded taking a sip himself.

"Busy with work and," she paused making sure he'd hear the next few words, " and fulfilling a promise I made to you 35 years ago."

"I have never thanked you properly Hetty, have I? Knowing that you were watching over him when I couldn't. It meant and means a great deal to me," he said showing emotion, which was very unlike Grigori.

"Why are you here?" asked Hetty trying not to succumb to his charm.

"I heard what happened and I needed to come," he said, his eyes not moving from Hetty's.

"Why now? Why not when he was shot 5 times? When he was so close to death and we could all feel the Reaper's scythe. Why now Grigori?" accused Hetty placing her glass down with a thud.

"Now I can, back then I couldn't. There are things, Hetty that you no nothing of. But I knew all that was happening with him. I have means Hetty and I know people, important people," he said with a slight rise in his voice.

"Yes I'm very well aware of that Grigori and don't take that tone with me. I am not your enemy," she took a breath and tried to calm the situation. She was insanely protective of Callen and she always found it hard to comprehend why Grigori didn't feel the same. But she couldn't voice her opinions. She didn't want him to leave again, so she took a softer approach. "He needed you," said Hetty, trying to appeal to the man's human side.

"He had you. He didn't need me then," he said mysteriously.

"What does that mean, _alter Freund_?" asked Hetty, eyeing him suspiciously. Grigori's words were always chosen carefully. Why was he playing games with her? He always spoke like this, tap dancing around the true meaning, the truth. "For once Grigori stop the games and tell me what you mean," said Hetty as she finished her scotch exasperated.

"I see that age is making you impatient. You don't tolerate games anymore Hetty. Fine, out of respect for our friendship. I am here to help him and in the process I am getting to know my son…my brave and broken son. I will make him whole again," said Grigori facing Hetty and for the first time, speaking the truth.

"The doctor says Callen's recovering well and he will return to work as he has done many times before. How will you make him whole? His past has taken its emotional toll on Callen. He tries and tries but the scars of 35 foster homes, growing up without any knowledge of where he comes from, knowing that he was abandoned, learning to trust only himself and finally Grigori, having to live his life as a ghost. The body will heal, his mind, heart and soul never will. So how, how Grigori will you make him whole?" said Hetty losing her patience and tearing up before him.

"You don't know?" asked Grigori in disbelief.

Hetty suddenly found herself at a loss…she was expecting something else to come out of his mouth, "What…know what?"

"His true condition," said Grigori staring at Hetty, almost showing emotion.

She looked at him, studying his face and body language ever so carefully, "You're concerned…what is Callen's true condition? What do you know, Grigori? Tell me!" she found herself shouting.

"The injuries have caused temporary paralysis. At the moment he is unable to walk but I will change that," he told her bluntly showing a detached demeanour often mimicked by Callen.

Hetty's face became pale as her features became sullen. How much more was this boy to bear? She remained speechless as Grigori's gaze looked away, almost embarrassed by the hurt this truth had caused. "I'm sorry, I've never had the talent for being tactful," he said trying to erase the revelation in the most apologetic way he could muster.

She lifted her gaze and Grigori saw something he thought Hetty was incapable of doing, she was crying. The two lonely tears trickled down her emotionally weathered face. He was taken aback. He underestimated her feelings for and her relationship with Callen. "Hetty?" he whispered.

"You see I have been watching him for so long. He has become like a son to me, Grigori. I watched him suffer at the hands of so many abusive homes, I watched him roam the streets aimlessly, I watched him try to find sense in a world that was so alien to him, I watched him trip and fall and I also watched him dance with death. But Grigori I've also seen him pick himself up and find the strength to move on, I've seen him muster indescribable courage and I've seen face death several times and emerge the victor but this Grigor…this is too much!"

She got up and started to walk back and forth, thinking…trying to get her head around the whole convoluted mess. Still there was something that was eating at her, something she couldn't answer, and then she stopped, placing her hands in her jacket pockets she turned to him and asked, "Why now? Why did you decide to show yourself, to come out of hiding? You know they'd be watching."

Now it was Grigori's turn to be on the back foot. He avoided her gaze and answered too quickly for it to be truthful, "He was injured."

"LIES! And more lies! I will not let you endanger his life again Grigori," yelled Hetty as she approached him menacingly, "Why NOW?"

"Compose yourself Hetty…sit and I will tell you but you must promise to let me finish what I have begun…please," said Grigori. His tone and body language so subdued and calm, almost like a man condemned to death, like he had nothing to lose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hades had emerged. USA. Los Angeles. Specific whereabouts still being calibrated. Next update 4:00 hours._

The email read.

The recipient closed the email, content with the message because this was the endgame.

"Jean…have the jet ready to leave asap. Destination Los Angeles. Cloak arrival," ordered the voice.

"Yes sir," Jean replied, "How long will you be gone for sir?"

"A week at most. Pack light," he finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam had slept on the decision to intrude into Callen's medical privacy but in the morning he was adamant that he wasn't being told everything. He marched up to Ops, "Eric!" he said striding towards the prodigious tech.

Eric turned around, "Sam…early much?"

"We've got work to do. I need you to access G's medical files," said Sam staring at the screens intently waiting for Eric to start his magic. But Eric's hands froze on the keyboard.

"I don't know if I can do that Sam. Callen's medical records?" said Eric timidly, almost stuttering, afraid of Sam's reaction, "they're confidential. I won't."

Sam's jaw stiffened but he knew Eric was right and he also knew it had taken a lot of courage for Eric to stand up to Sam. He took a deep breath and stared at the screen. Eric trembled as he waited for Sam's outburst but none came. Sam straightened up and paused, still staring at the screen. Eric turned to face him, Sam?"

Sam pursed his lips and nodded his head, "You're right, Eric. If I want to know the truth I need to ask G…I can't go breaking his trust like this, thanks." He patted Eric on the shoulders and left, leaving Eric relieved to say the least but also concerned about Callen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came around again. Callen found himself staring at the white walls waiting impatiently for the physio to come again. He had to walk and he had to find out the identity of that voice. He started thinking about the connection between the voice and what Hetty had said…a story. So many questions that he needed to find answers to. When this thing started, he'd never imagined it would end with his past. Then he got to thinking about Sam…why hadn't Sam come up with the video footage? He'd ask him. He always came around before work.

Pain shot through his back. It was sore. He tried to make himself comfortable by twisting and trying to move his lower body, but it was no use; the anguish straining on his face. He fell back down on the pillows, angrier and more annoyed. Just when things couldn't get worse…Sam walked in whistling and smiled as he said, "Hey G! I've brought you donuts and coffee…real coffee, smell the aroma." He loved Sam like a brother but Callen didn't have to mental fortitude at the moment to hide his emotions. He was too emotionally raw.

Callen turned to Sam, scowling, "Did you find that footage I asked for?"

Sam stopped in his tracks. Callen couldn't be in such a bad mood so early in the morning. What was going on with him? "Hi to you too. What's with the attitude G?"

Callen felt guilty for his behavior but it all seemed irrelevant to what he was going through, "I just want answers and if you can't help me find them don't bother coming," said Callen staring Sam right in the eyes.

"What?" said Sam like he had been hit by a train totally unbelieving Callen's behavior and what made it worse was that there was no remorse. So he decided to play along biting his tongue, "OK the footage. There was some kind of power surge and the hospital lost all records. Eric couldn't find anything. Sorry we tried." He saw Callen's face drain of colour. "What's wrong with you G? The doc says you're doing great but what? What is it?" asked Sam sympathetically whilst moving closer to Callen.

He saw Callen's face tense. He could see his partner thinking, "G?"

"You need to go. I can't do this now," said Callen balling the sheets in his hands and avoiding eye contact with Sam, "please," he finished with a whisper.

Sam was confused. Something was wrong other than the mysterious voice but the _please_ was uttered with such pain that Sam obeyed angrily, "Ok." Sam left the room and left like someone had ripped his heart out. He felt a tremendous feeling of loss and anger. He had been kicked in the gut by his best friend, his brother and the worst thing was he had no idea why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was still emotionally hung-over by the heart-to-heart he had had with Hetty. It was necessary and unavoidable but still he wished it hadn't happened. Now there were three people who knew the truth. But h couldn't think of that now. What he needed to do was focus on his son. Callen had been making progress but the results weren't discernable for him yet. He expected miracles overnight. He couldn't deal with the pace of his recovery. He wheeled the chair and stopped outside Callen's room, he reset his persona and pushed through the door, "Hey kid, beautiful morning. Ready for some work?"

Callen was still reeling from the encounter with Sam. "Callen hey, you ok?" asked Jack whist moving next to him.

Callen looked up, brows furrowed and eyes glistening, "I'm fine. Let's go!" Jack found him to be more sullen than usual but nodded and let Callen lead the way. He maneuvered himself into the chair with ease now. Jack praised him but the praise fell on deaf ears.

They entered the rehabilitation room and Callen started getting anxious wanting to start immediately. "Hey whoa there kid. You need to take it slowly," said Jack noticing a change in Callen. He helped him onto some sort of apparatus and started the exercises, "You know Callen, after someone goes through the trauma you did, it's not just the body that needs healing but the spirit and soul as well. If you need to talk to someone, I'm a good listener." Callen didn't answer but kept focused.

Jack felt like he needed to engage Callen somehow, "You know I had a son once…well still do but I haven't seen him in years. My life has always been complicated. I'd give anything to see him again. He'd be about your age now. Stubborn kid he was, never knew when to let up." He was right and it struck a cord.

Callen stopped for a moment and without looking at Jack he asked, "Why did you leave him?"

Jack looked at Callen, "Because I loved him. My wife had (he paused) died and my life became too dangerous. I was always moving around avoiding certain people. So I decided to give him up. It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I thought he'd find a good family, but he wasn't so lucky. But he's ok…I've been keeping tabs on him. Maybe one day I'll make contact and try to explain."

Callen stopped his exercises and looked at Jack, squinting his eyes with suspicion, "Really…and what makes you think he'd welcome you into his life with open arms? You left him. You could've found a way to stay together. The kid grew up without knowing his family. Do you know what it's like to have no idea who you are, no sense of identity? You search and search then after a while you just tell yourself it's just not worth it. You learn to rely on the only person you can…and that's yourself. So if you find your kid, don't expect a 'Walton' homecoming."

Jack returned Callen's gaze. Did he notice a hint of mutual understanding? "Maybe you're right. I don't know. But I can't undo the past and the mistakes I've made. I can only move on and try to amend for them, try to find some reconciliation, try to explain. You talk like this is personal Callen?" confessed Jack hoping to appease Callen, etching away his anger of abandonment.

"I'm a product of the foster home system. It's been tough," and Callen said no more as he returned to his exercises.

Jack put a hand on Callen's thigh, "Do you know anything about your family?" asked Jack trying to gauge what Callen knew.

"No, there was a time when I came close but it all imploded. So I've let it go. I can't dwell on the past," said Callen shrugging off Jack's hand.

Jack looked at his son and his heart started to break. He thought he was doing the right thing, he thought he'd give Callen a better life but it didn't turn out the way he anticipated. Callen felt rage, rancor and worst of all indifference. He was a formidable man but spiritually hollow. Jack thought maybe when the time was right he'd reveal the truth and give Callen the answers his been searching for and maybe start the healing process for G, but no yet.

Physically, the session had gone better than expected but emotionally Callen was broken. He was improving because when Callen was focused on a goal, nothing would or could stand in his way. Jack knew he had to break through those emotional barriers and try to reach his son.

Jack had wheeled a somber Callen into his room and had noticed how quiet Callen had been, then he noticed a slight sheen on Callen's brow, "Kid you ok?" pointing to the forehead.

"Yeah…back hurts a bit," said Callen masking the true level of pain.

"A bit huh? Stay here, I'll go and get the nurse to give you something for it. You pushed yourself too hard today," he said whilst going out the door.

Callen sat the chair feeling sore, his back on fire but he knew it was part of the whole healing process…gets worse before it gets better. But being in the chair was killing him, so disregarding what Jack said he wheeled himself next to his bed, he placed his hands on the bed and hoisted himself up, taking quick breaths in and out, controlling the pain. Then mustering the strength he had left he pulled his legs, one by one grunting and swearing, onto the bed. The deed had been done. He sat there panting and he knew Jack would be cross but why did he find himself caring?

Jack entered the room with the pain meds, "Kid I told you to take it easy. You can cause more damage if you push it too hard. Paralysis of any kind needs to be treated carefully, Callen. By being aggressive with your treatment you can retard the progress or worse case scenario, do permanent damage and be stuck in that thing forever. Is that what you want?" he said angrily. Callen clenched his jaw and pouted. "Don't ignore me…I asked you a question, is that what you want?" asked Jack, moving into Callen's eye line.

Callen's blue eyes found his was met with a battle of wills, "No. I want to be able to use my legs again and get back to my life," whispered a frustrated and hurt Callen.

"Fine. Now don't be stubborn thinking you have all the answers. Listen to me and trust me. I will have you walking again Callen, sooner than you think," said Jack in a softer kinder voice. Callen nodded. There was so much he had to deal with and it was all weighing heavily on him. "Now take your meds and rest. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Jack tapped him on the arm and formed an apologetic smile. Callen did as he was told and closed his eyes, as a solitary tear escaped. Jack's heart broke. This was becoming harder than he had anticipated. He was worried about his son so he decided to stay so he wasn't alone when he heard the door handle slightly creak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam stood dumbfounded and transfixed by what he saw and what he had heard. He let go of the door's handle and found his hand shaking. He used the other to stop it. He moved like a ghost over to the waiting chairs and eased himself down. He didn't notice someone exit G's room.

G was paralysed? Whether it was temporary or not, it didn't change the fact that his partner was hurting beyond comprehension and as his usual fashion, facing it alone. He had been through so much already and Sam was scared, scared that Callen would not bounce back from this, that this would break his spirit and shatter him to irretrievable pieces. What he couldn't understand was why he continually faced things alone? How many times had Sam told him and shown him his loyalty and his friendship? Sam's connection to Callen was stronger than that of blood brothers, so why did he continue to push him away?

In the midst of his thoughts he heard someone ask him something. All Sam could do was stare at him. Sam looked up and focused on the man. The first thing he saw were his brilliant blue eyes, he knew those eyes. "You ok big guy?" asked the voice, mid western accent with a tinge of something exotic.

But he was too shocked to think straight instead he replied, "Yeah…yeah." He smirked slightly; he got up and walked away. Jack stood there. He knew it was Sam. There was nothing about Callen's life he didn't know. He saw Sam's reaction and it dawned on him that he might have witnessed the whole scene. Everything seemed to be falling apart. Jack made the decision to be there for his son, to help him pick up the pieces and move on. He wasn't here to cause trouble, he was here to help.

Sam walked dully around to the waiting room, trying to make sense of what he had heard. He had gone back to talk to Callen. Their argument was weighing heavily on his conscious. He knew Callen was counting on the footage and he had lied to him. He hadn't been comfortable doing that and he had come to make amends. He went there to tell Callen he was sorry. But this new revelation had shocked him. Just as it became crystal clear to Sam why Callen was so angry and sullen. He had to talk to him. He had to make Callen understand his friends were here to help and support him.

That's when he was startled out of his thoughts, "Mr. Hanna?" came a voice, quiet, serious and incredibly laden with guilt and sorrow, "I thought you were following up the leads in the Berrigan case?"

It took a while for Sam to register that someone had spoken. "Mr Hanna?" came Hetty's voice, this time more forceful.

"Hetty…," asked Sam the image of Callen still flashing through his brain.

"…the Berrigan Case," repeated Hetty. "I understand you want to be here for Mr. Callen, but you also have a job and a team to lead and they need you. This case is important," said Hetty. The case was important and she wouldn't normally keep Sam from Callen but she needed to see Callen and she needed to do it now.

Sam looked at Hetty. She meant business. He knew he was letting his duties slip. He was too emotionally unstable to see Callen now. Time away spent on something so removed could probably help him clear his head and figure out what to do and what to say.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think I need to get out of here for a while. I'll come back later. Oh by the way he's in a bad mood." With that Sam left but it left Hetty puzzled. Sam wouldn't normally leave without an argument, not when it came to Callen. Something was wrong. But that would have to wait. She needed to speak to Callen. She nodded her head, she knew perfectly why Callen was in a bad mood…his situation was not one that any of them could empathise with. Being an agent was Callen's life, his whole reason for existing and this, this injury could destroy that.

She knocked, heard nothing but continued her way into the room. She found him asleep then an all too familiar voice spoke, "He'll be out for a while. He's pushing himself too hard, Hetty."

"But making progress?" asked Hetty whilst still looking at Callen's sleeping form.

"Yes," came the answer.

"Would you mind leaving? I'd like to sit with him for a while," Hetty said firmly without even turning to face her frenemy. Nothing else was said. She heard the light treading of his feet and the door closing. As he closed the door and moved into the hallway he felt eyes upon him like he was being watched. He quickly turned around but nothing. Things didn't feel right.

She moved towards and sat next to Callen. She just sat for hours it seemed. Then she mustered up the courage.

"Dear boy…Callen, Mr. Callen?" she called whilst squeezing his arm. Callen's eyes started to flicker; he opened them and looked at Hetty; his face expressionless and his eyes so weary.

She smiled sadly, "Why didn't you tell me? Of all people I thought you would tell me?" said Hetty softly, more disappointed than angry.

Callen stared at Hetty for a while. He knew what she was alluding to and he wasn't in the mood for games. He looked away, "It's my problem. I didn't want to burden you."

"Burden me? You stupid boy," she stood up. He still wasn't making eye contact with her. "I am here for you. I am here to watch out for you, I've been doing it for 37 years, Mr. Callen," she said raising her voice.

Suddenly Callen's head turned to her direction and his eyes met hers. She nodded, "What does that mean Hetty? No games," Callen finally spoke.

"No you don't get to set the rules, Mr. Callen. I want to hear the truth about your injury from you, then I'll answer the questions that I am able to," explained Hetty, her voice not faltering as she saw the broken shell of her best agent and ward.

Without hesitation, Callen took a deep breath, "The swelling from the injury to the kidney and the infection from the bullet wound have put pressure on the spinal cord. I am starting to have some feeling but still no movement in my legs but the doctor and the physio seem to think it will return in time. But in the meantime, it's hard to be so…"

"…vulnerable and helpless?" Hetty finished the question and Callen looked at her, his eyes betraying his outward bravado. He didn't need to answer.

"The team needs to be told. You'll be leaving here soon and they'll need to know," said an admonishing Hetty.

"No…I'll…I can't," whispered Callen, "I don't want their pity."

"Pity, of course there'll be pity. There'll also be anger and lots of it, but there'll also be compassion. How do you think they'd feel to know that they're not important enough to you share this burden with them? Have you not learned anything, Mr. Callen? They care for you, they trust you and they all love you in their own special and unique way. You are hurting them by shutting them out especially Sam, loyal and loving Sam. You need to come clean," voiced Hetty.

Callen knew she was right. "I know but I just can't," said Callen looking so young and vulnerable.

"Well let me do it," said Hetty softly. She looked at him for a response. Callen was staring at the white wall in front of him searching for any reason to say no but he could find none. Then he slowly turned to face Hetty and his glistening eyes said everything. "Good, consider it done," said Hetty smiling.

That's when the door opened and a heavy set man in his late thirties emerged, "Oh excuse me, I must have the wrong room." He looked around the room as if scanning for something, then smiled falsely and left.

The alarms bells rang for Hetty and Callen. They looked at each other. Callen pulled himself up as if ready for a battle and Hetty pulled out her phone, "Mr. Beale, pull the surveillance footage from outside Mr. Callen's room starting from 15 mins ago and run face recognition on the man."

"Now what?" remarked Callen.

"I don't know. Mr. Beale will surely have some answers soon. Who have you annoyed now Mr Callen?" she asked grinning.

The excitement had awoken Callen's fighting spirit, "So while we wait. How about that story Hetty?"

Hetty looked at Callen resigned to the fact that it was time for the truth, no more lies as she started, "Yes Mr. Callen. 40 odd years ago I was working undercover when I met your father. The agency needed someone with particular skills. He was a ghost agent, appearing and disappearing at will. He was simply the best because of his anonymity and his ability to become anyone; something you and he share. The mission was a success and we became very good friends but in the process he did something very out of character, he fell in love with the wife of someone incredibly powerful and notorious. They had an affair for months in which she fell pregnant. They staged an elaborate rouse and ran away together and hid. They welcomed you into their life and enjoyed a tranquil life for a while.

Until one day your father returned from the market with you and found your mother murdered. He had no time to mourn her. He gathered you up and he ran for months; changing identities, countries. Then one day he showed up on my doorstep, told me the story and asked me to look over you. He said your name was G Callen, gave me a photo and told me you were at St Anne's Orphanage. I never heard from him again. But I kept an eye on you but so did he. There were times when I wanted to take you away from all that hurt and pain and suffering but I didn't want to jeopardise your safety. Your identity had to remain secret. Your father had entrusted your life into my hands. That's all I know Mr. Callen, that's the story I promised you."

They both sat there quiet and still. Neither could say anything. They sat for a long time before Callen uttered, "They loved me."

Hetty turned to face him, anguish and pity clouding her face, "Yes my dear, they loved each other so dearly and you were born out of that love. You were loved Mr. Callen and still are."

Callen lifted his right hand and wiped the tears that were streaming down his face, "Is he still alive?" he asked in between silent sobs.

"Yes," answered Hetty simply and no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, it's Etiene. They have been located. What is my directive?" said Etiene over his encrypted cell phone.

"Nothing. Forward you intel to surveillance and return to base. We don't want you being compromised," said the older voice over the cell.

"Yes Sir," and the conversation ceased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for all the encouragement everyone. Hope you're still enjoying it._

Chapter 17

Eric typed, scanned, decoded encrypted files, disabled firewalls and even hacked into highly classified worldwide security agency files but nothing. The man didn't exist which made Eric even more obsessed about his identity. Staring at the computer screen he dialed Hetty's number, "Hetty?"

"Mr. Beal, any news?" asked Hetty whilst looking at Callen who returned her anxious look.

"He doesn't exist. He's a ghost. I've looked everywhere and nothing," said Eric embarrassed by his lack of results.

"Thank you Mr. Beal. Keep looking," she said politely but sternly. She closed her phone and glanced at Callen. She raised her eyebrows, "Nothing yet."

That raised alarm bells for Callen, "Nothing. You know what that means Hetty. It's not nothing it's a big something. I can't do anything stuck here. I have to do something," said Callen desperately pleading with Hetty, trying desperately to get out of the bed.

She placed a firm but loving hand on Callen's shoulder, "No. There's nothing to do. Let me do some digging and I'll let you know," she said earnestly tapping Callen's arm.

"Promise…don't leave me out of this," he said bravely, looking at her squarely in the eyes.

"No…first things first. I'll arrange a meeting with the other team members. That's imperative and then Mr. Callen, I'll start making some phone calls," she said. Callen nodded. "I need to go," she finished and left giving Callen a comforting smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hetty stood outside Callen's room thinking about the visit. It was not an accident and it wasn't coincidental. There was something else going on and she had a bad feeling it was because of Grigori. Why else would this be happening? Callen was in hospital because of her, she was not going to let Grigori's past hurt Callen again. In the midst of her reverie, she heard a voice, "Hetty, how is he?"

Hetty turned to face him. He seemed worried and preoccupied, "Troubled, frustrated and angry. He'll see this through. What worries me, Grigori, is a strange man entered Callen's room today acting rather suspiciously. Our intel has come up empty handed which causes us more concern. Grigori could **he **know you are here?" interrogated Hetty.

That took Grigori by surprise. If he had been tracked down, he didn't expect it so soon. "No. I covered my tracks well, you know me," said Grigori still perplexed by the revelation, "Maybe he was watching Callen?"

Hetty nodded and asked, "That is a possibility, but how would he know?"

"I don't know but he has been hunting me for 37 years Hetty. He is powerful. He would find a way. If he has found us, so be it. It ends here. No more running. It's his turn to show his hand," said Grigori, unmasking his cool cold manipulative streak.

"We wait and leave everyone compromised?" asked Hetty incredulously, "I can't allow this? I can't allow Callen's life to be in danger…again?"

"No Hetty, I need to bring this to a head. I'm tired of running and hiding. I'm tired of seeing my son constantly looking over his shoulder, questioning everything about himself. Enough! My son will know the truth, I will help him walk and together we will confront Serge Rohler and we will end it together," said Grigori so passionately.

"Who? Rohler? You didn't Grigori…not Rohler. You won't do this to Callen and you can't do this on your own. His power and influence is greater then the President's. You need to leave, you need to hide and let us protect Callen," said a shocked Hetty because fewer names struck fear in her heart; Rohler was one of them.

"No…I know him. He will bide his time. He'll watch and observe, then he will make his move. He'll state his terms. It will be a warning shot and it won't be a violent one. That's when we make our move, father and son," said Grigori so self-assured.

"You know Rohler, I grant you that. But you don't know Callen. How do you know he'll stand beside you in this, if he will be able to stand at all?" said Hetty, trying to mask her snarky tone.

"Because a son can't deny his father and he'll want to avenge his mother's death," said Grigori staring intently at Hetty.

She stared back, frightened by the turn of events, "So you know and there is no mistaking, I will kill you if I have to in order to protect Callen. Let it be clear Grigori!"

He nodded, "Oh I understand your allegiance is to Callen. I have no qualms about that. All I ask is that I am given a chance to state my case and that Callen is allowed to make up his own mind, Hetty."

"No one tells Callen what to do. I will have your word that he does not leave your sight and you report to me if anything and I mean, anything seems odd or suspicious. Grigori are we clear?" said Hetty speaking directly and menacingly.

"We are," answered Grigori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The leads from the Berrigan case had been a white wash and that had annoyed Sam even more. He jumped into his challenger and found himself heading towards the hospital. The hours away had helped Sam clear his head. All the anger and the angst over the shocking revelation had dissipated and all that was left was compassion and a yearning to help. He bounded through the hospital's corridors reciting exactly what he was going to say to Callen. Suddenly he found himself outside the door, he took a deep breath in and entered. He found his partner sleeping, or so he seemed. He calmed his nerves and sat down next to him when he heard a voice, "Sorry about this morning Sam. It was uncalled for," said Callen whilst opening his eyes, turning and looking at Sam.

That caused Sam to form a smile. For he first time since Callen woke up he seemed himself so Sam replied, "It's ok G. You're under a lot of stress. You wanna talk? Something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything," said Sam. Seeing his partner so broken and in so much pain, was killing Sam inside.

Callen's eyes found Sam's and suddenly he felt the courage he needed to open up, he saw love and he saw acceptance. He cleared his throat, "Um…yeah…there's something I need to tell you," whispered Callen, unsure whether he could go through with it. Sam didn't say a thing. He noticed Callen was having a heard time finding the words. Callen's jaw clenched and the veins seemed more pronounced now that he'd lost so much weight. Sam didn't want to interrupt him just in case he'd change his mind.

"There have been complications with the injuries I sustained…" and Callen stopped. He took a breath and swallowed. Why was this so damn hard? Sam just nodded and waited. Finally Callen was opening up. "There's inflammation near the spinal cord and it's causing…um…I can't really …I don't have movement in my legs," there he had said it as he diverted his eyes to the ceiling. The truth was out and now he had to prepare himself for the fallout. He closed his eyes and stilled himself. But nothing erupted from Sam; no anger, no yelling, nothing.

"So does the doc think it's temporary? I saw this on Days of Our Lives once. You know Brady…I think it was…" said Sam relieved that Callen had confided in him, finally. But he decided to play it cool by bringing up the stupid reference and maybe getting a humorous scoff out of Callen.

Callen turned his head and looked at Sam with a puzzled look unsure what to say, "So Days of our Lives huh…I thought your mum liked Bold and the Beautiful."

"Man…you and my mum. Don't know what she sees in you," said Sam sustaining the playful banter that helped Callen and Sam to heal in the past.

Callen just looked at Sam and a slight smirk spread it's way across his face as he answered his question, "Yeah. They seem to think so…with some physio and time, things should be back to normal. Sam?" Sam looked at him. "You knew already?" Callen asked suspecting the answer.

Sam didn't know quite how to play this. Callen guarded his privacy, heck he built turrets, walls, moats and posted dragons around it. But time for deception was over. Callen had made the effort and had revealed to Sam the truth about his injuries, now it was Sam's turn.

"Yeah," Sam admitted getting up. He worked his hands down his face and started pacing the floor, "I accidently overheard you and the physio arguing." Then he turned to Callen, "I wish you had told me, G. We've been through so much. You're family to me, G…family…if it was up to my mum, she'd adopt you if only just to feed you." He stopped making sure his point was getting across. It was.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and you not telling me, cut me to the core, G. I was mad and I was hurt. I just had to leave. You know me, I needed to clear my head. Then I thought it didn't matter whether you were the one to tell me or not, I know now and this paralysis thing, we'll kick it together, it's nothing. But why didn't you _tell_ me?" said Sam trying very hard to keep a level head and his emotions in check.

Callen looked at Sam and saw his puppy dog eyes. He knew how he had hurt his partner and he understood he had to make amends. He had to communicate although he found it hard. He took at deep breath and tried to re-adjust himself on the bed. "Pride…maybe, and shame. I'm G Callen. I've been through a lot…gee I came back from 5 shots, Sam. People think I'm invincible, sometimes I think that too," said Callen as Sam cocked his eyebrows and nodded. Callen noticed his reaction but continued, "But this…I thought after Dom was safe it was over. Then I was taken, well you know the rest. It just felt like the end, you know. It felt like this was it. Now I'm angry and powerless," Callen tried to articulate the best he could. His voice was wavering. He was trying to explain to Sam how the ordeal had affected him but Callen and words weren't always the best of friends. His face said it all.

This was hard. They didn't usually wash their emotional laundry out in public like this, but while it was washed they'd let it dry. Sam looked at Callen noticing the raw emotion radiating from his partner. He wasn't going to leave him out on a limb, he'd meet him half way. "What you went through was tough. But you made it through, G. This is just another kink in the road. You know, when you were shot, I watched as the bullets ripped into you. It was like they were ripping into me. I ran, I held you and felt your blood drip through my fingers, then your body went limp and then you stop breathing. We didn't know if you'd make it. You were so close to death G. It nearly killed us as well. But this is different! You are alive and we can fix this G, we can. We'll…I'll get you through this," said Sam trying to sound positive and enthusiastic.

Callen raised his eyes to met Sam's. He knew now. Then Callen said dejectedly, "Hetty's going to tell the others."

"Good, they need to know. We are family. If one of us is hurt we rally together and help. We do what we can but we do it together…yeah? When are you going to realize you are not alone," said Sam.

"I think Sam I'm slowly seeing that," said Callen. Sam went up to him and squeezed his shoulder. It was his way of showing that he cared, his version of a man-hug. Finally all was good between the partners. Now it was time to move forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been 3 weeks since Callen had been released from the hospital. He had started to regain feeling in his legs and then movement came; slow but steady. Right beside him had been Jack. He had guided Callen through the painful recovery sharing so much of himself and now, enjoying the fruits; Callen had taken his first steps. His memories went back to Callen's infancy when he did take his first steps without assistance. He described them to Callen of course purposely omitting the fact that it was him but still much to Callen's amusement. Jack liked to see this side of Callen. Callen's smile reminded him so much of his wife, Callen's mother Isabella.

Five weeks had passed and today wasn't like any other day. Callen was close to resuming his normal life. He was walking and getting stronger day by day. So Jack knew that their relationship was coming to an end. So he decided that the time had finally come. He'd take Callen out for a beer and tell him everything; about his past, his mother, about Rohler and finally about himself and why after all these years, he'd sought him out.

On the other side of town, Callen was feeling elated. The doctors had given him a final all-clear. He was enjoying the morning sun and his renewed positive attitude when he heard a knocking. 8 am Sunday morning…there was only one person who'd come knocking at that time…Sam! He decided to ignore it, turning over and pulling up the blanket. The knock came again, harder and with more determination. Callen could feel the tension building in his shoulders but he ignored it. He loved Sam but sometimes he was just too…Sam. Then it came, "G! Open the door. I know you're there…G!" yelled Sam whilst banging on the door and trying to look through the glass panels.

Callen took in a deep breath of annoyance and slowly got out of bed, his legs still being a little stiff in the morning, "OK…coming." He reached the door and his hand drifted towards the door handle. Was he ready for this onslaught?

"G!" yelled Sam again, "Man will you hurry already." Callen opened the door and gave Sam the look.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Callen standing in the doorway in his t-shirt and track-pants trying to shield his eyes from the morning glare.

"Our morning jog," said Sam exasperated at Callen's lack of enthusiasm, "Jack said you should start getting those limbs pumping…come on. Gear up," he continued whilst pushing his way through the front door and past an annoyed Callen.

"Sam go home, it's Sunday and it's 8 AM," Callen yelled.

Sam looked hurt and feigned his puppy dog eyes, "Is that the thanks I get? You need to get fit if you're coming back to work especially if you're going to be my partner again. I need you to bring your top game, G."

Callen smirked coming to the realization that the battle had been lost, "Yeah ok…at least let me have some coffee."

Sam nodded, "Just hurry." So Callen slowed his movements down, throwing Sam sideways glances. He knew just how to push Sam's buttons and he was reveling in the moment, silently chuckling to himself.

He leant against the kitchen cupboard due to there being no chairs or table in the kitchen, holding his cup of hot coffee: the Spartan décor not helping Sam's grumpy mood.

Sam paced nervously, "Man when are you getting some furniture. It's not polite to keep your guests standing", moaned and groaned Sam.

"Do you want me to talk or drink? Can't do both", said Callen with a tinkle in his eye.

His partner was definitely back. Sam didn't know whether to hit him or hug him instead he reached forward, took the mug out of Callen's hand, "Put some running clothes on. I'll wait outside." Callen laughed and did as he was told. For the first time in a long time, he felt like things were getting back to normal and he felt hope.

While Sam waited outside he saw a vehicle. It wasn't suspicious but noticeable so he took out his phone and dialed Eric, "Eric…run these plates" and he forwarded the photo.

"Got it Sam…putting them through," said Eric then suddenly his tone changed, "Sam, the plates are…WHAT! They're not registered anywhere…in America. What's going on Sam?"

"Nothing. I don't know. Keep looking," said Sam worried. He didn't know this meant. He just prayed that it wasn't the next chapter in Callen's life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They ran and jogged. Sam pushed Callen and after a while he noticed that Callen was struggling and decided to end the run because Callen wouldn't, just out of sheer pride, "My calf…cramp," he said pulling over and pretending to nurse a sore calf.

Callen followed suit and stopped next to Sam. "You ok Sam?" asked Callen concerned that the big guy was hurt.

"Yeah bit of ointment and it'll be fine," said Sam as he started limping back to Callen's home. Callen kept looking at him, his baby blues scrutinizing Sam.

"You staring?" said Sam noticing Callen's attention.

"I've never seen you feign an injury before," said Callen "I'm ok and you know, you could've asked."

Sam nodded and clapped a hand on Callen's shoulder saying, "I guess there's no Oscar for me." As he did his gaze found the same car lurking in the back streets. Sam became nervous and thankfully Callen didn't pick up on it. _Thank God for small mercies_, thought Sam. Callen didn't need this right now.

They arrived outside Callen's house when all of a sudden, Callen let out a cry of pain and his desperately reached for Sam, aware of the fact that he was crumbling to the floor. "G!" yelled Sam grabbing hold of his partner and easing him down. "Easy man…easy. What the hell?" said Sam looking confused at a calm Callen, "I thought everything was…"

"I'm ok," muttered Callen whilst breathing through the pain. "It only happens when I do too much. Jack said it'll stop as the legs get stronger. Here take my phone and ring him, ask him to come over," said Callen whilst rubbing his legs, getting the circulation going. Sam did just that, not letting Callen out of his eyesight.

"Jack said he's coming straight over," said Sam still unconvinced that Callen was fine. Meanwhile Callen felt the strength ease back into his legs and struggled to stand, when all of a sudden he felt Sam's strong hands latch onto his arms.

"Sam…Sam, let go! I can do it…SAM!" yelled Callen trying to pull away from his grip and get his partner to ease up. Sam gave Callen the _ARE YOU %$#^*^ SERIOUS?_ look. Callen didn't bite but said, "I need to do this for myself. You won't always be around to help Sam."

Sam looked at Callen intensely, pursed his lips and nodded, "Ok, at least let me open the door."

Callen held onto the doorframe and smiled, "You don't want to carry me over the threshold honey?"

"Funny. Good to see your sense of humor wasn't injured," he said with a humorous smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour had passed and there was a knock at the door. Callen was sitting in the only chair in the house, a comfy recliner he got second hand from Sam, still nursing his sore legs. He gave Sam a look and Sam said, "Oh so now I'm your butler as well," as he moved to answer the front door. There was Jack.

"Hey Sam," said Jack standing at the door, "how is he?" Not wanting Callen to overhear their conversation. This had been the norm since Callen had been discharged.

"He did 6ks before he started to struggle. We stopped, walked for about 1k until the pain set in," said Sam recalling the episode.

"Ok let's check him out," replied Jack giving Sam a smile.

But brfore Jack could push past Sam, he grabbed his arm and whispered, "Is this _thing _permanent? I want the truth Jack."

"No Sam, it isn't. Give him time. It takes a long time for these wounds to heal and he's lucky they've healed at all…give it time," said Jack so fatherly that Sam felt reassured and comforted. There was something about Jack that Sam couldn't pinpoint. He was sure there was more to his story.

"Hey kid…Sunday morning really?" Jack said jokingly moving towards Callen and placing down his bag, "now tell me how you feel."

Callen spoke to Jack with unrestrained ease whilst Jack massaged his legs and lower body. They had struck up a sincere friendship. Sam looked on and felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. But he enjoyed seeing Callen so relaxed and actually happy. Just then Sam's phone rang, "Yeah."

"Sam I got a hit. You need to come down. This is big…yeah big," said Eric.

"On my way," said Sam lifting to see Callen staring at him, dying to know what case Sam was working on that made his face cloud over with concern.

"Sam?" asked Callen, knowing full well Sam wouldn't say anything.

"G, I need to split. I'll check in later. See ya Jack," said Sam and left, anxiously dreading the _big news_ Eric had discovered.

Meanwhile Jack finished up on Callen, "Ok kid all done. Feel better don't you?"

"Man I don't know what you do but there's no pain at all," said Callen getting up and stretching his legs.

Jack started packing up his kit bag when Callen appeared with a couple of bottles of beer, "Thanks," said Callen.

Jack grabbed the bottle, clinked it with Callen's and took a swig. They stood in silence for a few minutes when Jack said, "Kid I'm going to be moving on. My stint at the hospital is over. It was only ever temporary to begin with."

Callen lifted his head surprised, "You're going?" The news was a complete shock. He had formed a comfortable friendship with Jack and he owed him so much. Sadness overcame him and he suddenly felt alone, like the many times he packed his bags and moved onto another family.

Jack saw Callen's reaction and was moved by it, "Yeah but um…there's something I need to talk to you about first." He could see this was going to be harder than he thought. He and Callen had formed a friendship based on trust. It never occurred to Jack that by telling him the truth, he would be betraying Callen's trust in him, and by that possibly and irrevocably destroying the bond they had forged. "Grab some more beers and let's sit outside," said Jack already half way there.

Callen was still rooted in his spot. How did this stranger infiltrate his emotional defenses so easily and why now did his imminent departure affect him so badly? What did Jack need to tell him? Questions, questions and more questions…his whole existence was a question. But he thought that he'd hear him out and start by answering the small questions before getting to the big ones, ones that he thought were still so out of reach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sam ran up the stairs as soon as he got back to the Ops centre to find a pensive Hetty and an anxious Eric, "What did you find Eric?"

Hetty turned to Sam with a look that spoke volumes and without wavering, her gaze she said quietly, "Mr. Beale, I'll take it from here." Sam gave Eric a quizzical look and Eric just shrugged his shoulders in sympathy. He knew what was coming and it wasn't good. Sam knew the look and knew not to ask any more questions.

"Mr. Hanna the car you've asked Mr. Beale to investigate has brought up several red flags. We've been told to leave it alone in no uncertain terms. This comes from way over my head Mr. Hanna and way over Director Vance's head as well," explained Hetty. She bore a concerned look that Sam had rarely seen. He was worried. Usually Hetty had the answers or at least knew where to find them, but this time, she was puzzled and she was perplexed but determined.

"Is there anyway we can find something out?" asked Sam in the vain hope that Hetty or Eric would have an answer.

"No. We need to let this play out Mr. Hanna. We'll just follow the play and pick up any pieces of information we can on the way. It's frustrating, yes and extremely annoying but we must pick our battles and this is not one of them. Just keep an eye on Mr. Callen. Make sure he's safe and I'll do what I can," she patted Eric on the shoulder. Then she looked at Sam again and said resting her hand on his arm, "I can see it in your eyes Mr. Hanna…the anger and the rage. Don't let it cloud your judgment. This isn't over yet and we all need each other…I need you to help me resolve this. For now go punch your bag, spend time with your family and get some sleep." Then she left.

Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. It was supposed to be over. This whole mess was supposed to be over. Eric could feel Sam's emotional upheaval radiating from his body. He swung around and looked at Sam, worried, "It's Callen, isn't it. It's not over."

"A car has been following G…hanging just out of sight. I don't know what it means and I'm scared for G. He doesn't need this now, Eric. He's guard is down," Sam said returning Eric's concerned look. "We have to keep him safe Eric. Keep digging…discreetly," asked Sam knowing full well what he was asking Eric.

"Aye aye captain," said Eric as he spun around back to his keyboard, "if I can't do it here, I'll find some other way," hinting at something that Sam shouldn't be privy to.

Sam half-heartedly smiled at Eric thanking him silently. He knew the danger Eric was running if he got caught. But that was the brilliance of Mr. Beale, he never did. So Sam turned and walked dejectedly down the stairs to find Hetty.

Sam found Hetty sitting motionless at her desk staring at the phone. He approached her and laid the tray on her desk. It didn't startled her but it sure need surprise her. Her head turned slowly and smiled as she looked at Sam tiredly. "I thought you might need a pick-me-up," said Sam half apologizing.

"Did you warm the pot up Mr. Hanna?" she asked reaching for an empty cup.

"Exactly how you taught me. We need to talk Hetty," said Sam pouring the tea into her cup.

"Indeed we do. There have been too many secrets for too long," said Hetty whilst sugaring her tea. "Sit down Mr. Hanna I have a story to tell you, the same I told Mr. Callen. But I'm sure it's only the tip of the iceberg considering the players involved," she finished. Sam sat astonished at her frankness and afraid of what he was going to hear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was already sitting on the verandah steps when he heard Callen approaching. The beers clanked on the wooded floor as Callen eased himself down. He looked ahead to the overgrown bushland that was his backyard and took a swig of his beer, "What do you need to talk to me about Jack?" asked Callen not wasting time. Callen didn't like games and he felt this was turning into one.

Jack nodded and turned to face a despondent Callen. The look on his face was breaking his heart. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Callen, to hurt his son again, "This is going to be hard but I want you to hear me out all the way before you stop or interrupt."

Callen tilted his head so that his eyes met his father's and nodded. "The story I told you about my son, there's more to it Callen," started Jack.

Callen huffed and said obnoxiously, "So what's it got to do with me?"

"I told you not to interrupt," Jack said forcibly. Callen just smirked and took another swig of his beer.

"I'm not a physio and my name's not Jack. My name is Ulrich Grigori and I was an Interpol agent," said Jack whilst Callen's eyes widened in disbelief. He had a feeling there was something more to Jack but he blamed his oversensitive spidey-sense. Jack continued ignoring Callen's obvious reaction. "Many years ago I was seconded for a joint-operation with the CIA to infiltrate and bring down one of the world's most successful and allusive criminals, Serge Rohler. I worked alongside a brilliant agent Henrietta Lange. She is your boss now," he stopped as Callen readjusted his position to directly stare at Jack.

"Hetty told me the story," said Callen trying to keep his emotions in check but a sea of confusion, betrayal and anger were bubbling underneath. Suddenly the pieces were starting to fit into place and it was scaring him.

"Yes, Hetty. It wasn't hers to tell but I understand why she did. You know the facts but I need to tell you the circumstances. I infiltrated his inner sanctum and was involved in his personal dealings which included his wife. Rohler often would ask me to accompany his wife places, to keep her safe. He was extremely jealous of her and rightly so. Isabella was exquisite; intelligent, beautiful, funny. She was an angel trapped in a gilded cage. Over time we found we had so much in common and we struck up a friendship. Then the friendship turned into love. We never intended for any of it to happen but it just did to our mutual surprise. When the operation came to an end I decided I wanted to take her away from her prison, take her away from a life of sadness and despair. So we ran and we found ourselves free to a certain extent. Then after a while we found out we were expecting. We were so happy but the fear of Serge finding us made us paranoid because before, we only had to look after ourselves. The decision to run and place our lives in danger was our decision. But now we had to think of our child, our innocent child. So we ran to the furthest corner of the world, we ran to Australia and settled in a small country town. That's where our son was born healthy and strong. We had everything we wanted and we were so happy. Until he found us and we ran again, we kept running for 4 years.

He chased us everywhere. He was unrelenting until one day. We had settled in Borneo and our son and I went to the market as we usually did. When we came back I noticed something was different. Isabella would always come to meet us. I left our son with the groceries outside and I entered our small hut and I saw her…slumped over the grass mat garroted, her beautiful eyes once so full of life staring lifeless. I didn't have time to think. I grabbed what I could and headed for the door when I saw my son staring at his dead mother, ashen faced. I grabbed him and we ran again. This time I went to an old friend and made her promise to look after my son. I had to make sure there'd be no trace of his background for his safety, for his protection. As for me I kept moving around, keeping a watchful eye on my son always, regretfully from a distance. It broke my heart that I couldn't be there to help him, to hug him, to tell him how much he was loved. But at least he was safe and he was alive," Jack finished and scoffed down his warm beer then turned to Callen.

Callen's mind was racing and his emotions were akin to madness. He had been searching all his life for answers and now they had been resolved. Jack had covered everything except utter the words that would make all this real. "What has this got to do with me?" asked Callen in a terse voice already knowing the answer.

"Come now Callen…, you were the boy…you are my son Callen and I am so very very sorry," said Jack whilst his eyes brimmed with tears had needed to be shed.

Here in front of him sat his father. The same person he had looked for all his life, the same person he cursed and longed for when things got hard and the same person he wished to have near him in times of triumph. He didn't know what Jack expected him to say. Was he so naive to expect Callen to greet him with open arms and cry out _daddy?_ He didn't know how he felt except for nothing. He felt numb. He needed to distance himself from his father so he focused his energy on his mother. "Tell me more about her," said Callen devoid of all emotion.

Jack took a deep breath. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Isabella was wonderful. She had luscious brown wavy hair, green eyes and a dimple that formed when she smiled a certain way. She had a degree in Architecture, she could play the piano and violin and she spoke 5 languages. She never spoke much about her family. It saddened her when I asked about it so I stopped asking after a while. When she was pregnant with you, she blossomed. She spoke to you all the time, practicing her Russian, or French…,"

It was hurting Callen too much. He had conditioned himself to feel nothing for his parents and now he was hearing all these wonderful things about his mother. He couldn't stand it any longer. He half wished they were horrible people. He had to stop it. Still avoiding his gaze he cut Jack off, "What's my name?"

Jack loved talking about Isabella and was taken aback when Callen interrupted. It hurt him because he wanted Callen to love her just as much as he did. But he respected Callen's state of mind and was willing to humour the boy. He gathered his thoughts and answered, "You were named Callen Gerhard Grigori. Isabella chose Callen after the doctor who delivered you, Gerhard was my father's name and Grigori, well that's my family name. When I left you at St. Anne's Orphanage I couldn't give them your real name…I came up with the best I could Callen," said Jack grabbing another beer.

Callen sat motionless. There was just too much to process but he knew it all had to be resolved now. He couldn't leave anything to chance, just in case the only person with all the answers would suddenly disappear. "Why now?" asked Callen, his voice faltering as his lips trembled.

"I've been around Callen. I was there in the hospital when you were shot 5 times, you don't remember, Carlos the cleaner with the corny jokes. When your teammates went home, I'd sit with you. I'd watch those monitors beep incessantly and I'd pray that Isabella was watching over you," asked Jack.

Memories flashed before Callen's eyes, and he remembered him, "That was you?"

"I told you…I was an agent and a damn good one. That _was_ me. But it wasn't safe then. Still isn't but I gathered now is as good time as any, Callen. When I heard what happened to you…I had to come and I had to tell you the truth considering your chances of getting shot at, or tortured, or kidnapped," said Jack smiling.

"Funny…So the physio stuff?" asked Callen still unsure what he was feeling.

"Like I said, I'm a good agent. I wouldn't have treated you if I didn't know what I was doing…I had help," said Jack still smiling.

Callen got up and stared out into space, "I don't know what to say to you right now. It's all been a bit…" Callen was lost for words but Jack intervened.

"Overwhelming…yes I get that," answered Jack, "I'm sorry I had to deceive you the way I did. Old dogs and all that…I'll understand if this is the last time we talk. But Callen I'm glad you know. I'll go and I'll let you process everything. If you want to talk you know where I am and how to reach me. I leave in two days time and Callen…"

Callen turned to look at his father and cocked his head, "thanks for listening." His father left and Callen was left standing alone but this time he knew he really wasn't, he had family and he had history. But one thing niggled at him, Jack had avoided his question, why now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack left and a car trailed him. He had noticed the car days ago. It could only be Rohler, he thought. It had been weeks and still he hadn't made his move. Maybe Jack thought, he'd make it first now that he obviously knew about Callen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

_a/n Jack's real name, Ulrich will be used from now on._

**Chapter 20**

Ulrich got into his car and sat. He breathed deeply. _It had been done he thought_. Finally after all these years he had faced Callen and had told him the truth. He had spoken to Callen as his son…his incredible son. He pulled out a photo of Isabella and traced her face with his finger. "You should see him Bella. He is strong, intelligent and fierce. But I fear that the life he has led has taken away his capacity to love, to trust and it's my fault…all my fault. I hope he gives me the opportunity to make it up to him or at least start to," then he kissed the photo and placed it back in his wallet.

Then the pain started. He placed his fingers to his temples and started to rub. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the bright Californian sun away from his eyes but to no avail. His shaky hands reached into his pocket and took out a container. He shook 2 pills out of it and swallowed them dry. He relaxed his head against the car's headrest and waited for the pain to subside. It was getting worse and he didn't have much time. Ulrich decided he needed a drink. He slid on his sunglasses and pulled out of the parking spot.

A car followed.

Ulrich lost in his thoughts and self-pity, didn't notice. His mind so far removed from the present and very real danger. All he could think of was his son and if he'd ever speak to him again.

Moments later he found himself at the "Drinking Hole", not an establishment he'd normally frequent but that was the whole point, being inconspicuous. He ordered a scotch neat. He downed one, and then ordered another. He slipped the bartender a _Benjamin _and told him to keep them coming. The bartender didn't batter an eyelid; he was all too familiar with types like Ulrich. He looked around the semi-deserted place and found an isolated table in the corner and sat himself down. He brushed the empty peanut shells from the table and placed his drink down, followed by his arms, which supported his head and his eyes downcast. For thirty or so years he had run and continuously looked over his shoulder. But now he was tired and now he didn't care.

"Mind if I sit, Grigori? It has been a very long time," said Serge dressed impeccably and looking so very much out of place in the "Watering Hole".

Ulrich didn't need to look up. Death had arrived and he was finally at peace. "Please sit Serge. So you finally found me," said Ulrich lifting his eyes and seeing how much his nemesis had aged. Serge took out his handkerchief and dusted his chair before sitting down.

"Only because you let me," said a despondent Serge. Ulrich offered him a drink but Serge politely declined, "No thank you Grigori. I have trouble with my liver. I did a lot of damage to it when you ran off with Isabella. Vodka became my constant companion," Ulrich lifted his eyes and stopped drinking only to meet Serge's accusing eyes.

"Yes, what I did to you was wrong on so many levels. I am sorry for the pain it caused you but I wouldn't change what I did. We loved each other and it was destined for us to be together," said Ulrich speaking frankly with the man he had wronged.

"Even if that meant her death?" accused Serge.

"Her death? Aren't I looking at her killer?" said Ulrich spouting venom, remembering the day he came home to find Isabella gutted like some farm animal, devoid of any decency.

Serge's accusing and angered look changed to astonishment and disbelief. "You honestly think I could've killed the only person that ever meant anything to me, the only person that brought humanity into my life. Isabella was my life and you took her away. I chased you both around the world because I needed to talk to her, to get her to come back to me and realize her mistake. I wanted to understand. I needed closure Grigori," said Serge with a sincerity that made Ulrich doubt his fear of the man.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't kill Isabella, that you weren't hunting us down to kill us and that you haven't been more deathly shadow for years? A man with your history and reputation?" asked Ulrich incredulously.

"Yes at first…I sent out all that hell could offer. The bounty on your heads was more than the treasury of the United States. But as you eluded me, time became my friend in a sense. It mellowed my anger rather than fuelling it. I wanted to know why and I wanted to see her again. But you kept running…" said Serge rubbing his face with his hands, "you need to believe me Grigori."

"Well how on earth can we believe each other when our lives have been lived with deceit and murder? Maybe I would believe you now if you had stopped hunting me after Isabella…died," said Ulrich dejectedly and resigned to the fact that this conversation was baseless and senseless.

Suddenly an air of fear descended on the two veterans. "But I did! Isabella's death threw me into a depression that nearly killed me. I failed to care about anything anymore. Karl ran the business for many years," explained Serge. His pain and anguish from that time manifested in his aged lines and furrowed brow.

"So why are you here and who then, has been following me for all these years?" asked Ulrich whose curiosity and panic buttons had been suddenly pressed. He looked around in concern and alarm.

Serge shuffled in his chair and moved closer to Ulrich, "Why now? Why not. I wanted to close this chapter of my life and seek some sort of redemption, absolution, forgiveness...I don't know what a man like me can truly ask for. I'm 80 next month and the reality of life and death is too present, Grigori. My sources had alerted me to the fact that you had re-emerged and it seemed like the right time. I couldn't risk you disappearing again because I needed to speak to you." The explanation seemed plausible. Ulrich knew Serge well and he was certain the old man was telling the truth but it still didn't answer his main question now, the one that was starting to raise all the red flags. "So Serge, who has been following me?" he asked glaring at the old man.

"Did you ever ask Isabella about her family?" said Serge calmly.

Ulrich looked at him with an air of the ridiculous, "Of course I did. We shared everything. But she never spoke about them."

"The only ones that may have been responsible for her death would've been her family," said Serge still maintaining his calm and his cool demeanor.

"WHAT? Please do you take me for a fool?" said Ulrich raising his voice and attempting to leave, "I've had enough!"

Serge didn't flinch instead he placed a hand on his old enemy, "Sit down. I never considered you a fool." Ulrich stared at him intently and eased himself back down; the pain in his head reigniting.

"My marriage to Isabella was arranged despite our age difference. Even though, I had been in love with her since she was a little girl. Isabella was a Romani and most importantly she was a Comescu. She hid her lineage and her tattoo with a silver antique bracelet I gave her," revealed Serge expecting a reaction from Ulrich and he wasn't disappointed. Horror flashed across Ulrich's face.

Ulrich eyes widen in shock. "So you are acquainted with the family, their beliefs and their way of keeping their honour. The only ones that had a true reason to kill Isabella was her family. She dishonoured them…nothing short of a death penalty."

Ulrich was still caught in the revelation that she was a Comescu. It explained so much about her reluctance to speak about her family. It all made sense. "I see…I didn't know," said Ulrich quietly.

"They will want to erase all that was associated with her shame. Now that you are not in hiding, Grigori, they will strike," said Serge despondently, fixing Ulrich with a fatalistic look.

"My son…" said Ulrich not realizing he voiced his thoughts. He looked up and repeated, "My son…they will want to hurt my son."

"Isabella's son Callen….yes I've seen him. She gave you something I could never have with her. He is so much like his mother, Grigori but he has your eyes. They will want to kill him, not hurt him Grigori. You must warn him but I fear it's all in vain. Nothing stops them…nothing," said Serge sadly.

"You have to help. You have to speak to them and convince them to spare his life. I've just found him, Serge," said Ulrich betraying a pleading and desperate tone in his voice.

"Do you really think I can change the way they have managed their affairs for centuries? I really don't owe you anything Grigori," said Serge looking offended.

"Yes…you're right but Callen is Isabella's son. If you ever loved her, fight for him," argued a desperate Ulrich. He had played the card he had in his sleeve…Isabella. Callen was part of her and he knew the extent of Serge's love for her, so maybe just maybe this could be Serge's way of reaffirming his love for her.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime watch your back. I'll be in touch," said Serge coldly. _Fight for Isabella's son_ was the recurring thought in Serge's mind. Ulrich had hit a nerve with Serge. His life had been a spiel of murders and a checkerboard of illicit dealings maybe the redemption he sought was by saving her son's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Callen was still sitting on his back verandah when he felt a presence next to him, "Since when do you leave the front door unlocked?" asked a concerned Sam.

Callen turned his head and looked up at his friend, "I knew it was you. Heard you coming a mile away or maybe it's the new cologne…bit on the strong side the dogs started howling," he said with a halfhearted smile on his face, clouding so many emotions.

Sam saw through his lame attempt at humour. He placed his hand on Callen's shoulder and squeezed it acknowledging Callen's pain and anguish. He knew now because Hetty had told him. What a story! It could only belong to G. Callen. But there were parts that were still left unresolved. He sat next to Callen, refusing the beer Callen offered. Sam needed a clear head.

They sat staring at Callen's overgrown garden, "Hetty filled me in G, she told me everything," confessed Sam sheepishly.

"I knew she would. Can you believe it? All my life I've had so many questions about my parents, my family, my name and now…I have found the answers and I don't know what to do with them or how to move on," said Callen facing Sam.

Sam didn't know whether he should tell Callen or not. Major spoilers about his life had been revealed and Sam wasn't sure how much more Callen could take. But he thought about it carefully and realized Callen deserved to know the truth about the car following him. Callen looked at Sam who seemed to be a million miles away. He recognized the look. Sam had something on his mind. "Sam what's going on? I know that look," asked Callen.

"There's someone keeping an eye on you in a black SUV. The plates are not American…some kind of _untouchables_. Eric is digging and so is Hetty, but this goes way way above our paycheck. Sorry G, I really thought it was all over," Callen stared at Sam as he finished. Why didn't it surprise him? He was numb to surprises now.

He nodded as his gaze never waivered from Sam's, "They might not just be watching me…maybe Jack, I mean Ulrich Grigori…my father."

Wow! Sam had just heard Callen refer to Jack as his father and the look in his eyes was one that Sam had never seen before; one of a child that had just discovered the cookie jar.

Sam smiled. He was sure now Callen was actually happy about the reveal. "Maybe you should call and warn him?" suggested Sam unsure if he was trespassing on volatile territory, "or I can do it if…you know…things are difficult?"

Callen appreciated Sam's perceptive nature but he said to his friend, "No I'll call him." Then nothing else was said. They sat for a while until the sun started to set.

Then after a while Sam said, "I gotta go…call him G and rest. I miss you man," giving Callen a gentle shove. It made Callen smile and he waved his friend goodbye. Then he slowly got up stretching his legs and his back. He opened the door and headed towards his phone.

During that evening 4 phone calls were made:

Grigori to Hetty;

"_Hetty, the Comescus killed her!" shouted Ulrich_

"_They'll come after you Grigori. You must leave," said Hetty._

"_No…they're going after Callen as well. I need to stop them," continued Grigori._

"_You can't stop them. I'll protect Callen," said Hetty afraid of what Ulrich would say next._

"_No I need to protect my son now," and he hung up the phone before she had a chance to answer._

Now Hetty had someone she had to see.

Rohler to the Comescu representative;

"_Alexa, please reconsider, it's Isabella's son, your nephew!" pleaded Rohler._

"_She dishonoured our family and he is her bastard offspring. He must die and so must the beast that seduced her. I'm sorry Serge. They must die," and she hung up._

Rohler to Grigori:

"_I tried. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could say to change her mind. You and Callen either run or find a way to stop them. The head of the family…," said Serge then he heard the phone being dropped, scuffling of feet, furniture being moved and finally muffled sounds. Serge knew they had struck._

Grigori to Callen; it was this last call that sealed their fate…

"_Callen," said a strained voice._

"_Ulrich?" said Callen._

"_Callen…we need to talk. I found out the last piece of the puzzle," said Ulrich, his voice sounding odd, "come to 35 east North Boulevard."_

"_Ok. On my way," Callen dropped the phone and raced to the car. His father was in trouble he heard it in their voice._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hetty knew what she had to do even though the idea of it sent shivers down her ancient spine. She had no idea that it would all come down to her. But her first priority was to protect Callen. From her car she dialed Eric, "Mr Beale."

"Hetty…" said Eric surprised at her call.

"Stop digging, Mr Beale. It's over. This is the endgame. Locate Agent Callen and tell Agent Hanna and Agent Blye to intercept him. Stop him from where he is going. It is imperative Mr Beale," she said with an alarming urgency and hung up.

Eric had lost track of what was happening. But he did exactly what he was told to do. He tried and tried but Callen hadn't taken his phone. In his rush, he'd left his phone behind. Eric panicked…then he realized all agency cars were fitted with tracking devices. He started the trace. He got him heading down North Boulevard then touched his communicator, "Sam, Kensi you need to intercept Callen. Hetty's orders. He's going down North Boulevard and hurry."

"What's up Eric?" asked Sam running to his car and motioning to Kensi to hurry up.

"I don't know but Hetty…I've never heard her so panicked," said Eric feeling rather useless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callen pulled up to the warehouse and knew something was up. He pulled out his Sig and carefully rounded the corner trying to find a way in. There 50 meters down the side of the building he saw gates, open gates. He knew this was a trap but there was no avoiding it. Ulrich was in there and so were the rest of the answers he was looking for.

Meanwhile Sam and Kensi were racing through the busy Los Angeles streets when they came to a screeching halt. There had been an accident and all escape routes were blocked. Damn it! They were blocks away. Sam looked at Kensi, "If we wait we'll miss Callen."

"So we run!" They leapt out of the Challenger, Kensi grabbed a bag and they started running frantically down the streets.

Hetty too was racing towards the warehouse. For the first time in a long time, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. She was going to come face to face with someone she had left behind so many years ago. The traffic was slow but clearing. She feared she wouldn't make it in time.

Callen saw the gates and slowly and ever vigilant, he scanned the entrance and walked in, eyes darting left to right, up and down. He walked further in and the warehouse got darker. Nothing. He was sure he got the address right. Something kept telling him to keep going. He was now running on adrenaline. He carefully walked for another 100 metres when all of a sudden lights went on and there in front of him was Ulrich, his father tied to a chair, bloodied and bruised. He had a tape over his mouth. Rage and anger spread through his body and all he wanted to do was make these bastards pay.

Ulrich was surrounded by a small army of 5 well-built men. He couldn't take all of them and he knew that, not in his physical state anyway. But if death were inevitable then he wouldn't go willingly. Suddenly just as the lights went on a female voice called out, "Diavolul copil, lower your gun." The woman emerged. She was unassuming yet seemed to dictate a lot of power. She had an aura that radiated power. Callen recognised the Romanian words…devil child but he still held up his gun as his eyes went to his father. His father's head shook side to side_ don't do it _and Callen understood. He lowered his gun reluctantly and placed it on the floor never breaking eye contact with the enigmatic woman.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Callen eyes scanning the men and the area, on high alert.

"You do not ask the questions here. Boiko restrain him. As you can see your father is here. You and him will pay for the shame you both brought to our family name. You will both pay with your life and this whole matter will be laid to rest," said the female voice without a hint or trace of emotion.

Callen felt his arms being pulled back and fastened with plastic ties. Then he was pushed unceremoniously towards a chair next to his father's. He was so lost and confused. He wasn't going without answers, "If you're going to kill me, do the decent thing and give me some answers. Who are you?"

The woman probably in her late 60s approached him. Her rich brown eyes stared at him with disgust but Callen could've sworn he saw a hint of emotion, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. Her gaze never faltering, "You want answers. What do you want to know?" she said avoiding his name. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Callen.

"Who are you and what have we done to your family?" asked Callen innocently. He seemed completely lost by this whole matter. This was not Rohler that Ulrich had told him about. Rohler was nowhere to be found. Was everything Ulrich had told him a lie?

"You truly know nothing of this. Your father has done well but his selfishness in helping you has condemned you both. The way his selfishness condemned your mother," she said coldly looking at Ulrich. Callen's icy gaze went from the woman to Ulrich's and saw pure hate exchange between the two.

Then she turned to Callen and said, "I am the head of my family. We are a Romani family and our name is Comescu. Your father (she spat at the ground) seduced my youngest sister and together they had you out of her proper wedlock promise. I Alexa Comescu must avenge our family honour and dispose of you and your father," said Alexa.

Callen's face dropped. He looked at Ulrich and then at Alexa, "My mother was a Romani, you're my aunt…why kill us? They loved each other and all of it was in the past. You should be finding the bastards that killed my mother. They need to pay for wronging you and taking her life," said a naïve Callen breathing through this latest revelation.

Suddenly a raucous laugh erupted from the woman, "You know nothing of our traditions, apusean. She was the first to die because she turned her back on her family. She made a mockery of her heritage and she brought shame on us, shame that can only be rectified by death of the gangrenous limb."

Then she moved closer to Callen, "I killed her. It was my hand that sliced her treacherous throat," explained Alexa coldly mimicking a throat slash and devoid of all emotion. Then she moved dangerously close to Callen and bent over so that her face was centimetres from his. He felt her breath as she asked, "Have I answered all your questions?"

Callen clenched his jaw in anger and in horror as she justified taking her sister's life and his body jerked forward in an attempt to attack the woman. This was a nightmare. How warped had his whole past become? There was no way out. The team didn't know where he was and everything just seemed so hopeless. Then he found the strength and said, his voice trembling out of sheer emotional shock, "You're my aunt. You're my family." The words sounded different coming from her nephew but she regained her composure and stood erect.

Then Callen smiled as they all looked at him, "Do you know I've spent all my life wondering about my past, where I belonged, what my parents were like, and so many other questions and now, I have all the answers. Life is so bloody ironic isn't it? I should've let it go. My partner said let it go G, give thanks for what you have, for who you are but would I listen?…no! I kept digging and digging. Apparently I'm as stubborn as my mătuşă." Her head snapped around and stared murderously at Callen who had uttered aunt in Romanian.

"That's enough talking. Ion give me the gun," said Alexa extending her hand. No one argued with her, the matriarch of the family.

Ulrich had resigned himself. Death was claiming him a little earlier than expected but he looked at his son and it pained him to no end. Useless death! He tried to apologise to Callen as tears welled up and streamed down his face. Callen faced him and said, "Not your fault…."

Alexa moved closer. She was a formidable woman for her years. Ulrich looked up at her when two shots rang out. Callen immediately turned to see where they had come from. Two guards lay dead on the floor and in the shadows he saw a sight that would strike terror in the bravest of men….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

_a/n A big thankyou to Shane Brennan and his great characters. Big reveal chapter…hold onto your horses!_

**Chapter 22**

Alexa stared at the figure emerging from the shadows into the artificial light flooding the cavernous warehouse. As the figure neared, Alexa saw the silhouette. It couldn't be?…no she wouldn't interfere because she had promised.

Callen suddenly noticed red laser spots flickering between the remaining 3 men. He followed their trajectory and smiled as he saw Sam and Kensi, positioned high on an iron walkway that ran around the walls of the warehouse. Then he understood who the figure walking towards him was…Hetty. The diminutive woman walked measuredly out of the shadows towards the group keeping a focused eye on Alexa. He noticed Ulrich's head lift and a glimmer of hope appear in his eyes. Another chapter was about to unfold. There had been too many wild cards for him to even guess to what was going to happen next.

"Alexa it has been a very long time. You look well," said Hetty keeping a clear but immediate distance. The three men had moved in slightly, moving their hands to their weapons. "Now now," she looked at them and then to her, "keep you hands where my agents can see them," she said pointing to Kensi and Sam, "we need to talk."

Alexa's face spoke a thousand words as the sheer surprise of Hetty's appearance had rendered her speechless, "Suddenly at a loss for words Alexa. Not even a hello?"

"Henrietta…this is not your business anymore. You rescinded your right when you left. I am the head of the family and I will deal with the situation. Leave before you regret it," said Alexa, her frightened tone underlining her brave words.

"When I heard Isabella was murdered I honestly thought it was Rohler. Never did I imagine that you could kill your sister, our little Bella and what for? To save face?" spat out Hetty as she moved closer to Alexa, "You will release my agent Callen Grigori, his father and you will leave as cowardly as you came. You will never ever search for them again!"

"You cannot dictate terms to me Henrietta," said Alexa sternly, but her confidence was waivering.

"This barbaric tradition of saving face must stop. I am giving you one last chance. Go back home, conduct your business but stay away from Callen and Ulrich. They have suffered enough or else…" ordered Hetty, her eyes never leaving Alexa's gaze.

"No…I cannot break tradition. Our family name must have its honour restored…you could never understand that Henrietta. You may have been father's favourite but I understood the ways of our people, just like mother," said Alexa, her past insecurities coming to the fore.

Callen was listening intently when he heard the phrase _you may have been father's favourite _his heart stopped. His eyes watering to the point of spilling tears onto his cheeks…Hetty?

"He wouldn't have condoned what you did and what you're going to do, Alexa. Mother was never in the position to make the decision you made and worst of all, you didn't consult the family, Alexa. You went ahead and took the family law into your own hands. I've spoken to Drina, Jaelle, Luca and Nicu. They are asking you to stop!" argued Hetty. The room was incredibly quiet as the two women spoke revealing earth shattering secrets.

"They wouldn't have agreed. That's why they weren't consulted. None of you understand. They are weak like you. I had to make the decision. I've always had to make the hard decisions," said Alexa wearing down.

"NO…you chose to do it. Why Alexa? Why?" Hetty yelled trying to get Alexa to confess the true reason.

Her heartbeat was racing. Henrietta always had a way of getting under her skin, she always had a way of getting the truth out of her. "Because I was jealous of Isabella…she had everything and she threw it away for him. _**I**_ loved Rohler…I always had. This was supposed to be an opportunity to have him for myself. I hated her as I hate her son and her concubine. Even in death she haunts me but with them dead there will be no more Isabella, no more nightmares," and as she said that she turned to Callen lifted her gun and shot three bullets.

Ulrich saw it coming. He had read her like a book. He knew Alexa was far too deranged to be convinced of the error of her ways, so as soon as he heard Callen's name and saw her raise her gun, he mustered up all his strength and pushed himself onto Callen. The two men fell awkwardly still tied to their chairs. Callen's wooden chair splintered as he struggled to get free from under Ulrich's weight.

Alexa's henchmen drew their weapons then shots were heard and the men fell, eyes staring into nothingness.

Callen stopped struggling when he saw Alexa glaring at him, her brows furrowing with hatred and spite. The gun was dropping. The realization of what she had done weighing on her. Then, as if jolted awake, she gained a second wind, she raised it and two shots rang out. Callen closed his eyes expecting to feel the burning sensation of two bullet wound, but none came. He opened his eyes in time to see Alexa grabbing her chest, looking at Hetty and falling to the ground.

Callen struggled freeing himself from under his father. He maneuvered himself so he could face him. All he could see was blood and it wasn't his. He could do nothing else since his hands were still tied, "Ulrich…can you hear me? Ulrich?" yelled Callen trying to wish his father's eyes to open. Suddenly the eyes flickered. "Ulrich?' asked Callen.

"You're ok?" he whimpered and Callen could already see the pool of blood gathering under his father's body.

Callen still on his knees inched forwards, his emotions getting the better of him. He had found his father and now…"I'm ok. You hang in there. Help is on its way."

Ulrich knew he was dying. Maybe this had been the better way. He saved his son. He set out to do what he intended all those years back and now his boy was safe. But these moments were going to be the last with him and he had to make them count. He needed Callen to remember him right. So in the midst of all the pain and the impinging darkness, he took a deep breath, "Callen, my brave son, I am so proud of you and the man you have become (cough) Your mother loved you so much as do I Callen. I'm sorry you suffered so much. I'm sorry I kept so much from you. I'm sorry I can't get to be your father…(cough)," said Ulrich uttering his near final words.

Callen was emotionally bereft. He needed his dad to live. "You need to hold on…I can't lose you now," said Callen crying, desperately pulling at the damn plastic ties, wanting to comfort his father, to hold him for the first and last time.

"You never will lose me. We'll watch over you…you know us now and you'll never be alone, son…" and with that Ulrich closed his eyes and faded away. Callen collapsed over his dad without regard for anyone else and wept sobs of the loss that was his past.

Lost in his grief, Callen didn't feel strong hands pull him up or the nimble fingers that cut the plastic ties. All he could feel was numb as the strong hands lowered him down and held him. Then he felt another set of arms enfold him. They held him until he had no more tears to shed.

Meanwhile Hetty lowered her gun and walked over to her sister's body. Her gait echoing the pain, despair and regret she was feeling not due to her actions, but due to the fact that she couldn't save her sister from the madness that was the machinations of the _Familia. _She crouched down and held her sister's motionless hand, "Oh Alexa, bunică was right. I thought if I moved away, put enough distance between us that her vision wouldn't eventuate but I was wrong. I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice. Rest now my dear sister. Find the peace that you deserve." Then she reached down and closed her pitiful eyes.

Many deaths and many secrets uncovered, the day the truth reared its ugly head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

Callen had been told to take another month's leave. He visited his extended family with Hetty. He shared in their loss as he heard stories of his family and his mother. He was beginning to understand who he was.

Starting from Dom's kidnapping, every twist and turn in the recent months had led him right here, standing in front of his parents' grave. He stood there looking at the two head stones and thinking of how much he'd lost but also of what he had gained. Now he knew who he was and who his real family was. He wasn't alone anymore. Finally he could stop searching, finally he could stop running and finally he could buy furniture and settle down.

He hadn't heard her arrive. "Life was cruel to them, at least in death they're together. Oh Bella, the youngest and the one who always needed saving," said Hetty looking nostalgically at the graves.

Callen turned to see her as she placed white lilies on the graves.

The moment was somber but Callen had risen above it all now. Now was the time to start afresh and maybe start to see the glass half full. "Out of all this, you know what the biggest shock was Hetty?" asked Callen staring at the graves.

"I couldn't imagine where you'd start Callen," she smiled. "Uncovering your past has been quite a thriller, wouldn't you say? Not a Pulitzer but a bestseller at least…" she said teasing knowing full well what Callen was going to say.

"The biggest shock was that I was born in Australia...Aunt Hetty," he smiled then broke into a belly laugh. "Do I get special treatment now…you know extra days off…a lollypop if I'm a good boy?" he joked seeing the reaction on her face, that of pure delight and happiness.

Hetty laughed with him. She hadn't laughed in such a very long time. "You scoundrel…so you're an aussie by birth," she said in a very over-accentuated Australian accent looking at Callen. But then her smile started to fade as her face went serious and she said earnestly, "Callen I am sorry I never told you. I knew about the foster homes and all the times you run away or lived on the streets. It was the only way to keep you safe. I know it sounds ridiculous but …"

Callen looked at Hetty then back to the graves. "So many wrongs Hetty in this whole story. We all did what we thought was right at the time…we all made mistakes and we are all victims of our own failings and circumstance. We've both lost so much. But you kept your promise by keeping an eye on me and for that _**I**_ need to thank you. I always knew I had a guardian angel…_tiny but tough._ You had my back, I know. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," said Callen turning to his aunt and giving her a brilliant smile.

Hetty was grateful. She too had lost so much but Callen was alive and so was her baby sister, living through her son. "You haven't made it easy Callen. But I can assure you that I'll keep that promise to your father until the day I die," said Hetty smiling back at Callen. Then very uncharacteristically she grabbed his hand, gave it a kiss and patted it. Then she turned his hand palm up. Callen looked at her quizzically. Smiling like the cat that ate the rat, she placed a key in his palm and closed his fingers over it and whispered, "A present from your father."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_FIN_

_a/n I can't believe it's over. Whoa! A very big thank you to all you wonderful readers who reviewed and favourited (new word) the story. I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I enjoyed writing it. To think it started as a mere 2-3 chapter story…ooh those plot bunnies New stories on the horizon._


End file.
